


Loyalty

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Lorenzo Rey, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Cute, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Discrimniation against omegas, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Andrew Underhill, Omega Verse, Possessive Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Spells & Enchantments, Telepathic Bond, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec finds an injured Wolf when he is a child with a name tag stating Magnus. He cares for the Wolf who in turn protects him and becomes his best friend and support as he grows up.When Alec presents as an omega he fear his life is over. However, Magnus bonds with him, masking his omega scent so that everyone thinks Magnus' strong Alpha scent is Alec's.Alec now hides in plain sight, playing a deadly game of hide and seek while trying to discover what happened to the omegas in Idris while keeping up the pretense of being an Alpha.Unknown to Alec, the Wolf is in reality Magnus Bane who, after tragedy struck, has been stuck in his true Alpha Wolf form. Can Alec’s love set him free?The sex is only in later chapters when Magnus is human again and everything has been resolved. I will warn for it so you can read this with a Mature rating if you wish.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 498
Kudos: 1748
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexxyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxyia/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds an injured wolf and cares for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Ragina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced child abuse. Injured wolf Magnus. Magnus got turned into a wolf (that's in the summary so...!).  
> Don't think there is much more.  
> This story is written specifically for Lexxyia who wanted: Magnus turned into a wolf, Alec and Magnus meet when Alec is a child, wolf Magnus is Alec's main friend and support as he grows up and finally, Alec gets Magnus turned back into a human and they live happily ever after [hope I cited you correctly for this, Lexxyia; else correct me].  
> All the filler stuff is to be blamed on my chaotic mind ;)

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

# Chapter 1: Rescued

Alec angrily wiped away his tears as he ran as fast as he could through the forest behind the Lightwood estate in Idris, his bow in his right hand. He could still hear his mother’s disapproving voice and feel the slap against his cheek. He should be better with the bow by now. He knew she was right.

He had practiced and practiced till his fingers bled. He hadn’t slept and barely eaten for days. He had hit the bullseye again and again. He thought he was ready. But when he had asked his mother to come see his progress at the training room everything had gone wrong. He was keenly aware of everyone there looking at him; most of all his mother and Hodge. He was so focused on wanting to impress them, do good, he had lost sight of anything else. He had been so nervous his hand shook...and the arrow had barely hit the target, least of all the bullseye. He was unsure what had been worst; the humiliation when everyone who had seen it barely even tried to hide their laughter, his mother’s disappointment or her slap, followed by a promise to make sure he understood his lesson when they got back home. He had run right after that as fast as he could; towards the only safe place he knew in Idris. The woods behind his home.

He wasn’t running towards anything but running away from something. He just needed to get away for a while; to breathe. Sometimes when he ran away, he fantasied he would stay away but he never did. Sometimes when he was alone he got angry at his parents or his instructors for hurting him, but as soon as those thoughts came they turned to hatred for himself. For his own inability to be good enough.

Alec ran till his legs were burning, he was sweating, and his breaths came in quick gasps. To his frustration he felt tears stinging in the corner of his eyes. How many times had he not been scolded for crying when he got reprimanded or punished? He was too old to cry his parents told him. Too old to be that weak. He furiously wiped the betraying tears away before he dropped to his knees with a defeated air. He sat like that in the forest, just trying to breathe, trying to get his tumultuous feelings and thoughts back under control.

He would turn eight soon and do his rune ceremony. He had to do better. His parents depended on it. He was the oldest; he had to do better. He had to go back, take his punishment and keep practicing. He just had to keep going. Do it over and over again. He wanted to do better, to be good, to try and make his parents proud of him, finally make them say something nice to him. He hungered for his parents praise and affection more than he dared to admit.

His father was quick to praise Izzy; she was his pride and joy. His mother seemed almost jealous of this and Izzy felt her sharp tongue as a consequence. However, Maryse never hit Izzy, too afraid of how Robert would react to that. Alec’s baby brother was the pride and joy of everyone in the family. He himself felt like he was the black sheep of the family; he just couldn’t measure up. Whatever he did was never good enough for his parents. He was never quick enough, fast enough...he was never enough. Period.

For a few moments Alec felt waves of sadness and defeat wash over him. Then he rose with a furious determination, wanting, needing, to do better. He had to do better! No matter the cost; he had to prove himself. He was about to turn to go back to his house when he heard a faint whimper. The sound made him stop in his tracks and listen. The sound came again. It sounded like the pained whispers of a wounded animal. Alec knew he should leave it. His father had taught him that lesson when he had brought home a wounded baby bird when he had been four years old. His father had told him if the baby bird was too weak to survive on its own then it was the will of the Angel and he should leave it. Robert had made him put it back out in the garden. Alec hadn’t slept that night for worry for the wounded bird. He had gone outside as early as he could the next morning without raising his father’s suspicions but the baby bird was gone. He liked to think it had recovered and flown away, but as he had gotten older he realized it had more likely been eaten.

Despite Robert’s lesson Alec went towards the sound of the wounded animal, his heart hurting just listening to the sound. He found the source of the sound after a few minutes of frantic searching. He pulled some bushes aside and there it was; a large silver wolf, injured and in pain. For a moment he paused, frozen. The most powerful Alphas could turn into wolf form and from the images Alec had seen, as he had never seen it happen in real life, they would have as pretty a coat as this wolf had surely had once it had been strong and healthy. Alec had not presented yet so he couldn’t tell anything from the scent of the wolf nor could he feel any specific pull. Such instincts would only come after he presented.

Alec had known since birth he would present as Alpha; everyone in the Lightwood family did and second gender was inherited. Most Shadowhunters were Alphas or betas. Alec had once asked about Nephilim omegas because he had been told the Downworld had an equal amount of Alphas and omegas. He had learned it was a bad question; he had gotten the beating of a lifetime for asking it. He never asked again but he still wondered.

Alec remembered being told that Alphas would turn back to human form when injured so he concluded it had to be wolf. Odd because as far as Alec knew there were no wolfs living in the woods of Idris.

The wolf barely managed to lift its head to look at him; so drained and defeated was it. Alec quickly scanned it for injuries; the wolf was thin and dirty and had an infested wound on its right foreleg. He was surprised to see it had a collar with a silver tag and even more surprised when he could have sworn the wolf’s eyes reminded him of cat eyes and not the common eyes for a wolf; they were golden and slitted.

“Shh, you’re ok now,” Alec said in a calming voice as he knelt next to the wolf, putting his bow next to him.

The wolf kept its head down, its eyes pained and lost, clearly so resigned to its fate it couldn’t be bothered to even register him. Alec’s heart broke for the poor creature.

“You have a collar. Are you ok with touch?” Alec asked softly, looking at the wolf.

Carefully to not spook it, Alec stroked its fur around its shoulders. The wolf turned to look at him and Alec could have sworn he saw surprise in the wolf’s eyes at the gentle touch. Alec slowly moved his hand in a calming manner until he could reach the collar and read the name tag.

“Magnus,” Alec said out loud, reading the name. He looked at the wolf more closely as he concluded with a smile, “You’re a boy then.”

The wolf’s ears turned at that and it looked at him wearily.

“And you know your name,” Alec decided, smiling disarmingly at him. “Maybe you belonged to a Warlock? I have read they sometimes have wolfs as pets.”

The wolf, Magnus, lifted its head and gave him a look Alec could only interpret as indignant at the word ‘pet’.

“I don’t have any food with me or anything for your wound,” Alec said sadly, biting his lower lip as he thought about his options.

The wolf laid his head back down, clearly expecting to be left there to die and resigned to that.

“I can’t have you in the house; my parents won’t allow it. But there’s a barn next door. I will put you there till you are healed and you can go wherever you want to go,” Alec decided, looking questioningly at the wolf.

The wolf lifted his head and this time Alec was sure it looked hopeful but still cautious.

“I take that as a yes,” Alec told the wolf, Magnus he corrected in his mind, with a small smile.

Alec stroked the wolf a few more times to ensure he was calm. He then knelt down and lifted up the wolf with great effort. As he had no runes to aid him Alec was, for this task, happy the wolf was so skinny. He looked down at his bow with a hint of worry. It was a training bow and he would be punished for losing it. He then looked back to the wolf in his arms, trying its best to lie still in Alec’s awkward embrace. A strong look came to his eyes. The wolf was more important. He had taken punishment before and he could do it again.

The walk back out of the forest was long and difficult. Alec had to pause several times and put the wolf down to breathe. Each time he did so he would pet the wolf and assure him that he was not giving up. It took Alec almost half an hour to get back out of the forest. He was happy that darkness had fallen so he could fairly easily get Magnus into the barn with him as his parents’ estate was bordering right up to the forest.

“There you are,” Alec said to Magnus, breathing heavily as he finally put the wolf down on some hay in the back of the barn.

The wolf gave him a look Alec told himself had gratitude and confusion as to why the Nephilim boy had done this for him.

“Alexander, is that you? Come in and eat,” a female voice rang out loud and clear, the command in the tone obvious.

Alec winced a bit as he heard his mother’s tone. He stroked Magnus’ fur calmingly a few times before he rose. Magnus looked up at him with a lost look in his eyes.

“I will be back after dinner, when my parents let me go to my room. I swear,” Alec promised. He paused as he added in a conspiratorial tone, “I have a way to get out through the window, so no one sees me.”

Magnus looked after the Nephilim boy as he walked away with a lost and pained look. The hunger and pain made exhaustion again claim him and he drifted off to sleep. The wolf first stirred when he felt a gentle touch to his injury on his foreleg. He instinctively pulled the leg away.

“It’s ok, Magnus. I am just cleaning it,” Alec said in a soothing voice as he reached for the injured leg again.

Magnus realized it was Alec who had returned, sitting next to him on the ground. Seeing it was him Magnus allowed the touch. Alec cleaned the wound with a cloth before he bandaged it.

“I got you food and water too. You should eat something,” Alec encouraged and showed the water bowl now standing next to him.

Magnus wanted to rise but gave up when his body would barely do more than shake. Alec gave him a tender look and put the water bowl right under his head. The wolf quickly drank it all.

Alec put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a napkin folded around something large and thick, meaty smelling and making the wolf’s mouth water.

“And see what I’ve got!” Alec declared with such triumph it was as if he had hung the moon.

Alec unfolded the napkin and revealed he had smuggled out two burger patties. They had some leftover bread on top, indicating they had clearly been removed from whole burgers; likely what should have been Alec’s own dinner from the looks of it.

“Here you go,” Alec said as he put the first patty in front of the wolf’s mouth.

The wolf swallowed it in one go, making Alec smile happily. He then fed him the other. The wolf gave him a hopeful look after quickly finishing the second one too.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have more food,” Alec admitted regretfully. “I will bring more tomorrow. I promise.”

The wolf gave him a look Alec thought was gratitude. He stroked its fur a few times before leaned back behind himself, revealing a red fluffy blanket.

“This is for you as well,” Alec declared as he put out the blanket next to Magnus. “You can lie here if you want. It will be softer than the hay.”

This time when Alec stroked the wolf’s face the wolf bumped his hand and snuggled into his touch. Alec smiled happily and stroked him a few more times. Then he looked at his watch and frowned, worry and darkness coming to his eyes. The wolf eyed the boy with concern, noticing how tense he was getting.

“I have to go now. My mother wants me in the office in a few minutes,” Alec admitted with a pained air.

Alec could have sworn the wolf looked worried and concerned.

Alec stroked the wolf reassuringly before he sighed and admitted in a dark tone, “I screwed up today, Magnus.”

The wolf snuggled into his touch and Alec imagined it was out of concern and sympathy.

“When I screw up, I expect to be punished. It’s time to pay up,” the Nephilim boy told the wolf in a voice that was strong, but with a childish undercurrent of fear even a Nephilim child was not without.

The wolf licked Alec’s nearest hand, making Alec smile. Then the darkness was back in his eyes as he stroked the wolf one last time before he rose.

“I will be back tomorrow morning with more food. I swear,” Alec promised, looking down at the wolf tenderly. “I can likely get some bacon I can get to you.”

Alec could have sworn the wolf looked worriedly after him as he left the barn, his hands forming fists at his side and his back stiff and straight as he walked in to face his punishment.

Tonight, the pain and humiliation from his punishment did not seem as bad as it normally did, because Alec knew he had a friend now. His first friend besides his sister and baby brother. The knowledge the wolf was depending on him, that the wolf was his friend, made Alec feel genuinely happy for the first time in as long as he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story then please do leave me a comment and kudos (or just kudos if you are shy).  
> It would mean the world to me.


	2. A Special Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is shocked to discover his second gender is omega! Devastated, he tells Magnus and discovers that a bond is created between them, making Alec seem to ‘hear’ the wolf’s thoughts in his mind. Together they plan to ensure no one knows that Alec isn’t an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced child abuse, referenced discrimination against omegas

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 2: A Special Bond

Magnus had been with Alec for a few months now. He had healed quickly, his fur once again shiny and his head held high. He was a sight to see; strong, big and with a coat so silver and beautiful it would surely envy the Gods.

Alec walked, run and played with the wolf in the nearby forest whenever he had time and he snuck out at all mealtimes he could get away with, feeding the wolf all his meat, eating the bread and vegetables himself. Coming home from the Academy to be with Magnus was Alec’s favorite time of the day. He did not really have friends at the Academy. He stammered when he got nervous and thus, he spoke little and maybe some saw that as coldness. A dark part of Alec thought his lack of friends was because he just wasn’t good enough. He never seemed to be able to do as well as his parents wanted, what his instructors wanted. He never seemed to measure up. His weapon of choice, the bow, was not viewed kindly either. The Angel blade and other hand to hand combat weapons were considered weapons for warriors, for Alphas. Alec liked the bow as it allowed him to withdraw a bit and observe the world without being a part of it. Safe from a distance.

He used to feel cold and alone standing there on the sidelines of life, but not any longer. Not now that he had Magnus to be with. The wolf was always so kind and gentle with him when they played or just sat together. Despite how strong and intimidating Magnus could look now that he was fully healed again, he was soft as a kitten with Alec.

Alec had worried Magnus would disappear when he had healed completely, every morning he went to the barn he feared Magnus was gone and yet every morning there he was, sitting up, his tail wagging happily, his golden cat eyes shining with affection.

Alec had never really felt loved. Maybe from Izzy and Max but it was different. With Magnus he felt like he was safe. With his siblings he felt the burden of responsibility; he had to be strong for them, he had to protect them. It left a void inside him for who was left to protect him? He would hold his siblings at night when they were scared of the thunder, but no one ever held him. Until Magnus. He had snuck out of his room one night he had had a nightmare that had scared him and gone to see Magnus. He had ended up falling asleep snuggled against Magnus’ soft and warm fur. When Alec awoke the next morning the blanket he had left for Magnus had been pulled over his body without Alec remembering Magnus doing that; feeling so safe and cared for he had struggled to get up and go to the Academy that morning.

Alec had quickly seen how intelligent the wolf was. He was extremely intuitive and Alec swore he knew Magnus so well by now he knew what he wanted or felt just by looking at him and interpreting his body language. He had increasingly long and sometimes quite deep and philosophical conversations with the wolf and somehow, despite Magnus never speaking, they were indeed conversations and not monologues.

Alec had turned eight a few weeks after he had found Magnus. His mother had been on business at the New York Institute and very busy. She had first mentioned his birthday days later in passing, when she reminded him that his rune ceremony was coming up. His father had not even mentioned it. Izzy had been too young to know the date, but she had hugged him a lot that day, sensing his sadness. He had admitted to Magnus that morning it was his birthday that day but had insisted he was fine with no one noticing or remembering. However, when he returned to the barn late that afternoon, Magnus the only bright spot in a day he wanted to forget existed, he was devastated to find Magnus gone. Seconds from breaking down in tears at how this day was mocking him, Alec had spotted Magnus running towards him, tail wagging, coming from the forest. When he came closer Alec noticed the wolf had a rabbit in his mouth, freshly killed. He laid it at Alec’s feet; a gift. Alec was moved to tears. That evening he had made a small fire at the edge of the forest and shared the rabbit with Magnus. Afterwards he snuggled against Magnus and looked to the starlit sky, telling Magnus tales of the stars made up from his childish fantasies of heroes and battles. He fell asleep lying with his head against Magnus’ soft belly, a blanket covering him, thinking it had been his best birthday ever.

He had had his rune ceremony a few weeks ago. His first rune. He was not really proud of that as many others were; he saw it more as a testament of his responsibilities. However, the ceremony was also the signal that his second gender would present soon. Alec had excitedly told Magnus that he was sure he would present Alpha; his whole family did. He knew many great betas, but Alphas were admired and revered. Presenting Alpha would give him creditability and maybe the other boys at the Academy who would make fun of him for being an archer or who had made fun of hm when he had stuttered; maybe they would leave him alone after that. He had been so happy telling it all to Magnus and the wolf had bumped against his hand and gotten him to pet his head. Alec swore the wolf listened more carefully to his words, his dreams, and his desires than anyone ever had. 

Overnight Alec’s whole world turned upside down when he woke up and felt the change inside himself and knew he had presented. However, instead of joy and relief he felt only dread and horror. He dressed quickly as he ran into the barn, crawling out his bedroom window to be sure no one saw him. Magnus was up and on his feet long before Alec entered the barn, having heard and smelt him. Magnus’ happy tail wagging and kind look turned to concern when the wolf saw the tears down Alec’s cheeks.

“Oh, Magnus! It’s horrible!” Alec got out, sniffling, and wiping his nose with a hand.

As soon as he was close to Magnus Alec almost fell to the ground and hugged him around the neck, hiding his face in his fur. Magnus sat down and nuzzled against the anguished young Nephilim. Alec held so tightly around Magnus’ neck he wondered if the wolf could breathe, but if it worried Magnus, he didn’t show it at all.

“I…I don’t know how this happened! I have no one else I can tell, no one else to talk to,” Alec got out, almost in hysterics from the shock and horror.

Alec drew back a bit so he could look into Magnus’ golden cat eyes. He saw only care and concern there.

“I can’t tell Izzy. I just can’t! It’ll put her in a bad position. I can’t do it to her!” Alec said shakily, shaking his head, fighting back tears.

Magnus crocked his head and looked puzzled, confused.

“I…I’m omega!” Alec forced the word out like the insult it was.

As soon as he had said it, he again hid by Magnus’ neck, feeling comforted by the soft fur and Magnus’ soothing scent. Odd; he had never before noticed just how soothing and overpowering Magnus’ scent was. Like a healing balm over his wounded soul. It felt like something was pulling him towards Magnus, tying him, warming him, calming him. Alec felt a snap, like the world suddenly righted itself, like the stars suddenly aligned. He felt a center, a calm inside that was unique and unlike anything he had ever felt. He felt stronger, calmer…centered.

Alec’s tears stilled after a few moments and he pulled back, giving Magnus a sheepish look at his embarrassingly emotional display. Magnus gave him a soft and kind look before he licked his face. Alec tried to pull away, tried to remain upset, but he couldn’t when his whole face was being licked over and over. Alec could not help but smile a bit and he could have sworn Magnus looked triumphant when he did. Alec managed to pull away and hold Magnus back from licking him further. He knew he could only do so because Magnus allowed it because now, fully healed, Magnus was much stronger than he was.

Magnus wagged his tail and gave him a look of kind encouragement that made Alec shake his head.

“No, Magnus! That is not a good thing! It’s a bad thing! Bad!”

Magnus’ eyes held a flash of pain before he nuzzled close to Alec’s neck. Being so close to Magnus, his scent so calming and steady…. Alec returned to hugging him and holding him close, feeling himself grounded by the feeling. They sat like that for a while.

“You’re very soothing,” Alec confessed softly before he reluctantly pulled a bit away so he could look into Magnus’ eyes.

Alec stroked Magnus’ chin and the wolf closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. When Alec withdrew his hand the wolf for the first time ever laid down and exposed his belly, looking up at him with warm eyes filled with trust. Alec couldn’t help but smile as he stroked his belly, warmth flooding through his veins at the affection he could feel from the wolf.

“Sorry I yelled at you. You’re always there for me and I shouldn’t have done that,” Alec said apologetically.

Magnus just seemed to smile at him. Alec petted his belly a bit longer before withdrawing his hand. Magnus sat up, looking questioning at him.

“I’m just really worried,” Alec admitted, biting his lower lip.

Magnus seemed to frown, and he bumped against his hand, making Alec smile and pet his head tenderly.

“What does it mean that I’m omega? Is….is Robert not my dad? Or how is it even possible? There are no Nephilim omegas,” Alec wondered confused, still petting Magnus, finding the touch calming.

Magnus bumped his hand again, drawing his attention to him. Something in his gaze, in the way he was looking at him made Alec sure he was skeptical.

“Oh, you think that’s not quite true, don’t you?” Alec concluded.

Magnus nodded and gave him an intense look.

“But even if there are Nephilim omegas what happens to them? Why have I never met anyone?” Alec went on thoughtfully.

Magnus’ eyes seemed to cloud and for a moment Alec was sure he wanted to speak, really speak to him, to explain, to warn, to do something. However, instead he simply nuzzled against his nearest leg.

“Maybe I should investigate it,” Alec said carefully, looking at Magnus.

Magnus looked worried and put a paw on his nearest knee. Alec could have sworn he heard words forming in his mind as he looked into Magnus’ cat eyes filled with worry.

_Be careful_

“Of course, I will,” Alec assured him, petting the paw on his knee, getting the feeling Magnus wanted to say more but somehow could not. Then his brain seemed to catch up with him.

“Wait….it was almost like I could hear you in my mind!” Alec said with awe and wonder, giving Magnus a piercing look.

Magnus withdrew the paw and Alec could have sworn he smiled at him.

“That’s so amazing!” Alec said joyfully and hugged Magnus, his arms around his neck.

_Must be safe_

Alec heard the words in his mind; he swore he did. He smiled fondly at the concern and the knowledge he was finally really speaking with his friend.

“I will be, don’t worry,” Alec promised as he drew back but kept his hands on Magnus’ shoulders.

Magnus gave him a quick lick to his cheek, making Alec giggle.

_Lovely scent. Omega scent_

“Thank you,” Alec said, blushing a bit at the compliment. He was not used to compliments. He actually couldn’t remember when he had last gotten one.

Alec’s smile faded when the reality of the words hit him like cold water; omega.

“Wait…damn! I smell different from the Alphas and betas now!” Alec realized, looking worried at Magnus.

Magnus licked the right side of his neck where a mating bite someday would go. Also, the source of the second gender pheromones. When the wolf drew back Alec took a hand to his neck and looked confused at him.

_Masked scent._

Alec’s eyes widened at the words forming in his mind.

“Oh. I smell…like you now,” Alec realized, shocked as he took a deep breath, no longer smelling the sweet summer fruit smell of himself he had smelled when he had woken up his morning.

“But…would that work? I mean you’re a wolf…aren’t you?” Alec asked, giving Magnus a piercing look. At times he thought…at times Magnus seemed almost…human.

Magnus and Alec shared an intense look, their eyes locked, lost in each other.

“Alexander, come for breakfast _now_. I don’t know what you are always doing out there, but I warned you. After your rune ceremony there are no longer time for childish games!” Maryse yelled sharply, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

“Coming, mother,” Alec yelled back, wincing at the thought of having to face his parents.

Alec gave Magnus a regretful look, always hating he had to leave him in the barn. He hugged Magnus before he rose, starting to walk to the door. Magnus got up and followed closely next to him, walking alongside him. Alec looked at him, coming to a stop, confused as to why he was following him. Magnus knew he had to stay in the barn.

Magnus gave him a firm look as words formed in Alec’s mind, _Must stay close._

“You can’t!” Alec protested. “They can’t know about you.”

_Stay close. Mask scent. Stay safe_

Alec frowned as he looked at Magnus’ stubborn face.

“So, if you stay close to me the scent is masked?” Alec asked, thinking out loud.

Magnus nodded, _Yes_

“But they can’t see you!” Alec protested.

Magnus gave him a firm look as words formed in his mind, _Only way_

“My father might hurt you like he did the baby bird I told you about,” Alec said anxiously.

Alec could have sword Magnus gave a smug smile. Then, before his very eyes Magnus faded and became invisible. Stunned Alec reached out for where he knew he should be and touched his head but still couldn’t see him.

_No see,_ the words echoed in Alec’s mind, making him smile widely in wonder.

“Wow! I knew you must have belonged to a Warlock! That’s amazing!” Alec exclaimed, amazed and awed.

Magnus suddenly became visible again and Alec could have sworn he had that same indignant look of offence on his face as he always had whenever Alec used the words _belonged_. Guess he was a free and wild wolf. 

_Only you see,_ the words formed in Alec’s mind.

“That’s amazing! Thank you so much for helping me,” Alec proclaimed joyfully as he knelt down and embraced Magnus, his arms around his neck and the wolf’s head over his shoulder, snuggling against him, marking Alec further with his scent.

“Could we have done this all along? I am so sorry you had to stay in the barn!” Alec said sorrowfully.

Magnus shook his head and words formed in his mind, _Only possible with omega. With that connection._

Alec smiled relieved and happy at that, determined to make up for lost time.

“Come on, Magnus. I will keep you in my room and you can come with me to training and classes!” Alec said cheerfully as he rose and walked towards the front door, Magnus following at his side, visible to Alec’s eyes but invisible to anyone else.

When they entered the kitchen only Maryse and Robert were still at the table. Maryse looked up as they entered whereas Robert was looking at some papers while sipping coffee, done with his breakfast.

“There you are, Alexander,” Maryse said, waving him closer as she rose from the table, done eating as well.

Alec nodded and went to sit by the table, making sure Magnus walked on the other side of him so if Maryse came towards him she would not trip over the invisible wolf. When he sat down Magnus sat guard next to his chair.

“Eat and then get to the Academy. You have a long way to go with the bow,” Maryse reminded him with a stern look as she put a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him.

Magnus tensed at the words, but Alec calmed him with a touch, secretly touched and pleased that Magnus cared so much.

Alec ducked his head and blushed in shame at the reprimand as he said softly, “Yes, mother.”

Maryse went to get another cup of coffee and Alec used the distraction to feed Magnus all his bacon, making sure Robert was reading and not looking at him when he did it. The last part wasn’t hard as Robert rarely paid attention to him anyway.

“I will be going over to….” Maryse started to explain, coffee cup in hand as she turned back to face Alec. Then a scent caught her attention and she fell silent.

“You have presented!” Maryse got out in surprise.

Alec tried to hide the fear in his eyes, afraid the trick would not work. His parents would be so disappointed if they knew. What was worse; they would wonder what it meant. How could he possibly be Nephilim and omega? It was not possible. Only Downworlders had three second genders. The implications of anyone knowing he was omega could be devastating and the very thought was scary to put it mildly.

Robert looked up from his papers, giving Alec a searching look.

“He has,” Robert agreed, sniffing his scent, and nodding with satisfaction. “Such a strong Alpha scent.”

Alec was both relieved and embarrassed at hearing that.

“Amazingly strong! We are so proud of you, Alexander,” Maryse praised, almost beaming at him.

At first Alec smiled widely for this was the first time _ever_ any of his parents had told him they were proud of him. Then the smile faded and the pride and joy he had felt inside turned dark and bitter. They were proud of a lie. The only part of him they were proud of was a lie.

“For something I had no control over?” Alec asked with a hint of sadness and guilt.

“You should be lucky you presented so strongly. You don’t have any other achievements of any importance to cling to,” Maryse reminded him coldly.

Alec flushed in embarrassment and felt Magnus stiffen at his side, barely controlling himself not to bark or snarl at Maryse. He petted his head and Magnus calmed down.

“No, mother,” Alec said softly, looking down, focusing his attention on eating.

Maryse didn’t respond but just looked at bit annoyed as Alec quickly wolfed down the bread and eggs before pushing his chair back.

“Go on. Get to the Academy,” Robert ordered with a dismissive hand wave, his attention already back on his papers.

“Yes, father,” Alec said dutifully, rising from his chair, relieved to be dismissed.

Being around his parents always felt like walking on eggshells, constantly worrying what to say or do.

“We can celebrate your second gender tonight,” Maryse said with an unusual tender smile.

“I…. I would rather not if that’s ok, mother,” Alec said, flushing pink as he walked towards the door to the kitchen, feeling deeply uncomfortable at having his lie celebrated.

“Why ever not? I have never scented such a strong Alpha as you before! This will help boost your chances for advancement later in life,” Maryse insisted, giving him a confused look.

“Do I need to attend then?” Alec pleaded, turning to look at her, keeping Magnus behind him in case Maryse would walk close to him.

“What kind of question is that?! Of course, you need to attend!” Maryse insisted in an annoyed tone.

Alec was relieved she didn’t move closer and instead put a restraining and calming hand on Magnus’ neck, feeling his muscles tense at Maryse’s harsh tone.

“We will do this for the family. What you want does not matter. We are Lightwoods,” Robert reminded him, giving him a pointed look.

“We break noses and face the consequences. I know,” Alec said, putting his hands behind his back and standing at parade rest, seeing this for the order it was.

“Tonight at 1900 hundred hours at the Michael’s Hall in town. Don’t be late,” Maryse demanded.

Alec nodded as he said, “Yes, mother.”

Maryse looked pleased with his answer and did a dismissive hand gesture. Alec all but ran out the door. Alec quickly went upstairs to his room to pack to get ready to go to the Academy.

_Ok?_

The word in his mind made Alec stop his almost frantic bag packing, eager to leave the house to get to the Academy, needing to breathe, to just get away from here, feeling trapped and restrained.

“Yes,” Alec quickly assured the wolf; too quickly, biting his lower lip nervously.

Alec saw how worried Magnus looked so he knelt beside him and patted his ear. Magnus leaned into the touch and for a second Alec thought he was purring with contentment.

Alec smiled softly at the beautiful silver wolf as he assured him, “You were amazing, Magnus!”

Alec withdrew his hand and a dark cloud settled over his features, stealing his smile. Magnus nuzzled against his leg, making Alec look at him.

_Sad?_

The word in Alec’s mind made the boy give the wolf a grateful but devastated look.

“I’m a fraud, Magnus. My whole life I will be a fraud. The one thing my parents are proud about and it’s not true,” Alec said sadly, sounding defeated and broken.

The wolf nuzzled closer against him and his scent calmed Alec and he knelt down and hugged him close with his arms around his neck, hiding his face in his soft fur, feeling calmed and cared for from just being close to the wolf and letting his presence, his scent, his very being, wash over him.

_No sadness,_ the words in Alec’s mind seemed soft and gentle and sent warmth through Alec’s body like an electric current.

“I will never be what they want. I’m not even Alpha. I’m…defective,” Alec sniffled against Magnus’ fur.

_Perfect. Perfect omega,_ the words in Alec’s mind made his heart swell with joy and drown his tears.

Alec let himself get comforted by the wolf’s soft fur and his calming scent, the words taking away his tears and his sadness. After a few seconds he drew back with a small but loving smile and wiped the tears away with the back of a hand.

“Thank you, my friend. You’re everything to me. I’m so happy I have you to talk to,” Alec said heartfelt, stroking the wolf’s nearest ear.

_Protect. Be careful,_ this time the thought in Alec’s mind seemed to carry strength and worry.

“I will,” Alec promised, moved by Magnus’ concern and care. “But I also need to know…” he paused as he added softly, looking around fearfully and only when he was sure they were truly alone -even though who else would be in his room? - before he whispered in an conspiritial tone, “If I’m truly the only Nephilim omega and if not…where are the others?”

Magnus looked at him with pained eyes and seemed like he wanted to speak, to talk, to explain but something was preventing it, stopping him.

_Will help,_ the words in Alec’s mind flooded him with determined protectiveness, making Alec feel prioritized and protected, for the first time in as long as he could remember.

“I know. Thank you for being with me. I couldn’t have done it without you,” Alec said heartfelt. He paused as he added, “literally.”

As Alec hugged Magnus again, feeling his calm and his strength wash over him, he was no longer sad or afraid of being omega. Instead he was determined to solve this mystery – with Magnus by his side!

_End of part 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Alec the only Nephilim omega? If not what happened to the others? What's the bond between Alec and Magnus? Will Magnus be shown to be so much more than a wolf?  
> Stay tuned. Your ideas and suggestions are welcomed. ;)  
> Kudos and comments mean the world to me.   
> If you are enjoying this story you will likely like His Greatest Gift (also omegaverse with omega Alec/Alpha Magnus): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399719


	3. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meet Jace when Maryse decides the only way to make Alec reach his true Alpha potential is to have him live with Valentine and have Valentine train him, still unaware that Alec is actually an omega. Things get more complicated when Alec realize Jace can see the glamoured Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced child abuse, referenced discrimination against omegas and against Downworlders, referencing killing bad guys, mpreg mentioned, mention of differences between omegas and Alphas. Referenced Idris politics (made up to fit the story).

_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 3: Hiding In Plain Sight

Alec had just turned twelve. He had thought after his first runeing ceremony and after Magnus hid his omega scent that things would start to get better. They hadn’t. No, that wasn’t true. At first things had been getting better. Better than ever in fact. His parents had been so happy that his Alpha scent was so strong, convinced it meant he would be one of the strongest Alpha warriors of his generation, unaware it was Magnus’ scent and not his own. Alec had been embarrassed to have his parents praise this about him, knowing it was a lie. Yet a part of him still soaked up their rare kindness and praise like a sponge. For a few months’ things had been going well; Maryse and Robert had been encouraging and had even bragged to everyone about their son’s strong Alpha scent.

He had started attending the prestigious Shadowhunter Academy, reserved for the elite. The best Alphas. With the strong Alpha scent Magnus was giving off Alec had been admitted there a few months after presenting, to his parents’ great pride and joy.

It had been challenging but Alec had managed to sneak Magnus along with him everywhere he went, also to classes and training at the Academy. He had thought things would be ok now.

Then things had started to go downhill faster and faster. Alec had not performed up to the standards expected of an Alpha and in particular not one with such a strong scent. His parents had at first thought he was performing poorly on purpose, that it was a rebellion, and punished him accordingly. As time passed, they realized he was truly struggling, and their dismay and distaste returned full force. They hired one instructor after another to whip him into shape; often quite literally.

Alec had a very hard time controlling Magnus whenever he was punished as the large wolf really just wanted to bite the head of anyone who would even think of touching him. Luckily Magnus’ loyalty to Alec outweighed his instincts and when Alec pleaded with Magnus to stand down, reminding him that while Magnus could kill the person or persons who hurt him they would never make it out of Idris alive, Magnus obeyed. So, Magnus endured watching Alec suffer with a look of pure rage in his cat eyes – and he did whatever he could to get revenge for Alec in ways that would never lead back to him or give him trouble. There was a proportional relationship between the likelihood of Alec’s instructors meeting with deadly unfortunate accidents and how badly they hurt Alec.

Alec tried his best to do well at the Academy. He did. He worked so hard, but he just couldn’t do all the physical challenges put before him. Even with runes his endurance was shorter than the Alphas, his strength less, his powers simply…less. The scorn from the other students was almost worse than before he had presented. However, Alec found great joy and strength in seeing Magnus, glamoured, make the students who tormented him trip over him or otherwise play tricks on them to make them look stupid.

Alec wasn’t sure he would have been able to deal with the self-doubt and self-hatred his constant failures brought him if not for Magnus. Whenever Alec cried and cursed being omega Magnus would comfort him, tell him he was beautiful, that being an omega was good. Alec didn’t believe him, he couldn’t when everything around him said otherwise, but it helped a lot. It made his horrible life bearable.

Alec had very little time off; his poor performance at the Academy meant he was training almost constantly. What little time he had to himself he spent with his siblings or searching for information on the Nephilim omegas.

He had still not discovered the secret of the Nephilim omegas, but at the Academy he heard rumors of omega Nephilim in days gone by from the other students and instructors. There were no doubt omegas were considered weak and unworthy, but what precisely would happen to them if any were born was unclear. However, Alec had quickly learned that if someone at the Academy really wanted to offend you and indicate you were weak and not good enough to be a Shadowhunter they would call that person an omega.

Alec had also quickly realized that while Magnus’ scent had made people think he was an Alpha he wasn’t one which was evident in his training. Until he had presented it had been explainable if he didn’t perform perfectly. Now, with Magnus’ strong Alpha scent he was expected to perform just as amazing as his scent indicated when he was asked to shoot his bow or do hand to hand combat. And he didn’t. He had never seen his parents that disappointed, as if he had deliberately misled them, was still misleading them, mocking them, with the strong Alpha scent they got from him. Their resentment had grown until they for the first time would leave wounds and scars on his body and deny him an iratze until days after. Alec had been horrified when he had seen the first scars from his father’s belt on his lower back. Nephilim rarely had scars as iratzes prevented it. It was considered a grave dishonor to have any; a sign of a weak soldier. However, Magnus had assured him the scars made him strong, symbolized his bravery. Wolves had scars. Magnus had scars from his injuries when Alec had found him and whatever he had went through to get to that stage. That had helped Alec, knowing Magnus didn’t think less of him, that a creature as strong as Magnus had scars like he had. Magnus wasn’t weak; he was strong. The strongest, kindest and bravest creature Alec had ever met; better than any Nephilim, better than any Alpha he had ever known.

Whenever Alec was sad or about to give up, convinced his parents would never love him and he was never good enough, Magnus would come and nuzzle against him. Alec would hug the large wolf and hide his face by his neck, his tears being absorbed by the silver fur coat. Even if he had presented Alpha Alec wasn’t sure he would have made it without Magnus’ silent love and support.

Alec still didn’t have any friends except his siblings and Magnus, but Alec felt it was more than enough. As time passed Alec got to know Magnus better and felt he was funny and brave and intelligent. Fiercely protective of him and loyal to a fault. Alec just loved spending time with him, feeling calm and at ease in his presence.

Alec was brought out of his musings when he almost bumped into a young Shadowhunter walking in the opposite direction. He took a deep and calming breath. He had been called by his mother to one of the training rooms at the Academy, but she hadn’t said why. He was puzzled because she never visited him at the Academy. Normally he got up alone early in the morning to get to the Academy and returned late at night and rarely saw his parents. In fact, these days he almost only saw his parents when they punished him, or they called him in to tell him of a new idea they had to try and get him into shape. Alec always dreaded their ideas for how to improve his performance more than any punishments because he was starting to fear that as an omega, he would just never be able to do it. He had long ago had to admit he was born differently than Alphas and he couldn’t do anything about it. The fact that his mother had come here, to the Academy, likely meant she had come up with a new idea of how to improve his skills. He could already feel the humiliation and the shame, knowing whatever she had thought up he would fail as he always did. As he was bound to do.

Alec’s darkness was interrupted when Magnus rubbed against his leg, getting Alec to look down at him. Magnus looked up at him with large eyes filled with warmth and worry. Alec quickly looked around, but the hallways of the Academy were empty, so he stroked Magnus’ head and down his back, smiling as he did so, calmed by the wolf’s touch and strong Alpha scent. Alec wondered at times how come Magnus’ Alpha scent always calmed him, centered him. Magnus could always make him feel better.

Alec had to strangle a small amused chuckle at how Magnus looked; he was still slightly wet but was trying to look as dignified as possible and the way the wolf was looking at him made Alec convinced he was silently telling him ‘look at what you did!’.

“Don’t be so grumpy. You needed a bath,” Alec reminded Magnus, stroking the wolf’s ears, making him lean into the touch.

Alec kept his voice to a low whisper to prevent anyone in the rooms they passed by from hearing him talking to a wolf no one else but he could see.

 _Not grumpy. Big strong Alpha Wolf_ , Magnus’ voice echoed in Alec’s mind, sounding so whiny Alec couldn’t help but grin in amusement, his earlier darkness quickly fading in the warmth from Magnus’ presence.

The wolf looked at him and nuzzled against him, happy to see his joy.

Alec had learned over time that Magnus was very attuned to his feelings and the wolf didn’t like when he was sad. Magnus was also very protective; it was difficult to convince Magnus to remain in his room when Magnus knew he was going to get punished. However, Magnus knew it would not help any of them if he followed him and attacked his parents or instructors when they beat him for one offence or another. They would just kill Magnus, and Alec’s fate would be so much worse. While Magnus seemed fine with the idea of dying defending Alec then Alec was not alright with that idea at all. Magnus was his safe space, his one and only refuge. He would rather kill himself than see Magnus suffer in any way. He was protective of his siblings, but Alec had never known he could be as protective as he was of Magnus. Maybe even a bit too possessive because in his mind Alec felt, he knew, Magnus was **his** wolf and he would not let anyone hurt him again. Ever!

Alec never wanted his sister or little brother to see him hurting after a punishment so he would hide in his room till he felt better. Magnus would watch over him at those times, adjust his blanket with his paws or teeth, bring him things in his mouth to try and cheer him up like a book. Once Magnus had even stolen one of Max’s many fluffy stuffed toys to cheer him up. Alec had claimed he was too old for it, but when he was sad, he would curl up on the bed, snuggle against Magnus and hug the stuffed toy. The toy was of a wolf, even silver in color, a fact that had made Alec convinced Magnus was much more intelligent than any normal wolf. There were times when Alec lay on his bed, fighting the pain and Magnus sat beside him, watching him, their eyes meeting…in those moments Alec could almost swear he saw something human in the wolf, something trapped, struggling to come free.

 _Yes, yes. Strong Alpha Wolf_ , Alec teased though he made sure the wolf knew he was teasing for Magnus had indeed protected him, saved him, in more ways than one.

 _Brat_ , Magnus thought humorously.

 _Diva_ , Alec thought back, silently grateful Magnus was teasing and joking as it helped lessen his nervousness and uneasy feeling.

The moment was broken as soon as Alec entered the large training room with Magnus walking alongside him. Alec tensed when he saw the other people there, prompting Magnus to do likewise, his gaze guarded and watchful. In a far corner was a man and a blond-haired boy, talking. Two girls were sparring in another end of the room and a man was doing pushups further to the right from the girls. However, his whole focus was on the woman who was walking towards him to greet him, her hair in a tight bun and her dress professional and sober; having clearly dressed for work and not for training.

“Alexander, there you are,” Maryse said with an annoyed air as soon as she saw him, walking towards him.

Alec stood up straighter as soon as he heard her voice. When his mother stopped in front of him Alec put his hands behind his back, standing at parade rest. Magnus sat down next to Alec, eyeing Maryse carefully. Alec knew Magnus didn’t like his parents at all because of how they treated him. Magnus would not listen to Alec’s excuses for them that they were just trying to make him stronger. Magnus disliked them intensely and he had made it his mission in life to try and persuade Alec that they were wrong about him; that he was perfect just the way he was.

“Mother,” Alec said formally, trying to project a calm he didn’t feel, nervous for why he had been called here.

Standing so close the strong Alpha scent from Magnus surrounded Maryse. At first the scent had made her happy, proud, but now it frustrated and irritated her, a constant reminder of Alec’s inability to live up to her expectations.

“I can’t fathom how come you are still performing so…poorly when your Alpha scent is so strong. Almost as if you were a….” Maryse said disappointed, stopping herself just in time before she finished that sentence.

“A what?” Alec asked, unable to quite mask his hurt, knowing what she was going to say. Omega. What he truly was. Even with living a lie every day for years he was still not good enough. That knowledge stung worse than any hit ever could.

“Never mind,” Maryse insisted, shaking her head, clearly not even wanting to say the word in association with her family name. “You just need more training.” She paused before she smiled satisfied as she proclaimed, “And I have found just the solution for you.”

“Another instructor?” Alec asked nervously, looking around to try and spot him.

His parents’ instructors had become steadily more and more brutal and he wasn’t fond of the idea of yet another, but he knew better than to say that.

“Hodge was too soft on you,” Maryse complained, making an annoyed hand wave at the memory of Alec’s latest personal trainer and instructor. “Still a bit unusual that he could drown in the lake out back,” Maryse wondered out loud but then quickly lost interest in the mystery.

Magnus looked very satisfied with himself and Alec had to control himself from not giving a dark smile. Hodge had drowned; that was true. However, that tends to happen when a large angry Alpha wolf sees an opportunity to avenge his wronged omega and drags you into the lake and keeps you under till you stop moving. Alec never officially praised Magnus for getting rid of his instructors, afraid Magnus would get careless and expose himself, putting himself in danger. Secretly though he couldn’t help but be pleased and awed by Magnus’ protectiveness.

Hodge had been gone for a few weeks now, giving Alec a small break from the constant training.

 _Hodge. Brutal. Evil. Bad. Hurt Alec. Destroy!_ Magnus sent to Alec, his voice filled with rage and his eyes almost seeming to glow golden; the eyes of a cat.

Alec had to remain at attention as his mother was watching him carefully, but he tried to reach Magnus through their connection.

 _Magnus, relax. Hodge is dead. He can’t hurt me any longer. Remember, no one can know you are here_ , Alec pleaded, worried for Magnus’ safety, hoping he would remain calm.

Magnus reluctantly relaxed and kept sitting next to Alec but he was looking at Maryse as if he hoped his gaze would burn her to a crisp.

“He only let me sleep two hours a night on average, making me use runes to keep going and he punished every mistake harshly. I don’t think he was soft, mother,” Alec protested, unsure where this was going but not liking it.

“Well, apparently he wasn’t tough enough as you are still not performing up to expectations; not even well enough for a regular Alpha not to mention one with a scent as strong as yours,” Maryse concluded darkly.

Alec sank as he replied meekly, “Yes, mother.”

“Come with me,” Maryse ordered and started to walk towards the other end of the training room.

As Maryse wasn’t looking at him Alec quickly petted Magnus’ head not only to calm the wolf but also to calm himself. He gave a small smile to Magnus before he forced himself to follow his mother before she got suspicious at his slow pace. Maryse stopped before the man and the boy Alec had noticed when he had entered. The man was about her age but had an even harder edge to his appearance that his mother did. The blond boy was a little shorter than him, and very well-trained, likely around Alec’s own age, give or take.

As soon as Alec reached the man and the blond boy their strong Alpha scents assaulted him. He was glad he had Magnus’ Alpha scent to help sort out their smells and subdue his instinctive desire to please them. He had considered if maybe his desire to please his parents was tied in with his omega nature, but had concluded it didn’t really matter as it was a need he had struggled to control even before he presented.

“Alexander, meet Jonathan and his legal guardian Valentine,” Maryse introduced, waving a hand at the man and then the blond boy.

Alec knew who Valentine was of course; everyone did. He was one of the most powerful men in Idris and likely one of the future leaders of the country. He was the founder and leader of the biggest political party in Idris. Valentine’s party, the Circle, was known for promoting traditional values and was a far right conservative party. They considered Downworlders of less worth due to their demon blood and saw Nephilim as special and chosen by Heaven and God. They also believed in traditional values which meant a supreme rule for Alphas as the strong gender, whom they believed were designed by God to rule over the other two lesser genders.

“Sir,” Alec said respectfully, nodding to Valentine, his hands once more clasped behind his back as he stood at attention before him.

Valentine simply nodded back, looking him up and down as if evaluating him, making Alec feel uncomfortable. There was a cruelty to Valentine’s eyes and hard lines in his face that Alec had never liked when he had seen Valentine from afar giving speeches and campaigning for upcoming elections. Up close and personal Alec’s dislike for the man only intensified.

“Call me Jace,” the blond Alpha boy said, offering his hand and a charming smile that Alec couldn’t help but respond to.

“Alec,” he said, shaking his hand.

“So, this is the boy you want me to train?” Valentine asked Maryse, sounding very unimpressed as Jace and Alec let go of each other.

“Yes,” Maryse confirmed, nodding towards Alec.

“What weapon has he picked?” Valentine asked.

Alec knew before his mother replied that Valentine would hate his choice. The bow was considered a lesser weapon by traditionalists as it was used from a distance. It was therefore considered a coward’s weapon.

“The bow,” Maryse admitted, the way she spat out the words making it clear she also felt the bow was an inferior choice which was something she had told Alec many times already.

“A weak weapon. A real warrior fights up close,” Valentine said with an air of disgust.

“Yes, I told him this. However, no other weapon helped bring him any significant results,” Maryse admitted with a hint of shame and great disappointment in her voice, making Alec blush in embarrassment and look down.

Magnus saw Alec’s shame and discomfort. He nuzzled against his leg, making Alec instinctively feel a bit better, a ghost of a smile playing over his lips.

“He is skilled with the bow when he makes an effort,” Maryse offered, an ill-veiled threat in her voice to make it clear she was expecting such effort to be made.

“Jonathan, show what you can do,” Valentine ordered coldly, gesturing to him.

“Yes, father,” Jace replied and took out a knife from his weapons belt.

Jace positioned himself before a faraway target. He barely aimed before he let the knife fly; bullseye.

“Impressive,” Maryse said when she saw the flawless and almost effortless shot.

“That was amazing,” Alec said to Jace in awe, smiling widely.

“Thanks. Just believe in yourself and you can do anything,” Jace told him with a cocky smile.

Jace went to collect his knife from the target. Alec watched him and his smile died.

 _Yeah. Not likely to happen_ , Alec thought sadly.

 _I believe_ , Magnus thought, looking up at him with warm eyes that made Alec smile a little.

If not for the fact that there were too many people Alec would have looked at Magnus and petted him for the kind words. However, he couldn’t so he kept looking straight ahead and not at Magnus.

 _I know you do. Thank you_ , Alec sent to him, trying to convey how much his words meant to him.

“And he’s younger than Alexander, isn’t he? Jonathan?” Maryse asked, sounding even more impressed now.

“By two years. He’s ten,” Valentine confirmed, nodding satisfied towards Jace for his performance.

“When did he present as Alpha?” Maryse asked as Jace rejoined them, putting his knife back in his weapons’ belt.

“When he was eight,” Valentine replied.

“Well, you have clearly done well with him. Hopefully living with you will toughen Alexander up,” Maryse said, her voice sounding grim but hopeful.

Her words caught up with Alec and he froze, caught between feeling rejected, fearful and uncertain.

“Wait, mother, I am to go live with him?” Alec asked surprised and shocked, trying not to show his sadness at being sent away.

“It’s an honor. Do you know who he is?” Maryse insisted, nodding towards Valentine.

“The leader of the Nationalist party, the Circle,” Alec dutifully replied.

“Precisely,” Maryse said, nodding, pride in her voice as she went on, “Also, an old friend. I was his second in all things for many years. I will be his running mate for the upcoming elections.”

Alec just nodded, unsure what to say to that. He didn’t believe the things the Circle preached but he knew his parents did.

“He looks scrawny and weak, but I will see what I can do. It will be a tough job,” Valentine said coldly, eyeing Alec critically.

Alec blushed and tensed, not liking the sound of this at all. He was getting more and more sure he was going to hate living with Valentine.

 _Evil! Bad! Want to eat that insolent idiot!_ Magnus thought to Alec, clearly fighting not to do so right now, his body tense as he gave Valentine death stares, fighting to remain sitting next to Alec.

 _Magnus. Remember that…_ , Alec thought to him, although Magnus’ words had made him feel a little better and the hint of a smile had touched his lips for a moment. A part of him thought that was why the wolf had said it, to make him feel better, but that almost seemed too human; too insightful. Didn’t it?

 _I know. Behave_ , Magnus said back, annoyance clear in his thoughts as the wolf forced himself to remain where he was, shooting daggers with his eyes at Valentine.

Alec suddenly noticed that Jace seemed to be looked to Alec’s right side where Magnus was sitting a lot, but Magnus was invisible to everyone. Why was he looking there so much?

 _Do you…. can Jace see you?!_ Alec thought fearfully, fighting to not look at Magnus himself so not to give anything away.

 _Not possible. No Nephilim can except you_ , Magnus replied but his thoughts felt apprehensive, now watching Jace carefully as well.

“I really appreciate it, Valentine,” Maryse said as they shook hands as if they had just completed a business transaction.

Alec had to fight the tears that was stuck behind his eyelids; he was such a disappointment he had just been handed over to become someone else’s responsibility; someone else’s problem.

“And I can do anything it takes to toughen him up?” Valentine asked of Maryse, darkness in his voice and eyes, when they let go of each other after the handshake had ended.

Maryse nodded grimly, making Alec have to fight a fearful shiver, not liking that thought at all. He was no stranger to pain and punishments – no Nephilim were – but there was something about Valentine. One thing was to take a punishment, but Alec had a bad feeling that Valentine enjoyed inflicting pain, that he found purpose in it. That was not a man he was keen to have control over his fate.

“Anything at all. Just no permanent injures. Scars are ok. I know you use Mundane healing as a teaching tool at times. I took your suggestion, so Robert and I have used it a few times as well with limited results. Maybe it will work better for you,” Maryse said with a dismissive air as if they were discussing the weather.

Alec had to fight not to show his rising fear, digging the nails on his right hand into the palm of his left behind his back till he drew blood, the pain distracting him and grounding him, helping him to keep the fear at bay.

“Very well. Has he packed everything?” Valentine asked.

“I will have his things sent to you this afternoon,” Maryse assured him.

Alec sank, he was not even allowed to come back even once. Not even to get his things. To say goodbye to Max and Izzy…

“Mother, may I see Max and Izzy again before…” Alec started to ask.

“No,” Maryse cut him off in a cold and strong voice. “You need to focus on getting better and clearly being around your siblings has distracted you from that.”

“Yes, mother,” Alec got out in a defeated tone, knowing from experience that debating this with her was useless.

 _I hate that woman!_ Magnus thought darkly, his cat eyes shining golden in anger when he looked at Maryse.

Alec smiled a little, feeling better at hearing Magnus’ words and protectiveness. He had a feeling the wolf had known that and said it for that reason.

“Good,” Valentine agreed.

Maryse turned to look at her oldest son, giving him a piercing look so strong he had to fight to not lower his gaze.

“Goodbye, Alexander. I suggest you learn to improve because if you don’t you really won’t like the consequences,” Maryse warned sharply.

“Yes, mother,” Alec got out, his mouth dry in fear of the threat. He was unsure what she would do if he failed this time but there was no doubt it would be bad.

Maryse nodded at that before she turned and started to walk away, Alec’s eyes following her.

Alec took a deep breath. He couldn’t fail. He couldn’t! He had to get this right. Somehow.

“Jonathan,” Valentine ordered as Maryse left the training room.

“Yes, father?” Jace said calmly as he came up to him.

Alec looked more closely at Jace and realized he hadn’t seen the blond show any emotions since he had met him. Maybe he could learn how to hide his emotions from Jace so he could appear stronger…. like the Alphas.

“Explain the house rules to Alexander and be back at the house by 15 hundred hours. I will start his training then,” Valentine ordered sharply.

“Yes, Sir,” Jace replied.

Jace and Alec watched Valentine walk away. When he had left the room and was out of sight and could no longer hear them both boys visibly relaxed and Alec finally stopped standing at attention. Jace turned to Alec and again Alec noticed he looked to where Magnus was sitting next to him.

“So, who’s the wolf no one else can see?” Jace asked curiously, nodding to Magnus.

“You can see him?!” Alec asked shocked and surprised.

 _Protect omega! Kill the Alpha threat?_ Magnus asked in his mind, standing up and growling threateningly at Jace.

Jace put up his hands and backed off a bit but didn’t look frightened, just more cautious now.

“I mean no harm,” Jace insisted, looking from the clearly agitated wolf to Alec.

 _No, Magnus! Don’t hurt him_ , Alec told him, quickly looking around to be sure they were not, yet at least, attracting any unwanted attraction from the others.

Magnus reluctantly stood down, sitting next to Alec again. Jace took a calming breath and lowered his hands, walking up to Alec once more.

“Yes, obviously I can see him,” Jace replied with a wry smile.

“ **How** can you see him?” Alec specified with an eye roll at the reply.

Jace shrugged as he said, “I assume because Valentine experimented on me as a baby, so I have pure angel blood.”

“You do? What does that do?” Alec asked curiously, having never heard of that before.

“I have more power, strength and endurance than a normal Shadowhunter or a normal Alpha. I can activate runes without a steele.” He paused as he added humorously, nodding to Magnus, “And apparently I can see glamoured wolves which is a new one.”

“I found him in the forest a few years ago outside my parents’ estate. He was injured,” Alec explained, feeling no need to lie now that Jace could see Magnus.

“There shouldn’t be any wolves left in Idris. They were all killed during the last war with the Downworld in fear they were actually werewolves,” Jace remined him, eyeing Magnus inquisitively.

“I know but he survived that I guess. His name is Magnus,” Alec told him.

Jace nodded at that before he asked thoughtfully, “I assume you don’t want anyone to know about him?”

“They can’t know, no one can! You are the only one beside me who can see through his glamour. They will kill him if they found him. Please don’t tell anyone,” Alec pleaded.

“Yes, they would kill him,” Jace agreed matter of fact. He paused before he added, clearly thinking through his options, “If I help you hide him, I’m an accomplice. I would be punished too if he were discovered.”

“I know but if it comes to that I will take as much of the punishment as I can,” Alec promised, nodding to emphasize his point. He paused before he added almost desperately, “He’s not dangerous. He really isn’t!”

 _To you. To him…that remains to be seen_ , Magnus thought, eyeing Jace warily.

“What will you give me if I keep your secret?” Jace asked thoughtfully, clearly weighting his options before taking a decision.

“What do you want?” Alec asked apprehensively.

“I cover for you with the wolf to Valentine and others. You cover for me with Valentine if I need to get away,” Jace suggested.

“Get away?” Alec asked, unsure what that meant.

Jace sighed and a rare vulnerable look came over his face before his mask was back in place.

“Valentine has high demands of me and severe punishments if I fail. Normally I can endure, I can do the tasks, but they are draining and push me to my limits. Sometimes I need to just….” Jace paused, trying to find the right word but then ended up with, “breathe.”

Alec nodded in understanding, knowing what he meant. He had sometimes gone to the forest for that same reason when he needed to just get away from his parents and their demands for a few moments.

“Ok. I will do that,” Alec promised solemnly.

Jace nodded and smiled at hearing that. He reached out his hand and Alec took it, shaking on the deal.

“Be careful with Valentine, Alec. He doesn’t tolerate weakness,” Jace warned when they separated after the handshake.

“I’m not…” Alec started to protest, blushing in embarrassment at the words, wanting to insist he wasn’t weak.

“You’re omega,” Jace said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be, keeping his voice low so only Alec could hear him.

“What?!” Alec asked shocked, looking fearfully around, his heart in his throat.

 _Can I please kill him now?_ Magnus begged, standing up and growling at Jace but this time Jace simply ignored him.

 _No!_ Alec pleaded, his head spinning, unsure what to do.

“I can smell it so don’t deny it,” Jace half warned and half explained. He looked at Magnus as he said, “The wolf has a very strong Alpha smell. That is what everyone else smells.” Jace turned to Alec and took a deep breath, smiling a bit when the sweet omega smell hit him before he regained his posture as he said, “But you…. you smell sweet. Like strawberries and fruits.”

Magnus looked from Alec to Jace, giving Jace a warning look as he physically pushed himself between the boys, making Alec pet him down his back to calm him down after looking around to ensure no one was watching him pet thin air.

“How would you know what an omega smells like?” Alec asked intrigued and shocked.

“I have met Downworlder omegas when Valentine has brought me to the negotiations between their leaders and Idris,” Jace told him.

“There are Downworlder omegas?” Alec asked surprised.

Jace nodded as he smiled and said, “Yes. The Downworld is very different than Idris. They even had omega leaders at the meetings I have been present at.”

Omega leaders? Alec shook his head. That sounded like a fairytale. Maybe Jace was just saying that to make him feel better though Jace didn’t seem like a person to lie to make others feel better.

“Nephilim omegas too?” Alec asked curiously, almost hopefully.

“I would assume such exist, but I have never met any before you that is,” Jace told him thoughtfully, thinking it over. He paused before he admitted, “I never really thought about how odd that actually is before you said that.”

“I haven’t met any omegas at all,” Alec admitted a bit sadly, thinking it might have helped him feel better if he had.

Jace gave him a thoughtful look.

“How do you manage to be an omega among so many Alphas? I get that everyone else gets an Alpha scent from you so they won’t react directly to you but you as omega should be affected by the Alpha scents,” Jace concluded, intrigued.

“Other Alpha scents drown in his,” Alec confessed, nodding to Magnus. He paused before he added, blushing a bit as he said it, “And any desire to please or obey…well, that is pretty much the essence of being a good solider, a good Shadowhunter.”

“True,” Jace agreed with a grin. He paused before he reminded him, a warning clear in his voice, “Submitting is not though and where Alphas seek dominance omegas will seek peace and compromise. That does not work well here in Idris.”

“No,” Alec admitted softly, looking down as his cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink. “But I can control those urges when Magnus is near me.”

“Alec, I don’t believe like others do that omegas are weak; just different,” Jace assured him in a tone which held more warmth than he had used with him so far.

His words and his tone made Alec forget his embarrassment and shame and look up at him.

“You don’t?” Alec asked hopefully.

Jace shook his head.

“No, I don’t but from what I know and have read then omegas are simply born physically weaker than Alphas. We were built for different things,” Jace explained.

“I have read everything I could about omegas in the archives; omegas were for childbearing and nursing and Alphas were the strong warriors. Even male omegas were built for this,” Alec clarified, blushing furiously as he said it, unsure if it meant he could actually get pregnant but had no way to investigate that.

Well, as Idris also outlawed homosexuality it wasn’t like it was something Alec had to worry about. Most likely if he managed to keep up this pretense at being an Alpha, he would be given a woman to mate at some point. He had known for a while now that he didn’t react sexually to females but for now just surviving and keeping up this pretense at being an Alpha took up his entire focus, pushing away his worry and confusion regarding his own sexuality.

“Who says childbearing is easy? I certainly would rather go into battle than be pregnant for nine months!” Jace proclaimed strongly.

 _He’s not what I would have thought_ , Magnus admitted, relaxing a bit around him, clearly starting to like the blond Alpha a bit.

 _Me neither_ , Alec admitted as he kept petting the wolf, both of them calmed and reassured by the physical connection.

“You are…” Alec started to say but then stopped, unsure what to say.

“What? Not as stupid as my handsome looks would indicate?” Jace suggested with a wink.

“Something like that,” Alec admitted with a wide grin.

“I was raised by Valentine since my parents died when I was just a baby. As soon as I no longer needed a nursemaid Valentine started my training. There are expectations put upon me as the heir to Valentine’s party, fortune and ideas,” Jace told him in a dark tone, making it clear he was not at all happy about that.

“I know all about expectations,” Alec replied grimly, thinking about his own parents.

“I am sure you do but whatever you have felt, whatever you have tried, will be nothing compared to what Valentine will do to you,” Jace warned him.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked him, fighting to keep the fear out of his voice.

“I will try and help you as much as I can, but I think you are failing your training and the tests here at the Academy because you as an omega weren’t built for them,” Jace told him honestly.

Again, Alec was surprised by Jace’s lack of contempt or disgust when he called him omega. He said it more like a fact. He didn’t seem to think less of omegas, but just as he had said he saw the second genders to have been made with certain advantages or disadvantages that just couldn’t be helped but which didn’t make one weaker or stronger.

“What do I do then?” Alec asked in a defeated voice, feeling very lost at the idea he would never be able to get it right.

“Use your own strengths. Instead of using brute force use intelligence. Instead of raw power, use persuasion. Use the skills you have. There is more than one way to reach a goal,” Jace advised him.

“That’s…rather a good suggestion,” Alec admitted slowly, smiling at Jace.

No one had ever suggested that to him before as in Idris there was only one way; the Alpha way. The way of strength and muscles and power.

“Don’t let the blond hair fool you; I do have a brain cell or two,” Jace teased, winking at him.

Alec laughed at that.

“Ok. I will try,” Alec promised, still smiling from the joke.

Jace sobered then as he warned, “He will punish you, horribly.”

Alec’s fear returned at the certainty in Jace’s tone. Magnus nuzzled against him and Alec stroked his head, calmed by doing so, taking a shaky breath to calm himself.

“But you will be alright,” Jace assured him with a knowing air, giving his nearest arm a comforting squeeze.

“How do you know?” Alec asked softly, in a low voice.

“Because I was alright, and I think you are tougher than me. You would have to be to have gotten this far at the Academy as an omega,” Jace told him honestly.

Alec smiled at that. He had never looked at it like that.

“Thank you I guess.”

 _Alexander. Must protect_ , Magnus sent to him, sounding distraught and sad at the thought of having to witness him hurt by Valentine.

 _It’s ok, Magnus. I can bear it_ , Alec assured him, fighting to keep conviction in his thoughts at the statement.

“Are you communicating with the wolf?” Jace asked curiously, looking from Magnus to Alec.

Alec nodded as he explained, “We have a bond that means I can hear him in my mind.”

“I have never heard of that but sure,” Jace said with a shrug as he advised, “Then use that for the strength to withstand Valentine”

Alec nodded as he looked fondly at Magnus while replying, “He always brings me strength.”

Jace’s eyes narrowed in warning as he said, “See that you do and remain strong. If Valentine sees you break, cry, beg…he will just do so much worse.”

Alec sank but fought to hide his worries as he replied, “I will endure.”

Jace smiled and nodded in satisfaction at his reply as he said, “Good.” He paused before he went on in a dark tone, “Be aware that in public I will have to act as Valentine wishes. Anything else would be punished.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked confused.

“It means if the others at the Academy make jokes about omegas I will be expected to join in, and I will. Stuff like that,” Jace told him honestly.

“But you wouldn’t really mean it?” Alec asked hopefully, to confirm it.

Jace shook his head as he elaborated, his words a clear warning, “No but if Valentine or the others criticizes or makes fun of your progress, I can’t shield you from that.”

“I understand,” Alec promised, nodding grimly.

“Now, let me explain the rules of the house. Listen carefully for if you break them Valentine will punish you and if you break a rule more than once the punishment will get steadily worse. I will help you avoid breaking them as much as I can,” Jace promised.

“Thank you,” Alec said, meaning it. He paused before he asked honestly, “Why are you helping me so much?”

Jace gave him a surprisingly soft look as he said, “Firstly, it seems what I observed among Downworlder omegas holds true for Nephilim omegas too; I feel an instinctive need to protect.”

“Really?” Alec asked surprised. “But omegas were apparently treated so poorly in the past.”

“All instincts can be repressed. In particular if they are feared,” Jace warned.

“So….an instinct?” Alec asked, a bit disappointed to hear that.

“An instinct I choose to give into” Jace told him firmly, making Alec smile a little. He paused before he added with a rare honestly, “Well, living with Valentine I have met few people worthy of helping. You are the expectation, Alec.”

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt.

Alec oddly felt that even though he was the oldest then in many ways Jace seemed older than him, tougher, more jaded. His parents had not allowed him to be a child for long, but he had still been a child at heart. He had a feeling Jace had never been a child, not even inside. Alec felt sorry for him for that, that even his own mind had become the warrior Valentine wanted. Maybe that was why his parents had always been so disappointed in him; no matter what they had said or done to him in his mind and heart he had remained a child, hopeful and kind, pure and naïve to a degree rarely seen in Nephilim children who were taught how to kill before they were taught to talk.

“Just be careful for as your mother correctly recalled then Valentine often uses Mundane healing after punishments as a part of his discipline, but that doesn’t mean he expects a lesser performance the day after. So, if you are healing the Mundane way and have to show him something the next day he will punish you again that day if you don’t live up to his expectations,” Jace cautioned.

 _Valentine is evil_ , Magnus concluded darkly. He looked hopefully at Alec as he thought, _Can I eat him?_

Again Alec couldn’t help but smile a little at the words and Magnus’ protectiveness.

 _Sadly not. We won’t be able to leave Idris alive if we kill the leader of the Circle, but I like the idea_ , Alec admitted darkly.

After Jace had explained the very many house rules, promising to help him obey them as best as he could, Alec thought maybe Jace would be willing to help him in another way. When they were walking towards Valentine’s mansion Alec finally found the courage to ask.

“Jace,” Alec began, stopping to think how to say it.

“Yes?” Jace encouraged, looking to him in between looking where they walked.

Jace smiled a bit when he looked at Magnus. The wolf made sure to walk next to Alec but between him and Jace, clearly not trusting the blond Alpha that easily with his omega.

“I want to try and figure out what happened to the Nephilim omegas. Will you help me?” Alec asked, deciding to be honest, saying it all at once, nervously awaiting his reaction.

“A secret mission?” Jace suggested with a small smile, clearly liking that idea.

Alec smiled back as he nodded, “Yes.”

Jace grinned widely as he said, “Sure. Sounds exciting.”

“Thank you,” Alec said warmly, happy to have someone to help him.

They were very close to Valentine’s mansion when Jace turned and looked at Alec very seriously, forcing the raven-haired boy to stop as well.

“Alec, you must be very careful with Valentine. He hates weakness of all kinds, including Downworlders and omegas,” Jace cautioned him.

 _Charming guy_ , Magnus thought, and Alec almost smiled at the humor in Magnus’ thoughts.

Magus always knew how to cheer him up.

“I will,” Alec promised, nodding to emphasize his words.

Jace nodded back before he admitted with something between sadness and joy, “I am selfish enough to be happy you will now live with me.”

“Why selfish?” Alec asked puzzled, feeling happy to hear the other boy liked having him here. Maybe Jace could be his first human friend.

“Because then I am no longer alone with Valentine, but it will be so horrible for you,” Jace admitted softly, giving Alec a lost look. He paused before he added with a dark air, “Therefore selfish.”

Alec took a deep breath, getting his fear under control. He was sure Jace didn’t mean to frighten him but just tell him the facts. That alone was probably the most frightening thing about it.

“I understand. And I will be fine. I will have Magnus,” Alec said, looking down at the large silver wolf by his side, petting him, finding strength in the touch. He hesitated before he asked hopefully, “And you?”

Jace gave a rare real warm smile, his mask gone for a moment as he said, “And me.”

Jace reached out his hand to Alec as he spoke, his tone questioning, betraying he was just as eager for a friend and confidant as Alec was, “Brothers?”

Alec shook Jace’s hand warrior style, his hand around his waist as he smiled widely and replied, “Brothers.”

When they faced Valentine that afternoon, they both felt stronger for their newfound vow of brotherhood, knowing it would help them through what was to come. In the days that followed Alec was very grateful he had both Magnus and Jace with him, unsure he would have survived otherwise as Valentine was everything Jace had warned he would be – and so much worse.

_The end of part 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). It would mean a lot to me and be very motivating. Thank you so much.


	4. Of Omegas And Parabatais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Jace try to protect Alec as he, being omega, keeps failing Valentine’s tests meant for Alphas. In an effort to try and make Alec pass as Alpha Alec and Jace become parabatai so Alec can draw on Jace’s strength. Jace and Alec find the first clue to the Idris omegas. Alec and Magnus admit to caring deeply for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced child abuse. Referenced lashing as punishment (not shown but welts/scars mentioned). Bad parents. Discrimination against omegas and betas. Politics mentioned. Killing political opponents mentioned. Basically, we are seeing the rise of a dictatorship here so with that comes the unusual lack of freedoms and brutality towards anyone opposing the regime.  
> Jace mentions that Mundanes think tall people are favored like Alphas are favored in Idris. None of them have ever been in the Mundane world so Jace is just guessing based on a book he read and trying to cheer Alec up as Alec is taller than him. There's no discrimination against people based on height implied in this and Mundanes don’t have second genders. As mentioned, it is just to try and cheer him up.

_Please read chapter notes for warnings_

# Chapter 4: Of Omegas And Parabatais

The next two years passed both slowly and quickly. Valentine had won the elections with Maryse as his running mate, making any hope of escape from him and from Idris unnoticed impossible. If Idris had been an Alpha dominated society before, it became even worse now with Valentine in complete control. His opponents had a tendency to disappear or die from an awful lot of accidental poisonings. A small resistance remained but it quickly became silent, working behind the scenes as direct opposition to Valentine and his government became too dangerous. Valentine promoted all his loyal supports to key positions, including the Lightwoods and Victor Aldertree. In fact, most of the elite got high positions in his government, silencing even the ruling families who didn’t agree with him as they kept their power and influence. The few opponents who survived Valentine’s ‘cleansing’ sought positions at Institutes. As Valentine had killed his main opponents a low-level minister from the opposing party, from an unknown and little-known Nephilim family from the countryside, the Underhill family, became the opposition leader. However, wisely the family moved away from Idris and to an Institute instead. From here they operated mainly behind the scenes, having quickly learned that direct opposition to Valentine meant death. Nasty rumors had it the opposition had allied themselves with the Downworld but so far, no one had officially been put on trial for it. If the Underhill family and their supporters were lucky Valentine had dismissed them as a threat. Otherwise if they were put on trial they would be sentenced to death. Valentine owned the courts as easily and completely as he owned everything else.

In Valentine’s mansion the political game played in Alicante seemed far away and the focus for Alec, Jace and Magnus were on more immediate concerns; getting through this day and then the next with as little pain as possible.

Valentine was everything Jace had warned he would be and so much worse. The only comfort was that the instructors at the Academy were marginally less cruel, but just as unforgiving when it came to making mistakes or failing. Funnily enough…three instructors went missing in those two years from the Academy and it just so happened it was the three who had been particularly mean to Alec. In Valentine’s Idris many people went missing and no one ever dared to question it which worked to their advantage. Good thing no one but Alec and Jace could see Magnus because anyone would have been able to tell how pleased with himself the wolf was whenever he managed to remove a threat from the omega he was guarding as best as he could. However, Alec’s greatest threat, Valentine, was too highly placed to go missing or have a sudden accident without people questioning it and accusing the two boys living with him. So, Magnus controlled himself, barely, and Alec endured. Jace did what he could to shield the omega boy with varying degree of success.

While Alec didn’t perform as well as the elite Alphas in the physical classes at the Academy, he outperformed everyone by miles when it came to almost any other discipline. Tactics, diplomacy, strategy, history…any other topic, any other test than purely brute force Alec easily outperformed even the fiercest Alphas. Even Jace with his pure angel blood added to his Alpha status could not match Alec’s strategic mind. Alec had feared Jace might be upset he was outperforming him. He knew the other students were, but not half as upset as they would surely be if they knew he was omega. However, Jace wasn’t at all upset. He was happy; using Alec’s strength in those areas as prove to Valentine Alec was performing and was a great asset whenever he could to try and help Alec get a small level of consideration when Valentine wanted to punish him for failing the physical tests. Sadly though; brute force was next to the only type of strength Valentine cared for.

There was one area of battle where Alec also outshined everyone else. His archery. Few Alphas picked the bow and the few who did hadn’t practiced with Alec’s intensity nor did they have Alec’s eye for detail and his intense focus. Here he also excelled. Regretfully Valentine wasn’t impressed with bowmanship, only admiring traditional Alpha fighting skills which were mainly hand to hand combat and weapons like knives and blades. In those areas Alec performed well but nowhere near as well as his Alpha colleagues. However, as Jace reminded him, Alec actually outperformed everyone in more topics than he was behind in. It was just that the few topics where he was behind were also the ones that had Valentine’s focus, and which were valued in an Alpha dominated society.

Jace had lived up to the protectiveness he had shown when Alec had first met him. At first Magnus and he had an uneasy alliance centered around Alec; keeping Alec safe. Magnus didn’t really trust the Alpha and wasn’t keen to get his scent on Alec.

Jace showed more understanding than Alec had thought possible when it came to respecting a wolf’s feelings and possessiveness – even a huge silver Alpha wolf. As thanks for this fact Magnus generously allowed the blond boy to touch Alec; even hug. It was a huge deal for the wolf; a sign of trust and a warning that Jace better not break that trust. In the two years that passed Jace never did. Therefore, their common goal to see Alec safe extended to an unusual friendship. Magnus even started to feel bad when Jace got punished by Valentine. It didn’t happen often; Jace was good; beyond good. He was the best warrior in Idris, hands down. And yet it was never enough for Valentine; he kept pushing the blond boy. Most of the time Jace met his expectations but once in a while he failed and had to endure Valentine’s idea of punishment and encouragement to do better; which was normally a beating or some other physical punishment, which Jace was luckily always allowed to use iratzes for as soon as it was over as Valentine couldn’t have his perfect soldier sporting scars. That would ruin the picture of strength and power he wanted to project.

Jace had been surprised when he had seen that not only would Magnus get protective of him and cared for him when he was injured, but Alec would go into full mother hen overdrive. Jace had never had a mother and had never had anyone care for him as gently as Alec would. Alec would clean his wounds, help him with iratzes…. just hold him. Jace would never admit it, but he had a few times injured himself during training solely to be cared for in the mothering way Alec offered. There was something uniquely soothing to have the omega fuss over him and just let himself be taken care of, for once not having to be strong all the time.

Alec hadn’t been allowed to visit Max or Izzy, but with Jace’s help he got messages to Izzy by using a messenger pigeon. The idea was Alec’s who had read about pigeons used to send messages from Mundane war history, but Jace had been able to help secure such a pigeon. Alec had worried for Izzy when she was to present her second gender, fearing she might too be omega. However, she told him she had presented beta to her parents’ disappointment. However, Maryse had quickly seized the opportunity and used her daughter the only way a beta could be used when it came to power and influence in Idris; to get her mated well.

When Alec had turned 14, Izzy had written him, heartbroken, when she had told him that Maryse had arranged her bonding to Victor Aldertree; a cruel man who believed 100% in the God-given superiority of Alphas. Alec was determined to save his sister from such a fate, and he knew he had only a few years to do it as Izzy was meant to be bonded when she turned 18. Maryse and Robert were already schooling her to be a good beta mate for the powerful Alpha Aldertree; she was no longer attending classes to be a warrior, a Shadowhunter, but instead was taught topics considered suitable for betas – nursing, art and history for example. Thankfully, Izzy had always enjoyed medicine, so she focused on that. However, as a beta she could only be a nurse and never a doctor as she had dreamed of. Izzy was strong though, so she was determined to enter nursing school and advocate for equal rights for the chance to become a doctor later on. Alec admired that about her but warned her to be careful; when she was bonded her mate would control all her decisions and finances and from what he heard Victor Aldertree was not a man who wanted a ‘modern beta’ as a mate. Alec wanted to tell Izzy he was omega, but didn’t dare do it using the pigeon so he waited for the day he might hopefully see her again in person.

Alec was brought out of his musings when the knife he was throwing against a faraway target missed the center circle, embedding itself in the second inner circle. Jace and he had been showing their skills to Valentine in the courtyard of his mansion for a while now. He had been doing well, going by body memory and routine as he had been throwing one knife after another at the faraway target. Till now. He froze, knowing he had fucked up. Alec could almost feel Valentine’s eyes on his back, too anxious for his reaction to turn around and look at him.

Alec looked down at Magnus who was sitting close by, observing him. The silver wolf had looked proud moments before; now he looked worried, his gaze going between Alec and Valentine nervously. On instinct the wolf got to his feet and stood between Alec and Valentine, knowing he had to move, knowing he couldn’t protect his omega by attacking his enemy outright but wanting, needing the feeling of shielding him for just a few moments.

Alec gave Magnus as comforting a smile as he could and looked over at Jace to see if he had noticed; knowing that if Jace was worried then it was bad. Jace continued throwing knives at his own target but Alec could see he had tensed, clearly also fearing Valentine’s reaction. Alec sank; it was bad then.

“Alexander!” Valentine said sharply, his voice echoing off the walls of the courtyard as he came over to him with quick steps.

Alec winced as he could hear the anger in Valentine’s tone, the disappointment. Of course, he would miss today of all days. Their day off from the Academy where Valentine had asked the boys to show him their progress in the courtyard, having decided he wanted to see them use throwing knives. Alec had been intense on the task at first but as time had passed and Valentine hadn’t allowed them any breaks Alec’s thoughts had drifted to his sister and his worry for her future.

“Yes, Sir?” Alec said as calmly as he could as he forced himself to turn and look at Valentine, clasping his hands behind his back, standing at attention.

Magnus reluctantly pulled back to stand beside Alec, giving Valentine a look filled with hatred, baring his teeth to make his distaste for the Alpha clear.

“You need to focus!” Valentine scolded harshly when he stopped in front of him. He gave Alec a dark look as he added, “How can you keep failing common battle tests this spectacularly when you seem to do battle strategies so well?!”

Alec bit his lower lip nervously and averted his eyes to the floor. He knew why but Valentine could never know he was omega.

“I…don’t know, Sir,” Alec said softly, his cheeks going red in embarrassment at his failure.

“Maybe twenty lashes will teach you to make more of an effort,” Valentine remarked casually, the ease with which he said it made the promise of pain so much crueler.

Magnus growled at Valentine, giving him a death glare.

 _Protect omega! Kill!_ Magnus’ enraged thoughts hit Alec with such mental force he almost lost his balance and had to fight to keep his footing.

 _Magnus, you can’t! We need a plan. You kill him now we will be captured and killed ourselves_ , Alec thought to the wolf, trying to sound calmer than he felt, aware Magnus could smell his fear on him, fueling the rage and anger coming off Magnus in waves.

Jace cast a worried look at Alec and did an almost invisible hand wave at Magnus to get him to stay put. The blond boy walked over to Alec and Valentine, projecting a calm strength he didn’t feel.

“Father, as you say he consistently outperforms the entire Academy in the political and strategic topics. In fact, his scores in those areas are higher than anyone’s has been since as far back as records show. Maybe if…” Jace suggested, his voice calm and his gaze strong and even.

Valentine gave Jace a warning look as he cautioned him, “Jonathan, if you are not careful, I might start to think you are soft on him on purpose.”

“He did well with the bow,” Jace reminded him, not about to give in. He usually achieved what he set out to do and he usually got what he wanted.

As he had gotten older Jace found it more and more difficult to bend for Valentine; his first concern and priority had quickly become to protect the omega boy who had become like a brother to him.

“He is adequate with the bow,” Valentine admitted reluctantly, doing a dismissive hand gesture as if that weren’t important which it also wasn’t to him. He paused before he added harshly, “He is terrible with everything else.” The words made Alec draw back as if slapped, his cheeks heating again in shame. Valentine gave Alec an ominous look before he added, “If it wasn’t for his strong Alpha scent one might even think he was…omega!”

Valentine spit the word omega out like it was the worst insult he could think of and no doubt to him it was, maybe just tying with being called a Downworlder. It was odd how the same word could sound so different. When Magnus said omega in Alec's mind, it was like a caress, almost sacred, more like a prayer than a word really. When Valentine said the word, it was like it was poison in his mouth.

Alec could feel Magnus and Jace tensing and he stood up straighter, fighting the anxiety the words brought him. He forced himself to look Valentine in the eyes.

“Sorry, Sir,” Alec got out, proud of himself that his voice sounded almost normal and not as fearful and weak as he felt.

“Father, I…” Jace started again with stubborn determination.

“Jonathan, I am running out of patience! This protectiveness you are showing is weak!” Valentine thundered, his eyes narrowing in annoyance as he looked at Jace, annoyance and a clear warning in his eyes. He paused, calming himself down before he added with the deadly calm of a snake, “To love is to destroy. Do you want me to remind you of that?”

Jace almost physically recoiled from him as he shook his head, fighting to appear calm and not show weakness, knowing what Valentine did if he sensed weakness in others.

“You told me to teach him. I should share in his punishment. If he fails then I have failed in my duty to teach him,” Jace said as calmly as he could, his hands fisted by his side, his gaze defiant and strong.

 _No! Valentine must die!_ Magnus thought angrily, moving so he was standing between Jace and Alec while he kept glaring at Valentine in warning even though the Alpha couldn’t see him, making it clear he didn’t want either boy to get hurt.

“Jace, no!” Alec protested with dread written on his face, giving the blond boy a horrified look, not wanting Jace to suffer on his behalf.

“Shh!” Jace hissed, giving Alec a warning look, his eyes flashing golden for a moment.

Alec reluctantly shut up, not wanting Valentine to see them fight over whom wanted to protect whom. That would for sure not go over well with him.

“True,” Valentine agreed slowly, nodding thoughtfully. He did a dismissive hand wave as he ordered, “Fine, ten lashes for each.”

Jace nodded, looking relieved. Magnus looked only marginally relieved, looking from one boy to the other in dismay, worry written clearly on his face. Alec looked downright devastated, struggling to accept that Jace would suffer due to him. It was not the first time it would happen, but Alec hated it all the same. He would rather suffer a thousand punishments than see others hurt because of him.

Valentine loved to make Alec and Jace ‘think about what they had done wrong; how they had failed’. To that effect he often waited hours before delivering his punishments. Today was no exception. Valentine had Jace and Alec show him their skills for another hour or so before he delivered his punishment.

Jace volunteered to go first and Valentine had agreed with that. Jace bore his ten lashes without screaming, only making small pained noises, refusing to give Valentine that satisfaction. In an affect to give Alec moral support Magnus and Jace both stayed to oversee Alec’s punishment even though Alec begged Jace to go and try and alleviate the pain from the welts on his back from the lashing. However, neither Jace nor Magnus left Alec’s side but remained there, offering silent support.

When it was Alec’s turn Valentine seemed to take extra pleasure in trying his best to force a scream from the raven-haired boy. Despite doing his worst, he didn’t succeed which both seemed to upset and please him. A few more of the welts left behind from the lashing had broken skin on Alec’s back than Jace’s but both boys were used to pain by now and it was manageable.

Valentine allowed them to use iratzes after a few hours, wanting them to feel the punishment to consider how they had failed. They had both been happy when they had been allowed to go to their rooms and not suffer through the evening meal with Valentine in this state, which, knowing Valentine, could have been a possibility. Alec was in particularly happy as he was unsure he could have held Magnus back much longer, despite the wolf knowing what was at stake.

They went to Jace’s room; his was bigger and had its own bathroom. Magnus helped with practiced ease to carry antiseptic bottles and other objects in his mouth over to the bed as Jace and Magnus prepared to look at Alec’s wounds first with practiced ease. Alec sat on the bed and Jace started to look at the welts on his back. Jace had barely to reach his hand down before Magnus had the right bottle of antiseptic for him, delivering it with surprising gentleness after fetching it in his mouth. Jace smiled his thanks the wolf as he took the bottle and cleaned Alec’s wounds, wincing with him when even the gentle touch made Alec wince in pain. Then Magnus was ready with a bottle of ointment to help ease the pain and clean the wounds better, preventing scarring till they could use iratzes in a few hours. Having delivered all the things Jace needed to help Alec Magnus jumped on the bed and put his head on Alec’s thigh, snuggling him, offering him comfort. Alec stroked his head and ears, drawing strength from the touch and connection, the calming scent of the Alpha wolf.

To ease Alec’s discomfort as much as possible Jace ended his caretaking with bandaging Alec’s wounds. In a few hours when they could use iratzes the welts would disappear completely, but both Jace and Magnus had long ago made a pact to ensure Alec would suffer as little as possible and for as brief a period as possible.

When Alec was done Jace sat on the bed, positioning himself so Alec didn’t have to move so Magnus could keep his physical connection to the omega, something Jace had quickly learned calmed both the wolf and Alec.

“I am so sorry,” Alec said miserably as he tried to be as gentle as possible as he used a cotton swap with disinfection on Jace’s many welts on his back. A few had broken skin, but they all looked red and angry.

“It’s fine, Alec. I’m happy I could help in some way,” Jace assured him, tensing at the sting from the wounds whenever Alec touched him, but otherwise didn’t react to what he was doing.

“He’s right. Your protectiveness flares,” Alec warned Jace as he stroked Magnus’ ear and rubbed under his chin, knowing the wolf needed some extra touch after something like this had happened.

Alec applied the ointment to Jace’s wounds, again making Jace tense at the sting the touch left behind when he applied it to his wounds. Jace had opted out of being bandaged as he could use an iratze in a few hours, so Alec finished his work quickly.

“Valentine can’t scent it, but the omega scent makes me feel protective,” Jace said when Alec had finished and had pulled a bit back, turning around so he could face Alec when he spoke.

“Oh,” Alec replied, trying to hide his disappointment at hearing that Jace’s protectiveness was just something he couldn’t control; not a sign of brotherhood or friendship.

However, Jace easily picked up on the sadness and doubt in Alec.

“No, Alec. I want to protect you for you; I keep telling you that,” Jace reminded him, his voice firm and strong. “But it’s an Alpha instinct to protect omegas.”

“Yes. So, you have said. I haven’t really seen that in any other Alpha than you,” Alec said softly, trying hard not to sound as bitter as it came out. Magnus nuzzled closer to Alec’s leg, making Alec pet his ear again. Alec smiled softly as he looked down at the wolf as he added, “And Magnus of course.”

“And so we read. They have clearly tried to eradicate all mention of omegas from Nephilim history. But the one text we found mentioning omegas in the Alicante archives made it clear the Clave was afraid of them. Afraid of the power an omega can have over an Alpha. The instincts to protect and care that Alphas get around omegas. They had to get rid of them then in order to ensure Alpha dominance. Betas were different. They are like Mundanes in many ways and are therefore easier to mislead and control,” Jace reminded him.

They hadn’t found many clues to Nephilim omegas, but they had found a few mentions in the Alicante archives, the biggest and most comprehensive archive in Idris, that referenced omegas. However, it was clear Nephilim omegas had existed at some point and all proof of their existence had been systematically destroyed. None of the new surviving clues mentioned anything as to whether omegas were still being born nor what happened if they were.

“I don’t feel powerful and Valentine doesn’t seem afraid,” Alec remarked darkly.

“He doesn’t know you’re omega and thank the Angel for that!” Jace said firmly, nodding.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. I mean it can hardly be worse than this,” Alec said with a defeated sigh, still stroking Magnus with one hand, putting the other hand on his other leg, looking lost.

“Alec! Don’t say that. You’ll be fine,” Jace assured him, putting a hand over his on his leg.

“I will never be good enough. I’m omega. He is expecting Alpha skills,” Alec reminded him sadly.

“Remember what we read; Alphas are known for having greater physical strength, but omegas were known for being better at tasks that required deep and careful thinking; intelligence and intellectual tasks and they were mentioned as having better instincts when it came to people. I think that is another reason the Clave clearly fears omegas; they fear they can overturn the Alpha rule. They clearly have the skills to do so. Wars are not won by strength alone no matter what the Clave, or most of Idris for that matter, thinks. No matter what your father or Valentine thinks!” Jace reminded Alec firmly, referencing the few clues they had found here in Idris.

It was clear to them both that they had to get out of Idris if they were to find more information on omegas. If they could get away from Valentine it would be safer for Alec too. It would be safer and better for all of them if they could get away from him.

“Omegas are physically smaller,” Alec reminded Jace what they had read.

Jace shrugged, not seeing that as important as he pointed out, “It’s generalizations. Also, the text claimed omegas were frequently taller than Alphas. You are freakishly tall!”

“That’s not strength,” Alec dismissed.

“Some Mundanes think so,” Jace insisted. He paused as he told Alec, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, “I read a Mundane book once. It was repeated on like every fourth page that the guy was taller than the girl. It was clearly seen as important for the mating rituals that followed and a signal of his power.”

 _He read one book? One?_ Magnus thought with sarcastic amusement, trying to lighten Alec’s mood.

Alec chuckled, stroking Magnus some more.

“What did he say?” Jace asked, giving the wolf a suspicious look.

“He is asking if you read only one book?” Alec translated, amusement in his tone, letting Magnus cheer him up.

“Ha,ha. Funny wolf today, aren’t you?” Jace complained though his spirits were lifted by the joke. He paused before he continued the by now familiar banter with the wolf as he said, “What do you know? You are a Wolf; you don’t read.”

 _I am always funny_ , Magnus thought. The wolf pulled away from Alec’s touch and moved around on the bed, Alec and Jace following him with confused looks on their faces. Magnus went behind Jace’s back, making the blond try to turn to look at him, bewildered while Alec’s face showed recognition and understanding.

 _Now make him stay still so I can help_ , Magnus thought.

Before Jace knew what was happening he felt something wet touch his back and he pulled back at once.

“Wait! What?” Jace asked baffled, giving Magnus a look between shock and confusion.

“Let him lick the wounds. His touch is healing. Since you didn’t want me to bandage you this will help,” Alec told Jace calmingly as he did a hand movement to get Jace to turn his back to Magnus again so he could continue.

Jace obeyed, turning his back to the Wolf. At first, he was tense as the wolf licked his wounds but then as Magnus continued Jace relaxed, indeed feeling the sting ease from the wounds.

“Healing? Like Warlock healing magic?” Jace asked, trying to understand how the Alpha wolf could having a healing touch. He had never heard of such a thing before but then Magnus was unlike any Alpha would he had ever heard of.

“I wouldn’t know,” Alec admitted.

“But Valentine didn’t want us to…” Jace warned.

“Magnus has done this for me before. It removes the pain. The scars remain,” Alec calmed him.

“Oh,” Jace said softly, relaxing. A few moments later Magnus was done and jumped down on the floor. He sat next to Jace, giving him an expecting look.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Jace said with a smile as he petted the wolf on the head.

 _Reckless, arrogant, foolish, brave little Alpha. You are my pack as well_ , Magnus thought fondly.

“Magnus says you are also in his pack,” Alec translated with a smile.

“Also?” Jace asked, looking pleased at the words.

“He calls me pack too,” Alec clarified, giving Magnus a fond smile.

“I would rather be your pack, wolf, than Valentine’s heir,” Jace said darkly as he kept stroking Magnus.

“I don’t know why you even mentioned the tall thing. In Idris being tall is not considered powerful,” Alec reminded him, not able to quite let go of the idea, the thought, that attributes he had would be considered strong, Alpha-like qualities elsewhere, like being tall in the Mundane world. Well, at least part of it as he assumed; they likely had different definitions too.

“Maybe it should,” Jace suggested with a wink. Then he grew serious as he added, “All joking aside your political and strategic abilities are beyond belief. Even Valentine sees it. Your intelligence and intellect beats anything. I told you; in the Downworld omegas are often leaders and I bet it is due to those very reasons.”

Alec smiled a bit at that before he said sadly, “But Valentine doesn’t care about that. Valentine’s tests are all physical endurance and strength! Alphas skills. As an omega I will never pass.”

Jace was silent for a moment. Then suddenly something occurred to him.

“I might have an idea,” Jace said slowly. He started to grin widely as he rose from the bed and went to his cupboard. He took out a white shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Magnus, watch him for me?” Jace asked of the wolf as he walked to the door.

 _With my life!_ Magnus swore, giving Jace a serious look as he moved and sat down next to Alec, his body a shield between the door and Alec.

“Magnus says he will protect me with his life which I really hope it won’t come to,” Alec translated, looking confused at Jace.

 _But thanks so much. I will do the same for you_ , Alec thought to Magnus, smiling as he petted him.

“Focus on getting better. I’ll be back later,” Jace said, a determined look on his face as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Okay,” Alec said unnecessarily as Jace had already left.

 _I really wish you would let me kill Valentine,_ Magnus thought sadly as he jumped up on the bed and laid back down with his head on Alec’s lap.

 _You could kill him, but we would never get out of Alicante. They would capture us and likely execute us; Valentine is too important. Someone would need to die for his murder. No, we need to get to an Institute. We could escape to the Mundane world from there if needs be_ , Alec reminded him.

Magnus gave him an intense look, looking thoughtful and oddly intelligent, human intelligent, when he looked at Alec. The boy stroked his head and ears tenderly and Magnus eagerly leaned into the touch.

“Thank you for always taking such good care of me,” Alec said fondly.

 _To the Downworld. Go to the Downworld,_ Magnus thought.

“Yes, good idea. If we can get to an Institute, we can reach out to the Downworld,” Alec agreed, nodding.

 _Protect omega, protect Alexander_ , Magnus thought strongly, his gaze fierce and unwavering when he looked at Alec.

Alec smiled affectionately as the wolf laid his head back in his lap.

 _I love you, Magnus. I would never get through this without you_ , Alec thought, sending all his love and care with the thought.

 _Love you too_ , Magnus thought, and Alec was overwhelmed by the sense of affection and love in the thoughts coming from the wolf.

Meanwhile, Jace was on a mission. He knew his father would be in his study at this time of the evening. He knocked and entered when he heard Valentine’s voice allowing it.

“Father,” Jace acknowledged formally as he stood before Valentine’s desk, standing at attention, happy he had refused bandages as Valentine would have seen it and considered it weak.

“Jonathan. Back on your feet I see,” Valentine said approvingly as he looked up from the documents before him.

“Father, I have been thinking of a way to use Alexander better,” Jace said slowly, choosing his words carefully to get Valentine to agree.

“Do tell,” Valentine allowed, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

“Let him become my parabatai,” Jace said, fighting not to show how much he wanted him to say yes.

“Bind yourself to someone so weak?!” Valentine asked with disbelief clear in his tone.

Jace’s hands were fists but he forced himself not to react to the words. Alec was not weak; he was everything but that, but Valentine would never understand what true strength was all about.

“Think about it, father. Because he is weak, I can control the bond. I get all the added power of the bond. He gets none,” Jace claimed, hating to have to talk about Alec like this but knowing it was necessary to get Valentine to agree.

Jace was careful not to betray he intended to use the bond the exact opposite way; as a way for Alec to gain access to his own Alpha strength infused with his pure Angel blood so he could pass the tests Valentine gave him. Then…then they could graduate from the Academy together and finally get out of here!

“I like the way you think,” Valentine admitted with a dark smile.

Jace knew he would. He felt like throwing up, disgusted by Valentine’s low opinion of the boy who had become like a brother to him, but he forced himself to nod as he said calmly, emotionlessly, “You raised me well.”

“I did,” Valentine said, satisfied. He was thoughtful for a moment before he nodded and did a dismissive hand movement as he ordered, “Fine. Go ahead with that.”

Jace fought to control his joy as he replied, “Thank you.”

Jace hadn’t wanted to offer Alec to become his parabatai if Valentine had refused, but now that he had said yes Jace was worried if Alec wanted to. Sharing a piece of your soul was no small matter. Luckily, Alec was very keen and happy with the idea, liking the thought they would cement their brotherhood in this manner. However, he worried for Jace, knowing if his omega status was ever revealed Jace would suffer even more, having broken the law knowingly by binding himself to an omega. However, Jace was adamant he wanted this.

Alec had been worried what Jace would get out of this deal; what would he get out of being parabatai with him? Jace had explained he wanted Alec to share in his Alpha strength so he could pass the physical tests. What would Jace get, running such a huge risk? Jace had simply smiled fondly as he had explained he wanted to share in the calm and loving nature Alec had around him, the mothering instincts and feeling of care Alec gave him. It was something Jace had never had before but always longed for.

The parabatai ceremony had been draining and it had taken a few weeks for the boys to understand how to control the bond, so they didn’t share all their feelings constantly. Now it was time for the big test; Valentine wanted to see their progress with the throwing knives, and they were now in the training room of Valentine’s mansion. However, to make the experience ‘interesting’ for Valentine he had demanded they showed him their skills after they had already been training for hours and were exhausted.

“Alexander, get on with it,” Valentine demanded, impatiently, waiting for Alec to show his skills.

“Magnus, distract Valentine,” Jace whispered almost wordlessly to the wolf.

Magnus nodded and went to the other end of the room, rubbing against a table, making it tip back and forth, making Valentine turn and look at it. As soon as he was distracted Jace turned to Alec and stepped a bit closer to him.

“Draw on my strength through the bond,” Jace whispered to him, keeping an eye out for Valentine as he did so.

“You sure?” Alec asked worried.

Jace nodded as he said seriously, “Yes. It will boost your powers, give you more energy, make your aim better…. make your skills appear Alpha-like. My pure Angel blood gives me superior strength; I can take it.”

Alec nodded and did as bid, instantly feeling refreshed, stronger. Valentine turned back to watch Alec and Jace when Magnus stopped tipping the table when he saw Jace give an almost inviable nod of his head at him as signal he should stop. When Valentine was watching again Alec threw six knives in rapid succession, hitting dead center every time. Valentine looked shocked at Alec’s amazing progress and more than amazing skills; only Jace could have matched that. However, he quickly recovered.

“That was…. passable, Alexander,” Valentine reluctantly admitted, making both boys fight to control their joy.

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec said with a relieved smile.

Jace and Alec shared a look and Jace smiled at him, nodding encouraging to indicate he had done it, making Alec relax further. He knew Alec had done flawlessly, but Valentine just didn’t want to admit it, always eager to push just that bit extra.

“Keep practicing,” Valentine ordered sharply, giving both boys warning looks to ensure they understood he meant it.

“Yes, father,” Jace dutifully replied.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said at the same time.

Valentine nodded satisfied before he turned and walked towards the door.

Magnus came over to the boys and they all watched Valentine leave the room, no one saying anything for a few minutes to be sure he was truly gone. Then Alec turned to Jace, grinning widely.

“We did it?” Alec asked happily, relieved.

“We did it, Alec!” Jace said joyfully and Alec all but jumped into his arms, giving him a warm embrace. For a moment they just held each other while Magnus looked on with a fond and relieved look of his own. When they separated Jace told Alec seriously, “We can finally get him to agree to sending us to an Institute and from there we can find more information on omegas and….and we will be free from **him**!”

“Sounds amazing,” Alec admitted longingly.

 _Ok?_ Magnus thought, worry clear in his thoughts as he rubbed against Alec’s leg.

 _Yes, Magnus. I think I can do this now,_ Alec thought relieved and elevated as he stroked Magnus’ head fondly, giving him a warm look.

 _Good. Safe,_ Magnus thought satisfied as he leaned into the touch.

“Yes, Magnus. I am safe. For now,” Alec said as he knelt down next to the wolf, still stroking his head.

 _Protect. Always,_ Magnus thought fiercely.

 _Thank you for taking care of me. I love you, Magnus. Always,_ Alec thought, his thoughts filled with love and affection as he hugged the wolf around the neck.

 _Love you, omega, always_ , Magnus thought and Alec could feel the tenderness in his thoughts as Magnus snuggled close.

Jace stood and watched the omega and the wolf, smiling softly at the echoes of love coming from his parabatai. They had a plan; they had a chance now. They would finally be free of Valentine! Jace could barely contain his joy; he had been right. Alec entering his life had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. As soon as he was free from Valentine if anyone even looked at Alec wrong or anyone said nonsense about omegas he would punch them right in the face for there was no doubt that this omega, that Alec, had saved his life in any and all ways that truly mattered with his gentle care and mothering nature.

_The end of part 4_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story a comment and a kudos would mean a lot and be very motivating. Thank you to those who do so. :)


	5. The True Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Alec and Magnus are finally out of Idris and away from Valentine. However, they still have to be careful. Jace and Alec find out more about Nephilim omegas and who Magnus really is when they run into Andrew….who has a wolf companion too who bows before Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced/hinted sexual assault (very very mild), discrimination against omegas and betas. Politics mentioned. Killing opponents mentioned. Mpreg mentioned.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 5: The True Alpha

It took another year, when Alec was 15, before Valentine agreed to transfer them to an Institute for active duty. Jace and Alec had been overjoyed when they had finally gotten the transfer orders even though they had been told that their duties would include demon patrolling and helping to _keep the Downworlders in line_. They had been excited to finally be free from Valentine’s harsh rule. Magnus was upset he didn’t get to eat Valentine before they left but Alec promised him that should the chance arrive later, he would be allowed to then. That made Magnus happy and a happy Magnus was a happy Alec. Jace was quite partial to that idea himself.

However, the idea of freedom by coming to the New York Institute was short-lived. Valentine wanted his best soldier, Jace, and his parabatai properly schooled in the rules of Idris. So, he had installed one of his most trusted people, Victor Aldertree, as head of the Institute, keeping Maryse Lightwood, his second in command, close to him in Alicante.

Aldertree kept Alec and Jace very busy, mainly sending them out on patrols alone, leaving them more than once having to rely on Magnus to defend them in order to stay alive when demons attacked. Aldertree claimed the harsh training and deadly missions was because Jace was the best and Alec was expected to follow along as his parabatai. However, Jace and Alec quickly concluded Aldertree was jealous of Jace’s powers and skills, as he always seemed slightly disappointed when they returned alive. Due to the protectiveness from Magnus and Jace, Alec was actually the least bruised when they returned from missions which really surprised Aldertree.

Aldertree was a hardliner which made it exceedingly difficult for Jace and Alec to meet any Downworlders unless they had been sent to arrest or kill them for breaking the Accords. They had been at the Institute for three years now but had still been unable to get away to contact the Downworld. Aldertree had them under close supervision and ran a tight Institute. Jace and Alec were just thankful that being parabatai meant they got rooms next to each other which made it easier for them to make plans and hide Magnus.

They had a feeling Magnus might know the vampire leader Raphael as the wolf had gotten terribly upset when Aldertree had told them he had tortured the vampire for information on the Downworld. Thankfully, Raphael had been alive and fully healed afterwards. However, as always, the wolf seemed almost unable more than unwilling to speak in the bond to Alec regarding matters relating to his life before Alec had found him in the woods.

Jace and Alec had been determined to try and find a way to go see Raphael, thinking maybe he could and would help them if they brought along Magnus if their belief that Magnus knew him was correct. However, it was difficult. They had been trying for almost a year now to set up a meeting with the vampire but Raphael, with good reason, didn’t trust Shadowhunters and the two fire messages they had sent him to meet with them while on a patrol had gone unanswered. While they had hoped Raphael would indeed answer and come meet them it hadn’t surprised them that he hadn’t. They hadn’t been able to say why they wanted to meet with the vampire, fearing the fire message might get intercepted by Aldertree or his followers and Raphael had no reason to believe they were not setting him up.

While Aldertree was strict and cruel and gave some harsh punishments, it was nothing compared to Valentine so Jace and Alec were grateful for that at least. However, they had almost less freedom here than at Valentine’s mansion. They were happy for Aldertree for one key reason; if he was at the Institute, he wasn’t in Alicante annoying poor Izzy with his expectations for her as his future mate. Alec had already long ago gotten vows from both Magnus and Jace they would help him murder Aldertree before they would ever allow him to go through with a mating ceremony to Izzy on her 18th birthday! A mating was for life and none of them would ever let Izzy be trapped in a relationship with someone as bigoted, controlling, and cruel as Aldertree had proven himself to be.

However, some recent changes at the Madrid Institute had given the boys hope. The new Institute Head, Andrew Underhill, seemed very progressive in his dealings with the Downworld and a good and kind leader to the Nephilims there. He had become the new Head of the Institute around a year ago after the old Head had died…accidental drowning in his bathtub at the Institute.

Today Jace and Alec would get their curiosity satisfied as Aldertree had asked them to show the new Head of the Madrid Institute around the New York Institute during his visit. Andrew had apparently wanted to talk to Aldertree about how to work with the Downworld and improve relations with them. Jace and Alec knew that was a losing game; Aldertree was a hardliner and firmly believed in the superiority of the Nephilim race. He thought all demon-blooded were little more than animals and nothing seemed likely to ever change his mind on that. His perspective on omegas and betas were not much better.

Jace and Alec had just finished a hunt with Magnus and had quickly cleaned up to go to the ops room after they had been told Aldertree wanted them there as Andrew had already arrived.

“I’ve heard good things about Andrew. He’s said to be one of the most progressive Institute Heads,” Alec remarked as he walked down the corridors with Jace by his side on the way to the ops room, stroking Magnus’ head as he spoke, smiling when the wolf leaned into the touch.

“Yes. He is really changing things. Lucky the old Head in Madrid died like that. Drowning in a bathtub. Lucky for Andrew and a bit…odd,” Jace admitted, frowning thoughtfully.

“Odd?” Alec questioned, looking at Jace for a moment before he smiled down at Magnus as he snuzzled against him again.

“Just reminds of me of how Magnus gets rid of your Nephilim enemies; the way he always manages to hide it as accidents,” Jace clarified.

“Yes, it does a bit, doesn’t it?” Alec agreed thoughtfully.

“I looked him up, Andrew,” Jace went on as they were getting closer to the ops room, Magnus by now expertly avoiding any Shadowhunters passing them by in the corridor. “Seems since he visited the Madrid Institute when he was quite young, there has been odd deaths around him; all deaths benefiting him.”

“That’s a bit like Magnus I agree but there’s only one Magnus and he’s mine,” Alec said proudly, firmly. Alec looked up and down the corridor and seeing no one else around but them he knelt down next to Magnus as he added fondly, “Aren’t you mine?”

Magnus sat down and gave Alec a fond look.

 _Always. Your Alpha_ , the wolf replied in Alec’s mind.

“And I am yours,” Alec promised warmly as he put his arms around Magnus’ neck, hugging him.

 _My omega_ , Magnus thought, sending warmth and affection with the thought as he laid his head against Alec’s shoulder.

“Precisely. Yours,” Alec swore against Magnus’ soft fur.

Alec reluctantly drew back from Magnus and rose, a soft smile still on his lips while Jace observed them with a fond look.

“I am always amazed at how tender Magnus is with you after seeing him literally rip demons who have tried to hurt you to shreds,” Jace admitted as they started their walk to the ops room again.

“He’s amazing,” Alec agreed with a warm look, stroking Magnus’ fur as they walked, making the wolf lean into the touch and almost seem to purr contently at the praise.

“Anyway, back to Andrew. He’s building relations with the Downworld so he might know about omegas,” Jace suggested.

“Let’s hope so,” Alec agreed with a frown, as his eyes got clouded with concern.

Jace sensed Alec’s worry in the parabatai bond and gave Alec’s nearest arm a comforting squeeze.

“He’s not much older than you, is he? Andrew,” Jace asked thoughtfully.

“He’s 21 so three years older,” Alec replied.

 _Sister?_ Magnus thought sympathetically.

 _Yes. I worry. Her 18 th birthday is drawing near and even if we get rid of Aldertree mum and dad will just find someone else to mate her off to in order to advance the family name_, Alec thought back, biting his lower lip anxiously.

“I feel your worry,” Jace told him, giving Alec a concerned look. “You are thinking of Izzy, aren’t you?”

“Yes. She’s turning 17 this week. One year left to find a way to save her from Aldertree. However, doing so is only a short-term solution. We will need to change things for betas in Idris in order to ensure she won’t just be mated off to someone else,” Alec reminded his parabatai as if any of them needed to be reminded of that deadline.

 _Sister to my omega. Protect. Always_ , Magnus thought strongly and firmly, his eyes flashing golden with determination and power.

Alec smiled fondly at the wolf as he sent back, stroking his head tenderly, _Thank you. I love you, Magnus._

 _Love you too_ , the wolf sent back, filled with affection.

“If we don’t find a solution soon or use our backup option and just outright kill the guy it’ll be us that needs saving from Aldertree,” Jace stated grimly. “That Alpha has it out for us.”

“It does feel like it,” Alec admitted.

They reached the ops room and saw Aldertree talking to someone. As they got closer, they saw it was a young blond Shadowhunter with blue eyes. He was dressed differently from how Nephilim normally dressed. Still in all black but he wore a lose tunic and dark pants instead of the tightfitting black clothes Nephilim normally wore.

They had almost reached Aldertree when Magnus froze and started to snarl, barring his teeth in warning, making Alec and Jace look worried at him.

 _Alpha!_ Magnus thought, worry and a clear warning in the thought he sent to Alec.

Magnus quickly stepped in front of Alec, standing between him and Aldertree.

Jace and Alec shared a confused look at Magnus’ protectiveness.

 _It’s ok, Magnus. It’s just Aldertree. I know you hate him, but you know him_ , Alec assured him, sending calming thoughts through the bond to the wolf, trying to sidestep him but Magnus kept positioning himself between him and Aldertree.

 _No. New Alpha!_ Magnus warned insistently.

Jace leaned close to Alec to whisper in his ear in a concerned tone, “What’s going on?”

“Magnus can smell a new Alpha,” Alec whispered back, making both him and Jace look around to try and see if they could see any new Alphas around.

“Hmm…I can’t smell anything differently. All the Alphas here are Nephilim we have met before,” Jace admitted, frowning.

“Well…” Alec started to say, unsure what to say to that, not seeing any new Alphas either but certain Magnus was right all the same.

“Wait. Yes. It’s faint but I smell it too now,” Jace admitted.

“But not pure Angel-blooded like you? I mean Magnus is safe then?” Alec asked worried, looking down at Magnus before he looked at Jace again.

 _Demon-blood Alpha_ , Magnus sent to Alec, still sounding worried but less so.

Magnus was still tense and alert, but he was slowly, cautiously, walking towards Aldertree, Jace and Alec following along behind him.

“I’m not sure,” Jace admitted, still whispering, a hand going to his blade in his weapons’ belt just in case.

“Magnus told me the Alpha is demon-blooded. Must be a Downworlder. Even if a Downworlder can see Magnus I don’t think they would give him away to Aldertree. All Downworlders hate Aldertree for his cruelty towards them,” Alec said lowly so only Jace and Magnus could hear him, sounding a bit less worried but not much.

“Aldertree hates Downworlders. He rarely lets them into the Institute for any reason,” Jace reminded him in a low tone, puzzled.

“True but…” Alec began to say but was stopped as they were so close to Aldertree and Andrew they could hear their conversation.

“I still can’t comprehend how they made you, Underhill, a nobody from a nobody family the new Head of the Madrid Institute! They must have been desperate!” Aldertree said in a condescending and chilling tone, looking Andrew up and down in a way that made it clear he was measuring him and finding him wanting.

Andrew’s cheeks flushed from the insult, but his tone was calm and even as he replied. “Sir, I really don’t think…”

“And your ideas are ludicrous! Borderline traitorous!” Aldertree interrupted sharply, his eyes narrowing in displeasure.

“Sir, I really think…” Andrew tried again.

Magnus, Jace and Alec were now only a few meters from Aldertree and Andrew and from this angle they noticed something unique that made them both freeze.

“Alec! Look!” Jace whispered unnecessarily as they were both looking at what was standing between Andrew and Aldertree.

“A wolf!” Alec agreed in shock and awe.

The wolf was large but a bit smaller than Magnus and all black. It was staring aggressively at Aldertree and standing protectively before Andrew, doing its best to shield him.

Jace looked around and saw everyone else was going about their business, clearly not paying any attention to the large black wolf.

“No one else is seeing it,” Jace noticed.

“The wolf must be like Magnus,” Alec realized. “Likely you can see it due to your pure Angel blood and maybe I can see it due to my bond with Magnus.”

 _Stay behind me!_ Magnus warned sharply when Alec tried to move alongside Magnus like Jace instead of behind him.

Alec obeyed and stayed behind Magnus, even if he did so with a fond eyeroll, not thinking the black wolf would be a big threat to them but wanting to reassure Magnus all the same and thinking this might be a wolf to wolf matter that it was best Nephilim did not interfere with.

“Magnus does not seem happy. The wolf must be the Alpha he smelled earlier,” Jace noticed, his voice a low whisper, seeing how tense Magnus looked, his eyes glued to the black wolf.

The black wolf was now trying to look at the silver wolf while keeping the main threat, Aldertree, in his line of vision, clearly deciding Aldertree had to be dealt with first if it came to a fight.

“I think so,” Alec agreed quietly, stroking Magnus’ fur to try and get him to calm down.

“They better not start fighting in here,” Jace warned, eyeing the wolves with worry. It would be hard to hide wolves fighting in the ops room; even invisible ones!

“I hope not,” Alec agreed, sounding concerned too.

“The other wolf seems to be protecting Andrew. Do you think…” Jace started to wonder, thinking out loud.

Suddenly the black wolf looked directly at Magnus, really looked at him. Jace and Alec tensed, worried the wolves would indeed start a fight. Andrew put a calming hand to the black wolf’s head while keeping up his verbal sparring with Aldertree. Then, to Jace and Alec’s great surprise, the black wolf bent its upper body, going down on its elbows on its front legs and bowing its head. In turn Magnus made a small nod with his head and the black wolf got back up. The black wolf now completely focused on staring at Aldertree, clearly no longer seeing Magnus as a threat.

 _Safe now, omega. Safe_ , Magnus thought warmly, looking up at Alec with a fond look.

“Did….did that wolf just…bow to Magnus?” Jace asked surprised, so shocked he barely managed to keep his voice to a low whisper.

“Maybe it saw him as superior? Like a superior Alpha?” Alec suggested, not at all surprised to think Magnus would be considered superior among wolfs although wolfs that bowed…that was indeed surprising and indicated the black wolf might be more than just a regular wolf like Magnus.

“I am not forming any Downworlder Councils here in New York and that’s final!” Aldertree told Andrew firmly, making Andrew give him an annoyed look.

Aldertree then seemed to realize Alec and Jace were there and turned to look at them.

“Why are you two here?” Aldertree snapped at them.

“You asked us to give the Head from the Madrid Institute a tour of our Institute,” Jace reminded him.

“Oh, yes,” Aldertree said, nodding. He did a dismissive hand gesture as he went on, “Well, go ahead and then get him on his way. We have nothing further to talk about.”

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said for all of them.

“This way,” Jace said, nodding towards one of the least populated corridors, leading to the sleeping quarters.

First when they were in the corridor, away from the ops room and Aldertree did anyone speak.

“You have found Magnus Bane!” Andrew exclaimed, smiling widely in awe and joy, looking from Alec to Jace and back again, stroking the black wolf’s head as it walked next to him, guarding him just like Magnus was guarding Alec, walking next to him and enjoying the occasional petting from Alec the same way the black wolf was enjoying Andrew’s caress.

“Found? Is he….yours?” Alec asked with a worried frown, making it clear he didn’t like that idea at all.

“What?! No! Of course not!” Andrew said shocked and horrified at the very idea, looking almost apologetically down at Magnus and then the large black wolf as he spoke.

“Ok, what is going on here?” Jace demanded to know, his tone sharp as his eyes narrowed in annoyance at not being able to get what Andrew was talking about.

“You don’t know who he is? Magnus Bane?” Andrew asked with disbelief clear in his tone.

Jace and Alec shared a confused look as they admitted, “Not, really. I might have heard the name somewhere…”

The black wolf made a sound that sounded like disbelief or amusement.

“We really need to talk then,” Andrew said seriously.

Jace and Alec nodded grimly. They walked to Jace’s room and when they were all inside Jace put silencing and locking runes on the door.

“Ok, it’s safe here. Talk,” Jace demanded when he turned around to face Andrew and the black wolf after he had put the runes up.

Andrew took a deep breath and seemed to have a silent conversation with the black wolf for a moment, that had Jace and Alec share a look and then both looked down at Magnus sitting faithfully by Alec’s feet.

“Let me introduce myself first. I’m Andrew Underhill,” Andrew said, shaking hands with first Jace and then Alec. Andrew smiled fondly down at the black wolf, stepping a bit back from it as he said with a hand wave to the black wolf, “This is the Alpha Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Spain.”

Alec and Jace shared a surprised and awed look.

“Warlock? As in he can transform?” Jace asked for them both.

Andrew nodded proudly as he said, “Yes.”

“Only the most powerful Alphas can transform,” Jace reminded everyone, clearly torn between disbelief and awe. “I have never met anyone who could do that.”

Andrew smiled softly as he looked at Magnus and said, “Of course you have.”

“What do you….” Alec started to ask, confused.

However, Alec stopped in surprise and shock when before their eyes the black wolf turned into a Spanish man with a ponytail…and for the briefest of seconds he was very very naked! Then the man snapped his fingers, and he wore an elegant suit that seemed inspired from Victorian times as well as several accessories. As soon as the black wolf had transformed Andrew went over to the man and they embraced warmly. For a moment it was as if they would have kissed but then they realized Jace and Alec were in the room, staring open-mouthed at them. Magnus didn’t seem at all fazed by the transformation and hadn’t reacted to it, making Jace and Alec suspect he had somehow known it was possible for the wolf to do.

“Apologies. We were doing introductions I believe?” Lorenzo said with a charming smile as he reluctantly separated from Andrew.

Jace shook his head to clear it and offered his hand to Lorenzo as he said, “I’m Jace and this is Alec.”

“Charmed I’m sure,” Lorenzo said as he shook hands with first Jace and then Alec.

“You can transform. You must be a powerful Alpha,” Alec commented when the handshake ended.

“I am but our Prince is more powerful,” Lorenzo revealed, sounding proud as he gave Magnus a meaningful look.

“Your Prince?” Alec asked, frowning.

Lorenzo gave him a confused look as he explained slowly as if to a dimwitted child, “Magnus Bane, the silver wolf at your feet?”

“But…he’s just a wolf. I mean an amazing wolf but a wolf,” Alec said, confused. He looked from Magnus to Lorenzo and then back again as he asked hesitantly, “Isn’t he?”

“No. He is our Prince. The leader of the united Downworld,” Lorenzo revealed, now looking puzzled himself as to why Jace and Alec didn’t know this.

“What?! But…but he has never transformed!” Alec said shocked, looking concerned and surprised at Magnus, unable to quite grasp that the wolf he had come to love so dearly was actually a man!

“He went missing years ago, during the last stages of the Uprising. He led a force to Idris, to rescue a group of Nephilim omegas from Alicante,” Lorenzo divulged, eyeing the silver wolf concerned.

Jace and Alec looked worried at Magnus, noticing the wolf seemed like he wanted to say something, but no sound came out, verbally or in the bond, making Magnus look pained and frustrated at the four people around him.

“Wait a moment….Nephilim omegas exist?!” Alec asked shocked but pleased to hear this confirmed. He wasn’t the only one then. It somehow made him feel better knowing that.

“You know they do. You are one, “ Lorenzo said matter of fact, eyeing him with a knowing smile.

Jace made a move as to stand protectively between Alec and Lorenzo but Magnus stopped him but standing between him and Lorenzo, clearly trusting Lorenzo. Seeing this Jace stood down, knowing no one was more protective of Alec than Magnus so if Magnus felt Lorenzo was no threat to Alec then he wasn’t.

“How can you know that?” Alec asked shocked as Magnus returned to sit by Alec’s side. Instinctively Alec stroked the wolf’s head tenderly.

“Magnus has withdrawn his scent marking from you, so your omega scent is no longer masked,” Lorenzo explained, nodding respectfully to the silver wolf. “He must want Andrew and me to know.”

“Andrew, are you also…?” Jace asked, wide-eyed and open-mouthed in shock and awe as he suddenly was hit with a wave of sweet smells from both Alec and Andrew, making him have to fight the instinctive appeal his inner Alpha found in both.

Andrew nodded.

“I am also omega, like Alec,” Andrew confirmed, a hint of defiance in his tone and eyes as he said it strongly, firmly, proudly.

Jace took a deep breath as he got his Alpha urges to protect and claim the two omegas he was suddenly smelling at the same time under control. It was a testament to Jace’s strength that he could do so that quickly considering Jace had only rarely smelled any omega in his entire life.

“Why didn’t I smell it before now? My pure Angel blood enhances my powers, including my Alpha powers,” Jace asked puzzled.

“Lorenzo’s scent masks my own like Magnus’ scent masks Alec’s. You can smell it now as Lorenzo has withdrawn his scent marking from me as well,” Andrew explained.

“I thought I was the only Nephilim omega,” Alec admitted, looking more closely at Andrew now with clear fascination and interest.

“So did I for a long time,” Andrew told him, smiling at Alec. “You’re the first Nephilim omega I am meeting from Idris.”

“What happened to the Nephilim omegas?” Jace asked worried.

“A long time ago the Nephilim Alphas seized control of Idris and destroyed history, changed it. Now only the immortals of the Downworld remember what happened. Over time the rules against omegas got worse and worse. It all came to a head with Valentine who sought to destroy and enslave all remaining Nephilim omegas in Idris,” Lorenzo explained grimly.

“So, omegas are still being born?” Alec asked.

“Yes. Almost an equal number of omegas and Alphas are being born in the Shadow World, including in Idris. The majority gender in the entire Shadow World, also in Idris, are betas,” Andrew confirmed with a nod of his head.

“They don’t hold anywhere near the power in Idris their number would indicate,” Alec admitted.

“I know. In the Downworld leaders can be any second gender. Raphael, the Vampire leader, is beta. The Seelie Queen is omega,” Lorenzo told them.

“Omega? Truly? I have heard she’s cold and cruel,” Jace said surprised.

“Oh, she is. Being omega doesn’t make you a good person just as being Alpha doesn’t make you evil. It’s the teachings in Idris that has made most Nephilim Alphas behave poorly towards betas and omegas,” Andrew said with certainty. He then smiled at Jace as he said, “Clearly even then there are exceptions.”

“What happens to the omegas being born in Idris now then?” Alec asked worried.

“They are either killed or enslaved. They are used for experimentation, breeding…brothels. It is not pretty,” Lorenzo admitted darkly.

“That’s horrible!” Alec exclaimed in dismay, sharing a look of dread with Jace.

“Very,” Andrew agreed, putting a hand over his stomach in an almost protective manner.

“And in the Downworld?” Jace asked.

“We never discriminated on second gender,” Lorenzo said firmly.

“And Magnus?” Alec asked concerned, stroking the silver wolf’s head tenderly, seeing worry in the wolf’s eyes. “I can’t imagine how he must have suffered. He was wounded, dying, in the woods behind my parents’ mansion when I found him as a boy. He has never transformed in all the years I have known him. Not even once.”

“During the Uprising Valentine didn’t just seek to destroy what he saw as weakness in Idris but in the Shadow World in general. He sought to kill and enslave Downworlders and omegas of any blood. Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell, rose as the most powerful Warlock and showed himself a good Alpha for the Downworld and became our leader in the battle against Idris. He disappeared on a mission into Idris to try and rescue some Nephilim omegas. Rumor had it that the Seelie Queen either saved him or betrayed him,” Lorenzo explained, eyeing the silver wolf worried but respectfully.

“Seems a bit vague; save or betray,” Jace said with a frown.

“Seelies are always tricky,” Lorenzo warned darkly.

“They can’t lie,” Alec protested.

“Not directly. They lie perfectly well in all other ways,” Lorenzo cautioned.

“Why didn’t Magnus say any of this?” Alec asked confused, looking concerned at Magnus as he kept stroking him.

 _Magnus?_ Alec asked in the bond, worried.

 _Alexander. Omega_ , Magnus sent back, filled with love and affection but there was frustration in the bond, as if Magnus wanted to say something else but the words would not come.

Lorenzo made magic swirl around his right hand.

“May I?” Lorenzo asked the silver wolf.

When the wolf nodded Lorenzo made the magic swirl around the wolf.

“I don’t think he can,” Lorenzo said thoughtfully when he withdrew his magic. “I can see a magical spell or enchantment on him. It keeps him in wolf form and prevents him from transforming back to his human form. I think it also prevents him from saying anything that can reveal his true identity.”

Alec drew a deep horrified breath and bent down next to Magnus, seeing the pain in the wolf’s unusual cat eyes.

“That’s horrible, Magnus! I’m so sorry you have suffered like this,” Alec said softly, agonized, hugging him close

 _Never suffered when with you, omega_ , Magnus sent warmly, affectionately as he snuggled close to Alec.

 _I will always care for you. In any form. And we will help you return to your true form. Somehow_ , Alec vowed emotionally as he withdrew, wiping some tears from the corner of his eyes.

Though Alec meant every word, he would help Magnus return to his true form, then he also felt sad because when Magnus was a Warlock, he would no longer be Alec’s wolf, Alec’s Alpha. He would lose him. Till this moment Alec hadn’t realized how much that thought pained him.

 _Love, protect Alexander. Always_ , Magnus sent, the love and care in the thought clear.

“My Prince, it gets worse,” Lorenzo warned, looking at the wolf as he spoke.

“Worse? How can it be worse? He has been stuck as a wolf for years!” Jace exclaimed with disbelief.

“The Seelie Queen is trying to take over as leader of the Downworld,” Lorenzo said ominously.

“Can she do that?” Alec asked, frowning concerned as he rose but kept a hand on the wolf’s head, staying connected, smiling when the wolf leaned into the touch.

“The law put in place when the Downworld united under our Prince was that if he was missing for more than five full moon cycles in the Seelie realm, another leader can be chosen and the Seelie Queen is the most powerful Downworlder after the Prince,” Lorenzo explained, looking from the wolf to Jace and Alec as he spoke.

“The Seelie Realm is different than ours? I mean time moves differently there?” Alec guessed worried.

“Yes, and the fifth moon cycle ends in four months,” Andrew warned, looking concerned as well.

“Four months?!” Jace and Alec said in union, looking shocked at Andrew and Lorenzo.

“Yes,” Lorenzo agreed grimly. He looked at the silver wolf once more as he warned, “And my Prince…I fear I have further bad news.”

“This just gets better and better,” Jace mumbled darkly under his breath.

“What is it? Whatever it is we will help Magnus,” Alec promised strongly, looking concerned at Lorenzo and Andrew.

“The Queen seeks to disband the Downworlder Council and seeks to establish an autocracy where she decides everything,” Lorenzo told Magnus and the wolf looked terribly upset at hearing that.

“The Prince had put a Council in place where all the Downworlder races were represented. This Council could oppose any decisions the Prince made if there was a majority vote against him,” Andrew explained when Jace and Alec just looked confused.

Alec smiled down at Magnus as he said fondly, “Fair and brave in both wolf and human form.”

“Wolf and Warlock form,” Lorenzo corrected pointedly.

“Warlock?” Alec repeated, unsure why Lorenzo felt the clarification was that important for Warlocks were half human after all.

“Magnus Bane is the most powerful Warlock who ever lived. His father is a Fallen Angel, a Prince of Hell. His bloodline goes directly to Heaven. In some ways his blood has more connection to Heaven than any common Nephilim,” Lorenzo revealed with no small amount of glee at that fact and who could blame him considering how Nephilim judged Downworlders on their demon blood.

“Wow,” Alec got out, looking awed at Magnus.

Could wolves look smug and proud? If so, Magnus did just that at seeing Alec’s admiration, clearly enjoying it to the fullest.

“Back to our problem,” Andrew said, making everyone turn to look at him.

“There are more problems?” Jace asked with an eyeroll.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Andrew admitted. “The Seelie Knight, Meliorn, defended the Council put in place by Magnus and reminded the Queen that the deal has been signed in blood.”

“What does that mean? Signed in blood?” Alec asked puzzled.

“It must be obeyed as long as the signer, in this case the Queen, is alive,” Lorenzo explained.

“But she wants to break it despite this rule?” Jace questioned, looking from Andrew to Lorenzo and back again.

Andrew nodded as he admitted, “Yes, and that is not the real bad news.”

“By the Angel!” Jace swore frustrated. “What is the bad news then?”

“The Queen had the Knight imprisoned and he will be executed at the end of the fifth moon cycle where she plans to take control of the Downworld,” Lorenzo warned.

“So, we have four months to turn Magnus human and stop the Queen?” Jace asked with disbelief clear in his tone.

“Basically, yes,” Andrew agreed seriously.

Alec looked concerned down at Magnus and stroked his head calmingly as he swore, “We will make it, Magnus. I swear we will.”

This was bigger than his fear of losing Magnus, his wolf friend who had protected him for years. This was about justice. About protecting the Shadow World. About saving Magnus. Compared to that Alec felt with absolute certainty that his own fears and his own happiness didn’t matter. This was so much more important. Besides, he had known since he had presented omega that a happy ever after wasn’t in the cards for him. There was a limit to how long he could keep pretending to be an Alpha anyway. Maybe Magnus would be so grateful they had saved him he would allow Alec to hide out in the Downworld, maybe even stay with him, be his friend, still be his omega. He could hope at least.

 _Love you, omega_ , Magnus sent warmly as if he sensed Alec’s dark thoughts.

 _Love you too, Magnus_ , Alec sent back, instantly feeling better at hearing those words.

“So how did you two get mixed up in all of this anyway?” Jace asked curiously. “Lorenzo, I get, he’s a Warlock. How do you fit into this, Andrew?”

“I visited the Madrid Institute many years ago. I was on patrol and got captured by some Downworlders, vampires, wanting to sell me back to the Institute. When next I came around, I realized I had presented omega,” Andrew explained, pain flashing over his eyes at the memory.

Seeing this Lorenzo walked over and put an arm around Andrew’s waist, pulling him close against him.

“What happened then?” Alec asked worried.

“Sadly, nothing good as several of my captors were very young Alphas and drawn to my scent, unable to control their Alpha urges,” Andrew admitted slowly, looking down for a moment, making Lorenzo tighten his arm around him protectively.

“By the Angel!” Jace got out in horror as it became clear to him and Alec what Andrew was referencing.

“Mi amor _[my love in Spanish]_ , I wish I could have spared you that,” Lorenzo said tenderly as he kissed Andrew’s temple affectionately.

The kiss made Jace and Alec share a surprised look. Both same sex relations and relations with Downworlders were forbidden in Idris so they had never seen anything like that before.

“I was fortunate that Lorenzo came a few days later to make a deal with some of the vampires. He smelled me and knew the vampires were holding an omega. He bargained to get me released. When he realized how I had been treated he killed them all,” Andrew told them grimly, smiling gratefully at Lorenzo.

“It’s one of our most important rules in the Downworld; to protect omegas. The punishment if you disregard it and in particular for an Alpha to abuse omegas is death,” Lorenzo told Jace and Alec in a strong and firm voice.

“Lorenzo was quite surprised to find I was a Nephilim omega though,” Andrew said with a smile, stealing a quick kiss from the Warlock.

“Very,” Lorenzo admitted softly as he stroked Andrew’s cheek tenderly. “The Downworld haven’t seen any Nephilim omegas since Valentine’s Uprising. So many were killed then, and the rest were even back then rumored to have been enslaved somewhere in Idris.”

“Lorenzo nursed me back to health and we were instantly drawn to each other,” Andrew went on, smiling lovingly at the Warlock.

“We had an instant bond that allows us to communicate in basic words telepathically so I offered to cover his omega scent if he would help find our missing Prince and change things to help the Downworld,” Lorenzo continued.

“Magnus and I can communicate telepathically too,” Alec offered thoughtfully.

Alec was suddenly seeing Magnus in a completely different light, knowing he could become a man one day. He couldn’t help but wonder what he would look like. However, despite being curious about that Alec realized it didn’t really matter. He meant what he had said to Magnus. He loved Magnus as a wolf, and he would love him as a man. Nothing else mattered other than that.

“Over time our connection, our love changed from an innocent love, a fond friendship or almost a brotherhood, to something else, something more,” Andrew explained with a fond look at the Warlock. “We bonded when I turned 18.”

“Wow. That’s….a lot,” Jace admitted, nodding as he tried to take it all in and Alec did likewise. “And congratulations on your bonding.”

“Yes, congratulations,” Alec added with a smile, also fighting to get over the shock.

“Thank you both,” Andrew said warmly after sharing another loving kiss with Lorenzo.

“There’s more,” Lorenzo said, sharing a look with Andrew that Jace and Alec didn’t understand.

“More?” Alec asked.

“I am expecting our first little one,” Andrew revealed, smiling, as he laid a hand over his stomach.

“You’re pregnant?!” Jace asked stunned, sharing a shocked look with Alec.

“All omegas can get pregnant, also male omegas. I assumed you guys knew that since Alec is omega,” Andrew explained, looking a bit concerned now.

“We read about it. We just haven’t had it confirmed,” Jace admitted, still sounding shocked as he was now looking intensely at Andrew’s stomach.

“May I…touch?” Alec asked eagerly, looking from Andrew to Lorenzo and back again.

“Go ahead,” Andrew said with a smile.

Alec touched Andrew’s stomach tenderly, smiling in wonder and awe as he said, “I think I felt the little one kick.”

“She does that a lot,” Andrew agreed with a tender smile as Lorenzo kissed his mate again lovingly.

“That….will be hard to hide, being pregnant,” Jace warned worried, knowing better than to be touching pregnant omegas.

“I know,” Andrew admitted grimly, “Hence the loose clothes but soon it won’t be enough.”

Alec somewhat reluctantly stopped feeling the baby and drew back, giving Andrew a concerned look too.

“When are you due?” Alec asked.

“In around four months,” Andrew told them.

“Has there ever been a hybrid child before, between a Nephilim and a Downworlder?” Jace asked curiously.

“Yes. Mainly between Seelies and Nephilim but it has happened. However, with Valentine’s rise to power Nephilim-Downworlder relations were forbidden; even between the other second genders and any offspring would be killed as a part of Valentine’s view on blood purity,” Lorenzo explained with a worried frown, tightening his grip around his mate protectively.

“Your pup will be in grave danger if we can’t change things,” Jace admitted worried, his Alpha instincts to protect the little one flaring to life.

“We all will be. There’s a limit to how long you two can keep up this pretense that Alec is an Alpha,” Andrew warned, voicing a concern Jace and Alec had had for some time now.

Jace and Alec shared an apprehensive look and Magnus looked worried too.

“We know,” Alec acknowledged.

“Ok, so we have four months to break the curse on Magnus, change things regarding Nephilim rules on second genders and Downworlder relations to save your child, save the Seelie Knight from being killed and prevent the Seelie Queen from stealing Magnus’ title and creating an oppressive regime in the Downworld of her own,” Jace summarized, looking more than a bit overwhelmed at just listing it all.

“Yes, that about sums it up,” Andrew admitted grimly.

“Lovely!” Jace said sarcastically.

“Well, let’s get to work then,” Alec said determined. He gave Magnus a reassuring smile and a warm stroke on the head as he promised, “We can do this.”

“I vote we kill all the Nephilim hardliners,” Lorenzo said darkly.

“I know you do, dear Alpha of mine. But people are already a bit suspicious about how I got to be Head of the Madrid Institute in the first place when my family have no connections and are not a part of the ruling Elite,” Andrew cautioned.

“I _knew_ I found that whole thing familiar. Lorenzo killed the former Head,” Jace realized, nodding pleased at having his suspicions confirmed.

“Yes,” Andrew verified matter of fact, looking proudly at his Alpha for having managed it.

“He was a racist idiot and loyal Circle member. He had it coming,” Lorenzo said darkly, holding tighter around Andrew.

“Magnus has done that a lot for me too. He has never been caught,” Alec felt the need to add, beaming proudly down at Magnus.

“Have to agree with that. He is good,” Jace agreed with a dark smile at Magnus.

“But that said then I think if we are to do this, we need to be clever about it,” Alec said thoughtfully.

“Alec is a master strategist so this will be good,” Jace said proudly, looking at Andrew and Lorenzo as he said it before he turned back to look at his parabatai as he added, “What do you have in mind?”

“My Prince?” Lorenzo asked hesitantly, looking respectfully at the large silver wolf.

Magnus looked strongly, calmly at Lorenzo as he replied in Alec’s mind, _Trust Alexander. Defend Alexander unto death. He is mine._

Alec smiled fondly at the words, blushing a bit at the protectiveness, possessiveness, and love in them. He turned from Magnus to Lorenzo as he replied, “Magnus says trust Alexander. Defend Alexander unto death. He is mine.”

Andrew and Lorenzo shared a warm and knowing look that puzzled Jace and Alec.

“I understand, my Prince. It shall be done,” Lorenzo promised, giving a small bow that made the silver wolf nod back in acknowledgement.

Andrew smiled lovingly at Lorenzo as the Warlock pulled him close against him, making the omega lean against him with a contented sigh.

“Now, explain. What do you have in mind, Alec?” Andrew asked curiously.

Soon everyone was looking at Alec as he explained his idea, the silver wolf faithfully, loyally, and proudly sitting by his feet, watching him, guarding him, protecting him, now and always.

_The end of part 5_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to me.**
> 
> _Note: I have 4 other Malec WIPs running at the moment. I am trying to finish off as many WIPs before Christmas as possible but until I can bring my number of WIPs down expect a few weeks between updates. And please don't ask me if I am giving up on my WIPs; I finished a 250.000+ word Malec fic in 7 months and have in over 20+ years of fanfic writing only ever given up on 1 fic, and it wasn't under this name (and I had actually finished it; I just forgot to upload the rest of it before I left the fandom. Sorry about that to those who were there back in 2003 when that happened. I still feel bad about it.)._


	6. Breaking The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Seelie Realm reveal eye-opening truths and finally turn Magnus back into his true Warlock form, freeing him from the enchantment that kept him locked in his wolf form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced discrimination against omegas. Politics mentioned. Mpreg mentioned. Threats. Injury by stabbing (is healed). Enemy is killed by magic. Talk of heats. Referenced torture and wrongly imprisonment (very mild). Drinking and being drunk is mentioned.  
> Bending the knee is mentioned = Showing respect and that you follow/obey that person.  
> And Alec is 18 years old now and therefore old enough to marry/bond/mate. In case anyone forgot that part.

_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 6: Breaking The Spell

It took some days for Alec to fully grasp that his beloved wolf was actually a Warlock Prince; the leader of the Downworld no less! Jace had wanted them to look up Magnus Bane in the archives at the Institute but they decided against it in case someone saw what they were doing. Alec wondered what Magnus might look like. He didn’t dare voice that question out loud. Andrew likely wouldn’t know but Lorenzo mentioned he had known Magnus for ages and had been with him during the Uprising. He would know. But Alec hadn’t had the courage to ask the Warlock about it. Alec tried not to think too much about Magnus as a human. It didn’t really matter what he looked like in human form. He was in his wolf form now, and Alec would help him and stand by him in any shape or form he had. Always.

It hurt a little at times, thinking about his wolf as the Warlock Prince exactly because Magnus was _his_ wolf but the Warlock Prince…well, such a powerful and amazing person was so far above him that Alec shouldn’t even be thinking of the powerful Alpha and Warlock Prince in any other way than with the respect due to him as a leader. Magnus would have important people he would be surrounded by vital things to do. Such a person would have no time for someone like him. The thought of losing Magnus filled Alec with dread and sorrow unlike any he had ever felt. But Alec pushed those fears aside; the important thing was to help Magnus. His fears and insecurities were unimportant.

Alec’s plan had centered on the one person who seemed to be the key to all of this; the Seelie Queen. Idris had destroyed most documentation and information on the Uprising, so Lorenzo was their key source of information. He had explained what he knew but he hadn’t been with Magnus on his mission to Idris. Lorenzo had told them Magnus had always been a leader who led by the front, heading straight into danger as the first one, before sending any of his people ahead. Lorenzo explained he had been Magnus’ second in command and precisely for that reason Magnus hadn’t wanted him with him on the mission that would prove so fateful for him, despite Lorenzo’s strong protests (strong as in Lorenzo had downright threatened to mutiny till Magnus had managed to talk him down). The mission had been daring and bold; to rescue Nephilim omegas from within Idris. However, word had reached Magnus from his Nephilim allies Valentine would round them up and use them as he saw fit; kill them, experiment on them….no one knew precisely what Valentine was going to do with them but the news was clear; they were in danger and needed help at once! Magnus had never hesitated; the Downworld protected omegas, also Nephilim omegas. It was a moral obligation that superseded blood or anything else. As most of the ruling elite in Alicante supported Valentine Magnus had gotten help entering Idris from a group of low-ranking families staying in the countryside who had also tipped him off regarding what Valentine was planning. They would enable Magnus to create a portal in a deserted forest on the outskirts of Alicante from where Magnus and his people could move towards the rumored holding cells for the omegas, free them and get them back to the Downworld through a portal, again enabled by the Nephilim allies. For security purposes only Magnus had known the names of the Nephilim helping them so that they would be protected in case the mission failed and the Downworlders would be tortured for information by Valentine’s people.

What happened on the mission was unclear as the Nephilim omegas had never arrived to the safehouse in the Mundane world set up by the Downworld and all Downworlders on the mission, except Magnus they now knew, had vanished, assumed to have been killed. The loss of Magnus and the rise in power for Valentine had spelled doom for the Downworld who had had to retreat and were left fighting to survive with Valentine in power.

The Seelie Queen was the only player on the board who had both known about Magnus’ mission and who stood to benefit the most from his demise. Alec had of course considered if Lorenzo had gained anything from Magnus’ fate but had quickly concluded that while Lorenzo was arrogant, stubborn, and quite fond of exaggerating and boasting he had not made any attempts to seize power. Also, the Seelie Queen was the most powerful Downworlder after Magnus; no one else but him could challenge her. And thus, the same could be said for Magnus. The enchantment on him was clearly so strong he couldn’t break it and as a Prince of the blood his magic was superior to any other Warlock so no Warlock could have done this to him.

So that left Alec to consider how to get to the Seelie Queen. No one could enter the Seelie Realm without being invited in by the Queen and she was not very welcoming and in particularly not to Nephilim. What would make her accept a visit? Sending news of Magnus Bane having resurfaced was dangerous; she would have to respond but she would have time to prepare to finish the job if she, like they all suspected, was behind this. There was one thing Alec was quite certain the Seelie Queen would be interested in given her likely power grab. So, he had offered the one thing no one who wanted power could possibly resist; the Mortal Instruments. The Seelies were well-known for their word play as they could not lie directly. So, Alec did the same, making sure to formulate it in such a way he never lied as he of course didn’t have the Mortal Instruments but still made it sound tempting…too tempting for her to ignore.

They had all agreed Lorenzo should be the one sending a message to the Queen on their behalf as it was unlikely she would accept a message from a Nephilim. Waiting for the Queen to reply to the message Lorenzo had sent requesting an audience for them to discuss the Mortal Instruments with her was nerve-wrecking. She took her time of course to show her power, but after four days she finally returned with a yes. At that time almost two weeks had passed since Alec and Jace had met Lorenzo and Andrew. The couple had to return to Madrid, but they had stayed in touch with Andrew using fire messages and a secret coded language Alec had created so if the fire messages were intercepted no one would be the wiser.

It was fairly easy for Andrew and Lorenzo to get to the spot in Central Park the Queen had wanted them to go to. Lorenzo had made a portal for them to get there from Madrid and then returned to wolf form as his senses were strongly enhanced in this form. Andrew was fairly free to disappear for some hours as the Head of the Institute, so it had been easy for him to go through the portal with Lorenzo without anyone suspecting what he was doing. It was a bit more difficult for Alec and Jace to get away with Magnus from the New York Institute. At the end of the day they had no other choice but to sneak out and then just accept the punishment from Aldertree when they got back for having gone AWOL. But if it meant they had saved Magnus it would be worth it.

They had been received by several of the Queen’s Knights in Central park. They had led them through a portal and into the Seelie Realm. Lorenzo warned them before they even entered the Realm to not to hurt, kill, touch, eat or drink anything, at all, while there and they all heeded the advice. The Queen’s Knights led them all to the royal palace. It was a beautiful building of wood and crystal with golden inlays and the three Nephilim, who had never been there before, looked around with wonder and awe at the beauty surrounding them. Deadly beauty as with everything relating to Seelies as Lorenzo had warned them but still breathtaking.

They were led into a large throne room in the palace, the Seelie Queen seated at the end of the grand room, Knights standing against the walls with spears, looking watchful and on guard. A few high-ranking Seelie nobility were standing close to the throne, looking curiously at the newly arrived guests.

Lorenzo and Magnus had both entered the Seelie realm in wolf form; Lorenzo had chosen to do so as his Alpha powers were stronger in wolf form, enabling him to smell any hints of nervousness or anything else that would indicate an ambush better than in his human form. The wolves walking protectively before Alec and Andrew, Jace walking on Alec’s other side. When they stood before the Queen, in the middle of the room, they all gave a respectful bow for the Queen, the wolves as well. Lorenzo then transformed back into human form, snapping his fingers to cloth himself. Seelies and Warlocks, being immortals, had no issues with nudity and wolf transformations were commonly taking place in public so Lorenzo’s few seconds of nudity didn’t have anyone bat an eye. Well, except the Nephilims as such things were unheard of in Idris. Andrew was used to it from his mate by mate of course and just gave his Alpha an admiring stare, Jace looking away in embarrassment and Alec blushing shyly and looking firmly at the ground.

“You requested this audience, quite forcefully I might add. Speak!” the Seelie Queen demanded with a hand wave as soon as she had officially acknowledged their respectful greeting with the smallest of nods in return.

Used to taking charge as Idris’ most powerful warrior and Valentine’s heir Jace took the lead.

“Your Majesty, we wanted to…” Jace began respectfully, taking a step towards the throne as he spoke.

“I do not recognize Nephilim at my court,” the Queen interrupted sharply and with a wave of her hand several Knights had moved to surround Jace and had their spears pointed at him.

Jace shut up but his eyes briefly flashed golden in annoyance. Magnus at once got between the spears and Alec’s general direction, snarling at the Seelies, Jace giving the Knights warning looks and making sure he was covering Alec’s other side, his hand briefly touching the handle of his Angel blade. The fact they had not been disarmed was a bit disquieting and showed the Queen’s power in her own Realm; making it clear she didn’t fear them.

Lorenzo took a step forward and bowed respectfully before the throne. The Queen nodded briefly back.

“Does the crown recognize me then, Your Majesty?” Lorenzo asked when the Queen had acknowledged him.

The Queen made a hand wave at her Knights and they pulled back to the walls, lowering their weapons. This made Magnus and Jace relax a bit, but they still watched the Knights warily and stayed protectively surrendering Alec. The omega gave both Alphas reassuring smiles and petted Magnus’ ear for a moment to wordlessly assure them both he was fine.

“And you are?” the Queen demanded to know, giving him a piercing look.

“You have met me several times, Your Majesty,” Lorenzo reminded her with barely concealed irritation, knowing she was asking just to humiliate him, to show him he was insignificant.

“We have many important matters on our mind,” the Queen said dismissively, coldly.

He took a deep breath and did a small respectful bow once more as he presented himself, “Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Spain.”

“Yes, I recall,” the Queen said after a moment of thoughtful reflection. She ignored everyone else and focused on Lorenzo as she asked, barely hiding her eagerness, “You requested this audience claiming you had something to offer me; a Mortal Instrument. Where is it?”

Lorenzo looked to Alec who gave a small nod to indicate he should go ahead with their plan.

“The message said we offered knowledge regarding it; not that we would bring it, Your Majesty,” Lorenzo reminded her carefully, knowing the message had been phrased precisely like that for a reason.

“Then tell me where it is,” the Queen demanded impatiently.

“The Prince knows the whereabouts of all the Mortal Instruments,” Lorenzo said carefully, looking intensely at her to read her reaction.

“Even if that is true then the Prince has been lost for years,” the Queen reminded him darkly. “Why bring me this as news? You have come here using half-truths.”

“We never lied, Your Majesty,” Lorenzo insisted as respectfully as possible.

“You misled me,” the Queen accused, her eyes ablaze with fury. “I wanted a Mortal Instrument.”

“As I am sure your magic tells you then the Prince has been found and is right here,” Lorenzo revealed, deciding to try and force a reaction from her by saying what he was sure she knew since Magnus had entered the Seelie Realm but had chosen to ignore.

The Queen’s face finally showed a flicker of fear that Lorenzo secretly enjoyed more than he likely should.

Lorenzo went on, their trap closing around the Queen, “He knows about the Mortal Instruments. It is not a lie; simply an additional link.”

The Queen gave Lorenzo an angry look, aware of the trap she had been pushed into. If she wanted the Mortal Instrument, she would need to help turn Magnus human but if she were the one behind his attack doing so would put her at risk for his rage if he knew. However, not helping to turn Magnus back now would either prove she had indeed been behind Magnus’ predicament or would show her weak as she would be denying herself and the Seelie Realm the promised Mortal Instrument.

“Alphas in wolf form cannot speak nor be recognized before this court,” the Queen insisted arrogantly but there was a hint of fear in her eyes she quickly hid, but not fast enough.

“As I am sure a Queen as talented as yourself can sense then he has been enchanted,” Lorenzo said with barely hidden sarcasm. He gave an evil grin as he delivered the final step of their plan that would force the Queen’s hand, “We ask that you help us remove the enchantment on him so he can return to his true form and we can continue our dialogue.”

“I can’t,” the Queen said dismissively, quickly. She paused before adding arrogantly, “It is not the concern of the crown that the Prince has been so weak as to go and get himself enchanted by someone so powerful he can’t undo it himself.”

Several of the Seelie noblemen chuckled at the Queen’s comment as was expected of them.

“Can’t or won’t, Your Majesty?” Lorenzo asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

“Can’t,” the Queen repeated strongly.

“Doesn’t mean you would if you could,” Lorenzo pointed out.

“The enchantment saved him. By staying in wolf form the Nephilim didn’t kill him,” the Queen insisted.

“Pure luck; you are well aware Idris killed all their wolves years ago in fear they were werewolves or indeed Downworlder Alphas,” Lorenzo reminded her with barely concealed anger.

The Queen shot daggers with her eyes at Lorenzo and the throne room was thick with tension. Practically no one blinked. Until Alec took a step forward, having to push Magnus aside and wave Jace away to do so. Despite their protective instincts and worry for Alec both Jace and Magnus let him step forward, respecting his decision and his strength which warmed Alec’s heart.

“I apologize for speaking but I do so without asking to be recognized. I do ask how we can break the enchantment, Your Majesty, so that we may deliver on the promise we made and talk to you regarding the Mortal Instrument?” Alec asked softly, keeping his eyes respectfully to the ground.

It was a trap; of course it was. The Queen knew it was. She was backed up in a corner with no choice to say yes or she would appear weak or guilty or both. This first angered the Queen, making Magnus and Jace tense and Lorenzo step closer to Andrew. However, then Alec’s bowed head and quiet strength seemed to draw her in. Her eyes on him were like a caress and there was something that made her stop dragging it out and answer. She would never be able to say, to understand, what it was. His purity, his quiet respect, his underestimated power…the fact he was the first ever Nephilim to show the Seelie throne the respect it was due. And that was likely what made her react, the show of respect to the throne, the people, the Realm. She may be power hungry and selfish in many ways, but she was also a Queen.

“The enchantment on him is the strongest in the Realm and can be broken only when a riddle has been answered. It is known for being unbreakable as no one has ever answered it correctly,” the Queen said in a softer tone than she had used in years, her eyes and her words for Alec and Alec alone.

However, Alec wasn’t in the room alone; they all heard her, and everyone held their breath in anticipation.

“Your Majesty, I beseech you….tell me this riddle for if it is indeed unsolvable doing so would change nothing and only go to prove Your Majesty’s superiority, power and strength,” Alec asked quietly, respectfully, still keeping his head bowed and his eyes downcast.

His words made the Queen as Alec had intended. She was a vain creature and Alec had quickly figured out how to use that to his advantage.

“The enchantment can be broken when hate turns to love, weakness becomes strength and the vines and leaves at your feet color red with a pain so beautiful the angels weep,” the Queen told them.

A mumble ran through the room as everyone looked puzzled and confused, making the Queen smile superiorly.

“What in the world does that mean?!” Jace muttered annoyed.

The Queen flashed a dark look towards him but otherwise disregarded him as unimportant in this discussion. Jace had to admit that took some getting used to; he had been many things in his life but never before had he been dismissed as unimportant.

“How may we prove any of those things, Your Majesty?” Alec asked in the same gentle and respectful voice as before, his eyes still lowered, his head still bowed.

The Queen was thoughtful for a moment. Then she did a hand wave and serving girls appeared with a goblet of wine for Alec, Jace, Lorenzo and Andrew.

“Here. Drink this wine,” the Queen ordered, waving at the serving girls to hand over the goblets.

“I don’t think we should. We don’t know what it is,” Jace warned, eyeing the goblet offered him suspiciously, all the while rewarding the pretty Seelie girl before him with a sexy grin that made her smile back.

Andrew, who had remained silent, head down, staying in the background, broke the silence, speaking softly and quietly, his eyes lowered, his head bowed, “Your Majesty, I do not ask to be recognized before the throne. However, I respectfully ask to abstain from the kind offer of Seelie wine.”

“Why? Are you not interested in saving the Prince?” The Queen asked mockingly, making her courtesans laugh in contempt.

Lorenzo pushed Andrew behind him, almost growling at the Queen and sending death stares to those who laughed, making them shut up at once. Andrew put a calming hand on Lorenzo’s arm and sidestepped him. Lorenzo tensed but let Andrew step forward, still watchful and alert but trusting his mate’s judgement and power.

“I am, Your Majesty, but I am also expecting and Seelie wine is known for being extremely potent, even for Nephilim and Downworlders,” Andrew explained calmly, putting a hand protectively on his stomach as he spoke, drawing soothing circles over it.

A gasp ran through the crowd and the Queen suddenly found the people who had laughed at Andrew mockingly seconds before turning dark eyes on her in accusation. All Downworlders loved and cared for children, in particular the immortal races as so few children were born to them. Even hinting at any harm coming to a child was unthinkable.

“Very well,” the Queen said with a dismissive handwave, trying to win the crowd back. “You may observe but your fate will be that of your mate.” The Queen paused as she nodded towards Jace with a look of disdain, “I assume that one is your mate?”

Andrew and Jace shared a look of shock and distaste.

“Gods; no!” Jace said offended, shaking his head viciously.

Lorenzo couldn’t help but growl towards Jace as he put a possessive arm around Andrew.

Andrew had to strangle a laugh at the idea of Jace being his mate.

“No, Your Majesty. Lorenzo Rey is my mate,” Andrew replied as he leaned towards his Alpha, smiling endearingly at him.

“Really?” the Queen asked with disbelief clearly written on her face.

“Your Majesty, he is my mate and if he or our child is harmed, I won’t answer to the consequences,” Lorenzo warned, his eyes flashing and his arm tightening around Andrew.

A loud gasp of shock and awe ran through the crowd as everyone realized it was true; Lorenzo was indeed Andrew’s mate. There hadn’t been a bonding between a Nephilim and a Downworlder in ages and now everyone was eying the couple with clear interest and curiosity, making Lorenzo hold even firmer around Andrew.

“Very well. He shares your fate then, Warlock,” the Queen said coldly.

“I want nothing else,” Andrew said firmly, giving Lorenzo a warm smile and a look filled with trust and affection.

“Very well. The rest of you; drink the wine,” the Queen ordered coldly.

Jace gave Alec a concerned look as the girl left with Andrew’s still full goblet. Even if the goblet only held Seelie wine then Jace knew Alec wasn’t used to drinking and certainly nothing as strong as this.

“For Magnus,” Alec said, looking down at the wolf as he said it with love, fondness, and determination in his expression.

Jace nodded, still tense and worried but putting his faith in Alec if not in the Seelie Queen.

Jace, Alec and Lorenzo took the goblet offered to them and finished it, Jace and Lorenzo without even flinching. Jace was used to alcohol and Lorenzo as most Warlocks drank continuously throughout the day. Alec, however, was not used to alcohol and grimaced at the taste but swallowed it all. The serving girls took the empty goblets and left.

“What now, Your Majesty?” Lorenzo asked a bit cautiously when after a few moments nothing seemed to happen.

“The wine contains a truth component as well as quite potent alcohol. You will be compelled to answer any question truthfully,” the Queen explained with a satisfied smile.

“We did not come here with the intention to lie, Your Majesty,” Alec said respectfully.

“Interesting,” The Queen mused, aware he had to speak truth now. Well, a version of the truth at least for Seelies knew well the difference. “No, I think not but you would have.”

“If necessary, Your Majesty,” Alec agreed softly, the wine forcing the truth from his lips.

“Let’s test a few things then,” The Queen said darkly. She made a hand wave as she ordered, “Vines, restrain the Warlocks and the blond Nephilim.”

Vines appeared at once from the walls, growing and encircling Magnus, Lorenzo and Jace, fixing them against a nearby wall, vines tying their hands, legs, and necks to the wall, immobilizing them.

“What?” Jace got out, using his angel powers for added strength as he struggling to free himself but the more he struggled the more the vines tightened till he had to stop as he was about to be strangled.

“Magnus!” Alec yelled fearfully as the large silver wolf got tied up, rushing towards him, pulling at the vines tightening against the wolf’s neck to no avail.

“Lorenzo!” Andrew cried when Lorenzo was captured against the wall, trying to pull at the vines holding his hands to the wall but was unable to free him.

“Quiet!” The Queen roared, making everyone fall silent and stop struggling, looking at her. “Did you want to break the enhancement or not?”

Alec and Andrew shared a look of determination. Alec stroked Magnus’ fur in comfort while Andrew put a calming hand to Lorenzo’s face, kissing his lips tenderly. With Magnus, Jace and Lorenzo watching anxiously the two omegas took a step forward, towards the Queen.

“We wish that, Your Majesty,” Alec quickly assured her, both omegas looking down with bowed heads.

Their show of respect pleased the Queen and she smiled smugly.

“How did the vines know to take Jace and not me, Your Majesty? We are both blond Nephilim. Or was it a coincidence?” Andrew couldn’t help but ask. He blushed as soon as he had said it and quickly added, “Sorry, Your Majesty. I speak out of turn.”

“Few children are born to Seelies so we give great allowances to one such as yourself carrying the future even if it is not the future of the Seelies,” the Queen admitted and for a moment she looked young, soft…like a mother. Then her expression turned neutral as she explained, “The vines are alive. They would never hurt the unborn pup inside you.”

Andrew couldn’t help but smile relieved at that, laying a hand on his stomach. However, he stayed alert, his other hand close to his weapon even though he was aware he had only been allowed to keep it because it was useless here.

“What’s the test that may prove we have broken the enchantment, Your Majesty?” Alec asked.

“I think you already know, Nephilim,” the Queen said with a dark smirk.

Alec was silent for a moment, pain flashing across his features which he quickly hid. He ignored his worry and his concern, focusing on the game he was playing with the Queen because it was clearly a game.

“You want me to choose between Magnus and Jace, Your Majesty,” Alec concluded matter of fact, refusing to give the Queen the satisfaction of seeing the dread and worry he felt at that fact.

“Yes,” the Queen admitted, nodding. She gave Alec a looked filled with pain and hatred as she started with dark certainty, “Nephilim always choose their own.”

 _Choose your parabatai. You need him to survive. He is half your soul!_ Magnus sent to Alec through their bond, the thought filled with worry, love, and concern.

“Choose Magnus. The whole Shadow World depends on it!” Jace told Alec, his voice calm and sure despite it being low due to the vine around his neck that made breathing and speaking difficult.

Alec briefly closed his eyes against the impossible choice, the agony, the pain, he was faced with. Andrew laid a calming hand on his arm, giving him a worried look filled with sympathy and compassion, tears in his eyes for Alec’s suffering. Alec nodded his thanks at the gesture even if it didn’t lessen the agony he was feeling at the choice he was being forced to make.

“Magnus has guarded me since childhood. I do not know who I would be without him. I need him with me, always,” Alec admitted pained, honestly as the wine allowed nothing else. His gaze lingered on the silver wolf, filled with love, worry and affection. He then looked to his parabatai as he said tormented, “But Jace and I share a soul. If he dies a part of me dies. I would be alive, but I would never be the same. I wouldn’t really be alive after that.”

“Well, all the better. Makes your choice that much more interesting, doesn’t it?” the Queen said gleefully.

“You can’t harm the Prince. It is against the Law,” Lorenzo got out, almost desperately, his voice hoarse due to the tightness of the vine against his throat.

“Only when he is in his Warlock form,” the Queen reminded him with a dark smile.

“Semantics,” Lorenzo got out as the Queen made the vine around his neck tighten with a thought.

“I am Seelie; we survive and thrive based on semantics,” the Queen reminded him with an evil grin.

“Your Majesty, are you asking for a life?” Alec asked her slowly, starting to put the pieces together.

“I am,” the Queen confirmed, smiling a bit as she admitted, “You are clever…for a Nephilim.”

“Very well, Your Majesty,” Alec said strongly, evenly as he took a deep breath before he offered calmly, “Take mine.”

The room went dead quiet in shock.

 _Don’t! Take mine!_ Magnus sent panicked through the bond but the vines holding his neck, legs and torso to the wall tightened so painfully even his thoughts stopped due to the agony.

“Alec! No!” Jace yelled, horrified but the rest of his protests were cut off when the vines tightened around his neck too, making him struggle to breathe, tears coming to his eyes with the effort.

Before Lorenzo could add his protests, the Queen made the vines tighten around his neck too, making the Warlock send daggers at her with his eyes even as he struggled to breathe.

“You offer yourself?” the Queen asked surprised, her eyes on Alec.

Alec nodded as he confirmed calmly, determined, “I do, Your Majesty.”

“Hmm,” the Queen said thoughtfully.

She did a hand wave and made a whispered request. A Seelie serving girl came forward with a small silver dagger in her hand.

The Queen took the dagger and as she threw it towards Alec with an evil smirk she ordered, “Catch!”

Alec expertly caught the dagger midair by the handle, earning him awed looks from several of the nobility in the room.

“To prove you are serious draw blood to seal the deal and…” the Queen started to say.

Alec knew what she wanted and before she had finished, not wanting to give her that satisfaction, he plunged the dagger into his thigh.

“By the Angel!” Alec mumbled as anguish washed through him, agony showing in his expression and voice, blood dripping from the wound.

 _Alexander!_ Magnus sent to him, pain and worry clear in the one word.

“Damn it, Alec!” Jace swore, his voice barely heard due to the vine around his neck.

Jace could feel the echoes of Alec’s pain in the bond, sending concern and affection back.

“I am impressed I have to say,” the Queen admitted reluctantly as she eyed Alec.

“I am a Shadowhunter raised by Valentine; he did so much worse to Jace and I should we fail our training, Your Majesty,” Alec told her with the honesty of the wine, blushing a bit at admitting so openly to the pain Jace and he had suffered growing up.

Alec pulled the dagger free, swaying against the pain, putting a hand over the bleeding wound, fighting the pain. Andrew steadied him with a hand on his arm, looking worried at the wound. With a nod of her head the Queen made a Seelie Knight take the dagger from Alec.

“Yes, I see. Pain is easy for you. Death is easy to offer; you are Nephilim,” the Queen mused, eyeing Alec up and down.

“I don’t understand, Your Majesty,” Alec admitted, fighting to keep the pain from his voice as he pressed his hand tighter against the wound, but blood still ran between his fingers.

“Bow before me and swear allegiance to me. Swear to serve me in any way or form I wish, and I shall let them go free; the Warlocks and the Nephilims,” the Queen suggested.

The Queen allowed her interest at her newest idea and the prospect of getting a new toy show in her face and voice. As an immortal life often bored her so the idea to have something, someone, new to play with was delightful.

 _Don’t! I am not worth it!_ Magnus sent desperately.

“Alec! Don’t do it!” Jace protested worried, sending his concern to Alec through the bond as well.

Both Jace and Magnus were strangled into silence.

“Alec, you don’t know what kind of person she is! She will make you suffer every day,” Lorenzo warned, his voice a pained whisper, cut off completely when the vines tightened around his neck, forcing tears from his eyes.

Andrew looked worried at his mate and then back at Alec.

“Don’t do it, Alec. There must be another way,” Andrew begged, worried.

“If you don’t make a choice, one of them or you, the vines will kill them all,” the Queen warned Alec darkly and with a thought the vines tightened around the necks of Lorenzo, Magnus and Jace, making them gasp for breath.

Alec gave Andrew a small reassuring smile as he removed his hand from his arm, ignoring Andrew’s furious hand shaking as he guessed what Alec was about to do. Magnus, Jace, Andrew and Lorenzo watched with admiration and worry as Alec painfully stepped towards the throne. With difficulty, biting his lower lip till it bled, determined and strong-minded, Alec slowly went down on his knees before the Seelie Queen, ignoring the pain from his wound. Alec bowed his head, his eyes on the floor, his cheeks warm and red but he ignored his discomfort and his embarrassment.

“Your Majesty, I bow before you and vow to serve you. Command me as you please. Do with me as you please. But just let them go, please,” Alec begged, the wine making him honest but his heart making the words come out. Strong and true.

“A Nephilim who kneels for a Downworlder…how unusual,” The Queen mused, eyeing Alec thoughtfully.

“Please…release them,” Alec begged, tears in his eyes, uncaring that his tears and his begging would likely be considered weak, only caring to save Magnus and his parabatai.

“And begs too,” the Queen marveled with a dark grin. The Queen looked towards Magnus and Jace, both giving her death stares, “So, if I were to spare one of them which one shall I spear?”

“Pick Magnus. It’s ok, Alec. He can and will protect you now as always, as the Prince. He is destined to change the Shadow World for good. You are my parabatai and brother always. I love you,” Jace encouraged, his voice strong but pained, his eyes sure, sending love and calm through the bond, fighting to get the words out through the vine around his throat.

“I love you too. Forgive me, please,” Alec sobbed, his vision blurred by tears as he tried to give his parabatai a soft and sad smile, sending love and affection through the bond, fighting to hide his pain but unable to.

“So? Decide now or both die!” the Queen ordered sharply and with a nod of her head Knights pointed spears at them both.

Alec took a deep breath, tears running freely down his cheeks, struggling, his heart breaking, falling apart on his knees, knowing no matter what he chose he would kill a part of himself.

“Spare Magnus,” Alec finally got out, his voice an agonized whisper.

Shock and awe ran through the crowd at his answer. Jace gave Alec a proud look, sending his love and affection to him through the bond.

“Choosing a Downworlder first…” the Queen said in shock. She pulled herself together as she asked suspiciously, “Tell me, Nephilim…why do you take this choice?”

“Because…I love him,” Alec admitted brokenly, heartfelt, tears falling down his cheeks.

Suddenly red magical smoke surrounded the silver wolf and within moments a man stood in the wolf’s stead, completely naked. Still very tied up by vines to the wall through.

Alec couldn’t help but stare. He had wondered what Magnus looked like as human. He was perfection; sculptured like a warrior god. He blushed deeply, making sure he didn’t look lower than Magnus’ belly button.

“Magnus Bane!” the Queen got out, shock and astonishment on her features. “How…How are you freed?!”

Magnus ignored her and snapped his fingers, and he was freed from the vines, standing about 1m from the wall and dressed in dark pants and a dark blue tunic, necklaces, an ear cuff, and rings decorating him. His hair and makeup now matched his clothes. He looked strong, handsome…and immensely powerful, his eyes like a cat’s, filled with power and command.

“Alexander!” Magnus cried, running to his kneeling form at once. Magnus put an arm around Alec’s shoulders, his eyes on the wound in his thigh.

“You are bleeding,” Magnus said unnecessarily, his voice filled with compassion and pain.

Alec had an awed smile on his face as he just looked at Magnus, unable to quite get that Magnus was here, in his human form. His cat eyes were so beautiful, and his face was pure perfection. He was flawless in every way and Alec got lost just looking at him, forgetting everything else.

“I am?” Alec repeated, fighting to think with Magnus so close. Then he forced himself to look away from Magnus and looked down at the wound in his thigh, the blood covering him. The wound seemed so unimportant in the face of Magnus sitting here next to him, his arm around him…

“Oh, yes. I guess I am,” Alec got out.

Magnus shook his head in worry and made magic swirl around his right hand. He sent the healing magic into Alec and his wound healed at once, making Alec look even more amazed and awed at Magnus as the pain disappeared and Magnus’ magic even cleaned up his clothes.

“There. All healed,” Magnus said softly, stroking Alec’s nearest leg comforting.

“You….Are you…” Alec got out, smiling softly, his face filled with wonder, as he stroked Magnus’ face tenderly, the touch almost experimenting.

Both Alec and Magnus had tears in their eyes but neither of them noticed. Magnus covered Alec’s hand on his cheek with his own for a moment, leaning into the touch. Then he took Alec’s hand and kissed it tenderly, making Alec blush at the romantic gesture.

“It’s me, Alexander. It’s really me. It’s your wolf. Your Alpha,” Magnus assured him, his voice husky and soft.

“Truly?” Alec asked hopefully, starting to smile widely.

“Truly,” Magnus confirmed with a soft look, nodding.

“You were such a beautiful wolf, but you are so amazing now,” Alec admitted, his eyes shining like stars as he blushingly and softly touched Magnus’ hair and then stroked his arm.

“Darling, you are a bit drunk,” Magnus said warmly with a soft smile.

“Yes, but I still mean it,” Alec assured him eagerly.

“My Prince, a little help,” Lorenzo got out, making Magnus turn and realize in his eagerness to get to Alec he had forgotten about Lorenzo and Jace.

“Sorry. Here you are,” Magnus said and snapped his fingers, freeing both Jace and Lorenzo from the vines.

“Lorenzo! I was so afraid,” Andrew all but cried as he rushed into his Alpha’s arms.

Lorenzo held his omega tight and kissed the top of his head tenderly.

“Andrew. It’s ok, mi amor _[my love in Spanish]_. It’s ok,” Lorenzo soothed him.

Magnus got to his feet and offered Alec a hand up. Alec smiled at the gallant gesture and let the Prince pull him to his feet. They walked together over to Jace, Lorenzo and Andrew.

“Jace. Jace, I’m so sorry,” Alec told his parabatai when they stood before him, his eyes filled with pain and worry.

“It’s ok, Alec. Magnus was more important. There’re no hard feelings. Probe the bond and you can feel I am telling you the truth,” Jace assured him, smiling calmingly.

Alec probed the bond and found Jace was speaking the truth; he had nothing but love and understanding for him.

“I love you, Jace. Thank you for standing by me,” Alec said heartfelt, tearfully, as he pulled Jace into a warm embrace.

“Thank you for sharing my soul. You make my life worth living,” Jace said heartfelt as he held Alec tight.

When Jace and Alec pulled apart so did Lorenzo and Andrew. Lorenzo stood before Andrew, facing the throne and Magnus and Jace stood side by side with Alec, facing the still stunned Queen.

“All hail the Prince Magnus Bane; the true leader of the united Downworld!” Lorenzo proclaimed strongly, giving Magnus a respectful nod.

Magnus smiled back and watched as the gathered Seelies slowly, little by little, started to bend the knee for him.

“This can’t be happening! The spell can’t be broken!” The Queen protested, sounding confused and almost hysterical.

“You said: hate turns to love, weakness becomes strength and the vines and leaves at your feet color red with a pain so beautiful the angels weep,” Magnus reminded her darkly. “The hate between Nephilim and Downworlders turned to love, weakness, bowing before you, became Alec’s strength and the ground was stained by Alec’s blood as he sacrificed himself for me, his sacrifice making Andrew and Jace weep….” Magnus said strongly, proudly.

“But they are only Nephilim!” the Queen objected, not getting it.

“Jace has pure Angel blood and thus the angels wept for he did,” Magnus went on, giving Jace a nod that he returned in kind.

“The enchantment was made so it was unbreakable. It shouldn’t have been possible!” The Queen exclaimed shocked.

“But it was,” Lorenzo said strongly.

“I will give you one chance and one chance only,” Magnus said darkly, stepping closer to the throne as he went on, “Bow to me as your people do and I shall let you live.”

“Never! You are weak! Seelies, stand up! Don’t follow him! Don’t…” the Queen ordered, making the Seelies who had bowed confused and uncertain, caught between kneeling and rising.

“Oh, do shut up!” Lorenzo said annoyed with an eyeroll as he sent a fireball towards her.

The magical attack was nowhere near enough to harm her, but it was so sudden the Queen fell from her throne, lying on the floor. Several of her Knights came to stand before her, allowing her time to get back on her feet.

“Well done,” Magnus praised, giving Lorenzo a dark smile. “Let me do the rest.”

“Be my guest, my Prince,” Lorenzo said with a grin and a small bow.

The Seelie Knights rushed towards Magnus with their weapons raised, but he easily flung them aside with his magic, sending them flying through the room, swatting them away like flies. With nothing between them the Queen sent magical fireballs towards Magnus which he easily ducked and avoided, blocking a few with his magic, sending them to bounce harmlessly against the walls. Fear was in her eyes as Magnus stood right before her.

“Betrayal has a price; even for Queens,” Magnus remarked darkly as he made red magic ropes tie her to the spot, tying her arms to her sides and leaving her defenseless.

The magical ropes tightened, stealing her breath, making pain flash across her features.

“Mercy,” the Queen begged, fear and desperation clear in her expression.

Magnus shook his head.

“You had your chance,” Magnus said dismissively.

Magnus tightened the red magical ropes and they started to burn her.

“No!” The Queen screamed in agony as she burned away in a matter of seconds, leaving behind a small pile of ash on the floor before the throne.

Magnus turned around, facing the room, his gaze strong as his eyes fell over the gathered Seelies. After this clear display of power and command the room was deadly silent, no one moving, no one was barely breathing.

“The Queen is dead. The Prince lives!” Lorenzo proclaimed loudly, looking around the room, daring any Seelie to defy the Prince now.

This time everyone in the room bend the knee at once. With a wink at Magnus Lorenzo bend the knee as well, Andrew following suit. Jace and Alec shared a fond look before they too faced Magnus, bending the knee for the Warlock Prince.

Magnus looked satisfied at the Seelies and smiled fondly at the Nephilim and Lorenzo bending the knee.

“Rise,” Magnus allowed in a strong but warm tone.

Everyone did so at once.

The Seelies looked at the empty throne and then at each other, clearly unsure what to do.

“My Prince…will you take the throne as leader of the Seelies?” One of the Knights asked a bit fearfully, hesitantly.

“No. But I know who should,” Magnus said strongly after a short moment of consideration.

“Whom my Prince?” the Knight asked curiously and all the Seelies hung on his next words.

“I want Meliorn installed as King. Go release him and bring him to me,” Magnus ordered, remembering Lorenzo and Andrew relying that the Queen had had him imprisoned for defending him as Prince.

The gathered Seelies applauded and cheered loudly at his choice; a Seelie Knight for the Seelie throne!

“Yes, my Prince. Right away,” the Knight said with a smile.

The Knight bowed for Magnus and hurried to follow his orders.

“We did it!” Jace said joyfully, grinning widely. Then he paused as he looked at Magnus and Lorenzo, seeing they looked relieved but not as happy as victory should be. “Wait…Did we do it?”

“We simply reverted back to where we were at the time of the Uprising, when the Prince went missing,” Lorenzo remarked. “We are back to fighting the same enemy that we stalemated against when the Prince went missing all those years ago; Valentine and the Circle.”

“Our pup?” Andrew asked fearfully, taking a hand to his stomach.

“She will be safe in the Downworld now that the Prince is back,” Lorenzo reassured him, putting his own hand over Andrew’s on his stomach.

“But…” Andrew said fearfully.

“Mi amor _[my love in Spanish]_ , for your safety and that of our little one come stay with me at my mansion in Spain,” Lorenzo said softly, intensely. “My mansion is warded and shielded. You will be safe there; you and our pup both.”

“Leave the Madrid Institute? Forever?” Andrew asked worried, frowning.

“Leave the Nephilim world, yes,” Lorenzo said slowly, nodding as he spoke. He paused before he added sympathetically but firmly, “It might not be forever but changing the law in Idris regarding omegas, Downworlders….it will take longer than we have.”

Andrew was silent for a few moments, thinking it over. Did Idris matter to him? Truly? He wanted to change things but his mate, his Alpha, was more important than that; him and their child was his life. Everything else had to come second.

“I guess we were always too optimistic,” Andrew admitted regretfully.

“Which was good. It gave us hope. Sprung us into action,” Lorenzo insisted. He was thoughtful for a moment before he went on, “We got the Prince back and we revealed the Queen for the traitor she was. The Downworld is strong and united again and our Prince is back as our true leader. That’s a great start.”

Andrew reflected on it for a minute or two before he smiled and put his arms around Lorenzo’s neck. The Alpha pulled him close with his arms around his waist.

“It is,” Andrew agreed with a soft smile.

“I know it is a lot to ask, to have you leave everything you know but…” Lorenzo admitted worried.

“I will do it, gladly. Just give me a few days to gather my things and plan this so we can use it as best as possible in the future,” Andrew interrupted in a loving but strong tone. He put both hands on either side of Lorenzo’s face, looking him in the eyes as he said firmly, “You are my Alpha and my mate. My life is with you. Be it in a mansion, a clay hut…on the moon. I am with you and I am yours. Always.”

Lorenzo lit up like a Christmas tree, his joy contagious. Andrew kissed his mate passionately. When they drew apart, they were both breathing hard.

“I love you, my mate, my omega,” Lorenzo said in awe and wonder, smiling softly at him.

“I love you too, Alpha. Always,” Andrew said back, his eyes shining with fondness.

Jace felt a sudden surge of dizziness in the bond and was prepared as seconds later Alec swayed on his feet.

“Magnus! I think Alec is about to pass out,” Jace yelled worried as he steadied Alec, helping to lower him to the floor.

“Alexander! Darling!” Magnus yelled worried, quickly kneeling next to Alec, still held inside Jace’s arms.

“Hi you!” Alec said drunkenly, grinning widely at Magnus. He stroked the Warlock’s cheek or rather wanted to but lacked the coordination. “Your eyes are so pretty! Always loved those cat eyes, even when you were my wolf.”

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said softly, taking Alec’s hand and holding it tight.

“I think the wine has really affected him,” Jace said worried.

The Seelie Knight who had been sent to get Meliorn came over, bowed, and moved aside, presenting a handsome dark-haired Seelie with a handwave. He was a bit skinny and dirty, bruised and battered but still carried himself with the dignity of a Knight.

“My Prince. I am Meliorn. You requested my presence,” Meliorn said respectfully as he bent the knee next to Magnus.

“Meliorn, you may rise. I have news for you but first…” Magnus started to say, about to ask about Alec but then saw the state Meliorn was in. He looked to Lorenzo, still holding Andrew close and asked, “Lorenzo, can you…”

Lorenzo nodded and Magnus fell silent, knowing Lorenzo knew what he meant. Lorenzo released Andrew and stepped close to Meliorn who had risen again.

“May I heal you?” Lorenzo asked the Seelie.

“Oh? Oh, right. Sure,” Meliorn said distracted, nodding, his eyes and focus on Magnus and Alec.

Lorenzo made healing magic swirl around his right hand and then sent it into Meliorn’s body, healing all the bruises and cuts.

“There we are; all healed,” Lorenzo said satisfied.

Lorenzo then looked at Meliorn’s torn and bloody clothes with a frown and snapped his fingers. Meliorn was now dressed in earthly tones made from pure silk, with a silver headband to match. He looked regal and strong once more; he looked like royalty!

“Thank you,” Meliorn said with a fond smile at Lorenzo. He looked towards the throne and saw the pile of ash which was all that remained of the Queen. “The Queen is dead?”

“The Queen is dead. Long live the King!” Magnus proclaimed strongly.

“Long live the King!” all the gathered Seelies repeated, touching their hearts as they swore their loyalty to their new King.

“The King?” Meliorn asked, confused.

“That would be you, King Meliorn,” Lorenzo said with a warm and teasing edge.

“Me?! Really? Thank you, my Prince but why?” Meliorn asked in awe, clearly overwhelmed.

“Because of the reaction you just had now,” Magnus replied honestly.

“And your loyalty to our Prince,” Lorenzo added.

Meliorn bend the knee before Magnus once more, putting his hands on his bended knee and bowed his head.

“Thank you, my Prince. You can count on the Seelies to uphold all promises and treaties. One Downworld, united, under you, my Prince,” Meliorn said strongly, respectfully, his voice filled with barely withheld emotions.

“Thank you, King Meliorn,” Magnus said with a smile and a nod of his head. “You may rise.”

“Thank you, my Prince,” Meliorn said emotionally as he rose.

“What is wrong with Alexander?” Magnus asked with a worried frown.

“Is he omega?” Meliorn asked, looking at Alec, taking in his flush and wide pupils as well as his glassy eyes.

“Yes,” Jace, Magnus, Lorenzo and Andrew all said at the same time, all sounding worried.

Meliorn smiled a bit at that, at their combined worry and care.

“Unmated?” Meliorn went on.

“Yes,” Magnus replied.

“But with a bond?” Meliorn asked, giving Magnus a meaningful look.

“Yes, he has a bond with me,” Magnus confirmed, nodding.

“So, he never had his first heat?” Meliorn concluded thoughtfully.

“No. The bond has subdued it,” Magnus confirmed.

After only a few seconds of reflection Meliorn concluded, “He’s going into heat.”

“What?!” Jace asked shocked.

“He is?” Magnus asked, looking from Meliorn to Alec.

“Yes,” Meliorn confirmed, nodding. “The wine has a truth component. It negates the telepathic bond that has held his heats back as he is unmated. Or in other words it reveals the truth, also of his body.”

“What?” Jace asked confused.

“The bond can hide the omega smell but while doing so it also holds back heats as long as the omega is unmated,” Andrew explained. “I had my first heat after I mated with Lorenzo when I was 18 but not before that.”

“And omegas normally have heats before?” Jace asked. He saw the looks of disbelief on the Downworlders’ faces and quickly added with a hint of embarrassment, “Sorry but they don’t teach us about omegas in Idris.”

“Omegas normally have their first heat when they get sexually active, so normally in their early teens. Unless they have a bond like Alec has with Magnus and I had with Lorenzo where our omega scents are replaced with their scent,” Andrew explained patiently. He paused before he added in an understanding tone, “Do not worry. I did not know any of this before meeting Lorenzo either.”

“But Lorenzo can clearly still mask your omega scent, even while mated,” Jace reminded him.

“Yes. But it takes a lot of effort and drains him a lot and the heats will still come. That was why we had to get rid of the old Head of the Institute. He was getting suspicious of me after I bonded with Lorenzo and my heats started which meant I had to be away from the Institute several days each month, so no one found out. As Head of the Institute it was easier to make up stories as to my whereabouts without anyone questioning that,” Andrew explained honestly.

“Clever,” Jace admitted. “That should be the next step in our plan then; kill Aldertree and install Alec as Head of the New York Institute.”

“You are Valentine’s son; it would be suspicious if it wasn’t you but you can make him your Personal Advisor; then only you command Alec so his whereabouts don’t need to be shared with the Institute,” Andrew recommended.

“Good idea,” Jace agreed, nodding.

“It’s so warm,” Alec whined, making everyone look at him with worry. His eyes found Magnus, smiling when he saw the Warlock was still holding his hand, “Magnus, is it warm?”

“No, darling,” Magnus said in a soft and calming tone, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Alec blinked, fighting to think. His brain felt like it was in a fog.

“Did I tell you that you have pretty eyes?” Alec said softly, smiling widely.

“Yes, and so do you,” Magnus told him with a warm smile.

“He’s also quite intoxicated. It doesn’t affect Warlocks that badly as all Warlocks tend to drink heavily,” Meliorn explained, attempting to calm them.

“I don’t feel more than a pleasant buzz,” Jace admitted, frowning in concern.

“And you are?” Meliorn asked curiously, really looking at Jace for the first time.

As Alec was already almost in Magnus’ lap Jace let go of him and rose.

“Sorry, Your Majesty. I’m Jace. Alec’s parabatai,” Jace presented himself, offering his hand to the new Seelie Knight with a respectful bow.

“You have unique blood, Jace?” Meliorn asked as they shook hands.

“Yes. Pure angel blood due to Valentine’s experiments on me as a baby,” Jace replied with the honesty demanded by the truth wine as they drew apart.

“That’s why you are not that affected then,” Meliorn said with a satisfied nod at having solved the mystery.

“Magnus, my skin is burning,” Alec complained, pulling his hand free and trying to scratch himself.

“Don’t do that, darling,” Magnus said tenderly but worried as he recaptured Alec’s hand, holding it firmly in his, preventing Alec from hurting himself.

“Please hold me,” Alec begged, starting to sweat, feeling confused but knowing he felt better whenever Magnus was touching him.

“Of course, darling. Of course,” Magnus assured him, holding him close, Alec clinging to him almost like a baby monkey to get as close as possible.

“You are not touching him in this state,” Jace warned Magnus sharply, his eyes briefly lighting up golden with Heavenly power.

“Of course not!” Magnus said, offended, giving Jace a dark look. He then turned to look at Alec again, stroking some lose hair out of his eyes and away from his sweaty forehead. His whole expression softened as he said, “But I will help ease him through it. My scent and nearness will calm him.”

“Come. I can give you all rooms at the palace,” Meliorn offered, waving at some nearby serving girls to show the way.

The girls quickly came forward, bowing for their new King.

“I will pick you up now, darling. Ok?” Magnus said to Alec, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Yes,” Alec agreed, unsure what was going on but trusting Magnus always.

Magnus used his magic to aid him so he could rise with Alec in his arms, bridal style.

“There we are, darling. You are safe now,” Magnus assured Alec, giving him a soft and tender look as he kissed the top of his head affectionately.

“You still smell like my Magnus,” Alec mumbled happily as he laid his head by Magnus’ shoulder, a smile on his lips.

“I will always be your Magnus, Alexander. Always,” Magnus swore emotionally.

As Magnus carried Alec safely, tenderly, towards the room in the palace a servant girl was showing them to, Alec knew everything had changed, had to change. Magnus was no longer Alec’s wolf; he was the Prince once again. But could he ever even begin to hope that Magnus might be his Prince as he had been his wolf? It seemed too much to hope for but in his delirious state Alec smiled to himself as he allowed himself the daydream of just that. His Magnus. His wolf. His Prince.

_The end of chapter 6_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean so much to me! :)


	7. Still Your Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus bond, Lorenzo, and Andrew plan for the arrival of their baby, Alec and Jace learn more about what being an omega means. Meliorn, the new Seelie King, makes a startling suggestion regarding how to save Izzy from her arranged bonding to Aldertree while Alec has an idea how to get to Valentine. Jace learns of his past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my great beta readers as always. However, neither of them reads Indonesian or Spanish so if anyone see any mistakes please point them out to me and tell me what I should write instead. Thank you.  
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of heat, sex, bondings, mpreg, referenced punishments.

_Please read the chapter notes for detaile chapter warnings_

# Chapter 7: Still Your Wolf 

Alec was warm and snuggled and only slowly returned to consciousness. As he awoke slowly he could hear a soft purring and his fingers were touching something soft and familiar. He started to slowly comb his fingers through the fur, smiling as he did so, the gesture calming and known by heart. 

When Alec blinked and opened his eyes, he was a bit confused, having little memory past the throne room and the death of the Seelie Queen. He was in a large room with bookshelves, two windows, a desk and a chair on one side and a small table and two chairs on the other. The room was done in earthy tones with wooden carvings, golden inlays and crystals used as ornaments. He was lying in a huge wooden four poster bed with elaborate wooden carvings of animals, a soft white silken cover over the bed. He was wearing only underwear, his clothes from earlier having disappeared off to somewhere, lying under light silken covers. Next to him was a pile of clothes, arranged in a huge heap, like someone had made a nest with them. His eyes turned to the firm and warm body he could feel covering him. A large silver wolf was lying with its head on his chest, its body next to him, snuggled close. Alec was combing its fur with one hand and as he looked at him the wolf raised its head and looked at him with a soft expression, its cat eyes filled with tenderness and affection.

“Magnus,” Alec said, smiling contently, feeling safe despite his lack of memory of the past few days, knowing Magnus would always protect him.

 _Omega. Feeling better?_ Magnus thought, filled with fondness and concern.

Alec thought for a moment. Suddenly he remembered why they were here, in this room, in this bed. Why the clothes were piled up like a small mountain next to him. Heat. He blushed just thinking about it. He had begged Magnus to stay near, to hold him, to scent him and for him to leave his scent on him. He had been so…needy and clingy. He had barely allowed Magnus to leave the room even once. In Idris heats were talked about among young Nephilim a lot. It was said to make omegas uncontrollable. Eager for sex with anything and anyone. Sluts and whores for anyone who could satisfy their sexual appetites. 

_My head is clearer_ , Alec replied, blushing furiously, lowering his gaze to the covers, fiddling with them with his free hand to distract himself.

 _Good. Omega must be safe. Not be uncomfortable during heat_ , Magnus sent with worry and affection.

Magnus reached up and nuzzled his head against Alec’s face and Alec hugged him tight, hiding his face in his fur, enjoying scenting him.

 _I am sorry for my weakness_ , Alec sent, embarrassed, when Magnus pulled back a bit so they could look at each other.

 _Heats are not weakness; takes strength. Shows fertility. Nothing could be stronger, more worthy of respect and care than the one who would carry the continuation of the race_ , Magnus sent firmly, surely, nodding to confirm his thoughts.

His words made Alec freeze. Fertility. Gods! Had he….had he like….attacked Magnus? Tried to…force himself on him?

 _We didn’t…I mean….Not that I don’t…But…._ , Alec’s thoughts were muddled, ashamed. He clearly remembered Magnus as a Warlock, a Prince, back in the throne room. So handsome and perfect. He couldn’t believe Magnus had stayed here with him when he had been so…weak. 

_Of course not! I would never take advantage like that. No proper person – Alpha, beta or omega – would ever do that!_ Magnus assured him firmly.

 _But…how can I…I mean…don’t…_ , Alec sent, his thoughts reflecting his dread at talking about it.

 _Omegas are fertile during heats and will seek closeness for that reason, but sex is not needed to get through a heat. If an omega feels safe, calm, surrounded by familiar scents and touches…it helps lessen the symptoms of the heat, in particular if surrounded by a familiar Alpha scent_ , Magnus assured him, nuzzling close again, his closeness and scent calming Alec.

Alec remembered now. Despite his needy babbling and attempts to undress himself - and Gods even attempting to undress Magnus - the Alpha had never once done anything; not even kissed him. He was caught between disappointment and relief. He couldn’t help but wonder if Magnus had not felt any attraction at all? Likely not. He wasn’t much to look at and he wasn’t a good match. He was also relieved because he would want to be able to have a say in his first time and in particular if he would ever be so lucky it would be with Magnus. He stopped himself, reflecting. Suddenly he realized with complete clarity that he loved _loved_ Magnus. In that way. In all ways. Completely. He would follow him to the end of the Earth if he asked him to. He had loved him as a wolf; he loved him now as a Warlock and a Prince. That thought made him give the silver wolf a concerned look. 

“Why are you in your wolf form? Are you injured again?” Alec asked worried.

 _No. Made you calmer, felt safer, familiar touch, familiar scent_ , Magnus sent reassuringly.

Alec suddenly remembered that. Magnus in his wolf form had calmed him, made him want to just snuggle the wolf and hide his face in its fur, remembering the wolf from years past, how he had always been there for him.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt, his expression soft and tender, showing his gratitude.

There was a knock on the large wooden door to the room, interrupting any further conversation. Before Alec could reply the door was opened and Jace hesitantly stuck his head inside.

“Can we come in?” Jace asked, staying in the doorway, eyeing Alec worried.

“Of course,” Alec instinctively said, feeling a need to have Jace near; he was family and he wanted family close at the moment.

As Jace opened the door further and stepped the tiniest bit inside, looking slightly hesitant and worried Alec added, “Who are we?”

“Me of course…and Andrew and Lorenzo,” Jace said with a fond smile, stepping aside so Andrew and Lorenzo could enter the room.

“His smell has changed. The heat has passed. It’s fine,” Lorenzo assured Jace as he walked towards the bed, an arm around Andrew.

“Wait…” Jace warned, frowning concerned when the Warlock Alpha stepped closer to Alec’s bed, usure if it was safe.

“Hi Alec,” Andrew said with a friendly smile, one hand rubbing his growing stomach tenderly.

Alec found that the heat seemed to heighten his fascination with Andrew’s pregnancy, and he had to control himself from demanding the other omega sit down on the bed right _now_ so he could touch his belly! It seemed Andrew understood because he came over and sat by Alec’s bedside, opposite Magnus and next to the pile of clothes.

“Hi Andrew, Lorenzo,” Alec greeted, blushing at bit at greeting them while in bed, popping himself up a bit with pillows behind himself.

Alec was not about to ask the Alpha wolf to move from him so he could get up, wanting Magnus close, enjoying touching his fur and the calm it brought him.

Lorenzo seemed completely unbothered by Alec being in bed, the silver wolf lying by his side. In hindsight that didn’t surprise Alec as the immortal races had had no problem with public nudity during the Alpha wolf transformations in the Seelie throne room earlier, so heats were likely a normal thing here too.

“My Prince, Alec,” Lorenzo greeted, staying by the foot of the bed, giving Magnus a respectful nod which the silver wolf returned by nodding back.

“You can touch. I know you want to,” Andrew allowed with a smile, taking Alec’s nearest hand and guiding it to his belly, laying it flat there with his own covering it.

“I can feel her kicking,” Alec marveled, looking at Andrew as he spoke.

Andrew smiled at that, nodding. He removed his hand and Alec felt around a bit on Andrew’s stomach to feel the kick from the baby further.

“She’ll be strong,” Lorenzo said proudly, almost beaming at his mate as he spoke.

“I am sure she will be a great Alpha,” Alec complimented, the way he had been taught to do in Idris, removing his hand from Andrew’s belly as he spoke.

Lorenzo and Andrew shared a knowing look. Lorenzo reached out a hand towards Andrew who rose and went into his embrace, sighing contently when the Alpha closed his arms around him.

“I personally hope she will take after Andrew and be an omega but as long as she is healthy, I will be happy,” Lorenzo revealed.

“Me too,” Andrew assured him, giving him a tender kiss to the cheek.

Alec looked at them in awe and wonder; he had never heard any couple in Idris say that. Ever. And an Alpha expressing a desire for an omega child…unheard of!

The exchange seemed to have given Jace the opportunity and courage to move closer to Alec’s bed. In Idris for an Alpha to be around an omega in heat was considered wrong in all kinds of ways so Jace was very unsure of himself even though the two other Alphas in the room didn’t seem to have any problems.

“Alec,” Jace said happily, smiling at him as he stopped by his bedside, sitting down where Andrew had just sat.

“Jace,” Alec said with a fond smile, reaching out a hand towards him.

Jace took his hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling widely.

“Should I…can I…” Jace asked hesitantly, looking searchingly at Alec.

“What?” Alec asked, puzzled, sensing his confusion in the bond.

“You know…hug you?” Jace asked embarrassed, a bit uncertain.

Alec gave him a confused look as he nodded and assured him, “Of course.”

“They really don’t teach you anything in Idris, do they?” Lorenzo asked, something between scorn and amusement in his tone before he kissed Andrew’s neck tenderly, making the omega make a contented sound.

“What?” Jace asked, confused, and slightly annoyed.

“Alec is your brother and parabatai. Him being in heat will just make you feel protective,” Andrew explained, giving Lorenzo a disapproving headshake as he did so for his tone with Jace.

“You won’t feel any sexual desire,” Lorenzo said directly.

“Alpha!” Andrew scowled, nodding towards the blush coming to Jace and Alec’s faces, clearly uncomfortable talking about anything at all relating to heats.

“What?! We can’t talk about sex then we shouldn’t be having any, right?” Lorenzo concluded firmly.

“Well, it’s Alec’s first heat so he surely isn’t as omegas are first sexually mature after the first heat and his has been repressed till now. And Jace might not either,” Andrew pointed out, nodding towards the two very embarrassed looking Nephilim.

“Oh, I _so_ am!” Jace bragged, nodding furiously. “I am quite the ladies’ man I will have you know.”

“My point precisely,” Lorenzo exclaimed, nodding towards Jace.

Andrew just rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head at him, giving Lorenzo a chaste kiss in reward for his confusion.

“Anyway, how about you? You felt something from Alec during…this time?” Jace asked Lorenzo, avoiding saying the word heat despite their earlier conversation.

“No, by Edom no! I have a mate already,” Lorenzo said, horrified, holding Andrew closer to prove his point.

“So, it only affects unmated unrelated Alphas?” Jace asked slowly to clarify.

“Heats affects all Alphas but they will only feel a sexual desire, if they have the same sexual orientation. The heat just amplifies things and removes inhibitions. Like drunk Mundanes. Other Alphas will just feel protective,” Andrew explained.

“Oh. Ok,” Jace said, thinking it over, nodding slowly as he started to understand it.

“Can I have my hug now?” Alec pouted, making everyone smile, even Magnus as much as wolves did smile.

“The need for familiar smells and closeness will linger a bit longer,” Andrew said in a reassuring tone.

However, Jace and Alec were no longer really paying attention as Jace reached over and gathered Alec in a warm embrace, as much as was possible with Magnus still halfway lying on him.

“Parabatai,” Jace said softly, emotionally, his voice close to his ear. “I was worried about you.”

“Parabatai,” Alec repeated, a lump in his throat and tears at the edges of his eyes, the ordeal with the Seelie Queen still fresh in his mind.

They hugged for a few moments before reluctantly drawing apart.

“That reminds me…did you feel…you know in the bond?” Alec asked Jace embarrassed when he sat upright next to him again, his hand still holding on to Jace’s, both of them drawing strength from the closeness.

Jace looked confused for a moment.

“Your heat?” Jace supplied, thinking he understood what he was asking.

Alec nodded, blushing even more, “Yes.”

“A bit,” Jace admitted. At Alec’s horrified expression he quickly clarified, “Just some chills and an odd need to bury myself in blankets and other soft stuff.”

Alec gave him an odd look.

“Nesting,” Andrew and Lorenzo said at the same time.

Alec blushed even more at that. Another omega need Idris claimed was a weakness.

“And I liked coming in here, taking in your familiar scent but I stayed by the door. It was calming,” Jace explained a bit sheepishly.

Alec remembered now, the scent of his brother and parabatai.

“I was pretty out of it, but I found it calming too,” Alec assured him warmly.

“Our Prince stayed with you the entire time,” Lorenzo revealed, nodding towards the silver wolf.

Alec looked down at the wolf, stroking it fondly.

“Really?” Alec asked, thinking he had recalled that but wanting to have it confirmed.

 _Always, my omega_ , Magnus thought fondly, his expression filled with tenderness.

 _Always_ , Alec thought back, his thoughts filled with emotions. 

“I stayed for the first few hours as my omega scent would not upset you. Magnus realized you were calmer in his wolf form, so he has spent the last what…six days just laying by your bed or on it like now, calming you. He only reluctantly left for the occasional call of nature,” Andrew explained with a fond look at the silver wolf.

Alec smiled affectionately at the wolf, giving him a warm hug. When he drew back the wolf jumped down from the bed. Midair the wolf transformed into human form. Alec blushed but couldn’t help but look. Magnus was facing away from him, so Alec took in Magnus’ muscular shoulders and back, his firm buttocks and strong legs. He was perfection!

Andrew looked straight ahead and Jace looked down, blushing. Lorenzo nodded at the Prince, a smile on his face, not bothering to look away at all.

“My Prince,” Lorenzo greeted.

“My general, my friend. Lorenzo,” Magnus said back with a smile.

“Prince,” Andrew said with a respectful nod.

“Mate to my general,” Magnus replied formally.

“Prince,” Jace parroted, unsure of the protocol, keeping his eyes focused on the wall above Magnus’ head, blushing furiously, not at all used to the casual wolf transformations the Alphas in the Downworld had going on which resulted in moments of nudity.

Alec was too fascinated by Magnus’ naked body to say anything, staring openmouthed at him, completely lost to the world.

“Saudara _[‘brother’ in Indonesian]_ , Jace,” Magnus replied formally, nodding back in greeting.

Jace didn’t understand Indonesian and therefore didn’t get the significance of the wording. However, Lorenzo did, and he gave his Prince a surprised but warm look.

“Are you gonna get dressed any time soon? I am not fond of the competition for best looking Warlock,” Lorenzo teased, able to use a less formal tone now that the formal greetings were out of the way.

Magnus laughed and snapped his fingers, appearing in dark pants and a blue tunic, necklaces, rings, earcuffs, makeup, nail polish and his hair matching the outfit.

“Don’t think there ever was any competition,” Magnus teased. He then nodded towards Andrew as he added honestly, fondly, “At least not in your mate’s eyes.”

“Which is all that matters,” Lorenzo whispered into Andrew’s ear before he gave him a passionate kiss that made Andrew’s heart melt.

Magnus turned around and stood by Alec’s bedside, smiling fondly down at him.

“Magnus! You look…wow,” Alec got out. Then he blushed as he realized what he had said as Magnus smirked happily at hearing that.

“Sorry. Prince,” Alec said in greeting nodding respectfully, blushing.

“Alexander, omega tercinta _[‘beloved omega’ in Indonesian]_ ,” Magnus said with a warm smile.

Alec was too flustered to think and least of all wonder about what the Indonesian meant. Again, Lorenzo was the only one who understood and just gave his Prince a joyful smile.

“Six days?! You must be starving,” Alec realized as what he had been told really sank in, giving Magnus a worried look as he sat by the bedside where he had laid moments before in his wolf form.

“They are so cute together,” Andrew whispered in Lorenzo’s ear, nodding to Magnus and Alec.

“We are not matchmaking the Prince,” Lorenzo whispered back in warning. 

Andrew pouted and Lorenzo sighed, knowing he would do whatever his mate wanted him to. Even matchmake his Prince who explicitly had told Lorenzo after his failed bonding to a vampire beta called Camille that he would never bond. From what little Lorenzo had seen Alec was much better than Camille. Though in all fairness that didn’t take much. He had never cared for that vampire bitch and her cheating had been the last straw. While Magnus had gotten out of the bonding and she had lost all power and position then the emotional scars had run deep, and Magnus had sworn off mating after that.

“Never mind that, Alexander. How are you feeling?” Magnus asked worried, taking Alec’s nearest hand in his.

Alec smiled like the sun at him as he said with an almost drunken smile, overwhelmed by the care in his tone and touch, “Much better. Thank you.”

“Good,” Magnus replied, their eyes locking and holding, getting lost in each other.

Andrew gave Lorenzo a ‘there you see?’ look that made Lorenzo shake his head in amusement even if he did see his point.

Alec finally looked away, blushing and smiling, warmth spreading over his body. His eyes fell on the pile of clothes.

Alec nodded towards the pile as he asked curiously, looking from Magnus to Jace and then to Lorenzo and Andrew, “What is going on with all these clothes?”

“Nesting with objects with familiar scents is calming. The clothes are from Jace and Magnus, the two Alphas in your life. You calmed down burying under it,” Andrew explained.

“Oh,” Alec said, blushing in embarrassment at hearing that, looking down.

Said two Alphas in his life both squeezed each the hand they were holding in comfort.

“Don’t be embarrassed, darling. It’s completely natural,” Magnus assured him, stroking his cheek tenderly with his free hand.

The sincerity in Magnus’ expression and tone made Alec relax and feel better. A knock on the door made everyone turn and look. Magnus looked questioning to Alec who blushed but nodded. Seemed only Nephilim were embarrassed about someone receiving guests lying in bed or Alphas shapeshifting in public.

A male Seelie opened the door and bowed at Magnus and then towards Lorenzo, getting nods in return. Two female Seelies entered, each carrying a tray with food and drinks, giving curtsies to Magnus and then Lorenzo who both nodded back. The girls put the trays on the table in the room and then left. Meliorn entered and waved at the male servant who bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“My Prince,” Meliorn said formally, nodding towards Magnus.

Magnus smiled at him and nodded back.

“I brought some soup and a sweet fruit cocktail for Alec that Jace told me he likes and steak and vodka for you, my Prince,” Meliorn said, waving a hand towards the two trays.

“Thank you, King Meliorn. Sounds perfect,” Alec said with a respectful nod that the King returned.

“My favorite way to recharge. Thank you. How did you know?” Magnus said with a grateful smile.

“Lorenzo told me,” Meliorn admitted as he came to stand next to Lorenzo and Andrew, nodding to Jace and Andrew in greeting.

“That was thoughtful of you, Lorenzo,” Magnus said, grateful but also teasing his old friend.

They had started off as enemies, him and Lorenzo, mainly because they had been born to different fates. Magnus was a Prince of Hell and destined for greatness and to rule whereas Lorenzo’s demonic parent was a common demon. This combined with his Warlock Mark, snake scales, had made his early years in the Mundane world unbearable. But he had endured and fought his way up. It had taken almost fifty years of rivalry between them for a friendship to form, but they were now more brothers than friends or Prince and subordinate. 

Everyone looked at him, making Lorenzo look oddly self-conscious.

“What? I didn’t have much else to do while we hang around here, waiting for you two lovebirds to get your heads together,” Lorenzo teased, doing a handwave to make the conversation move along.

“We’re not…” Alec protested weakly, blushing.

Magnus looked at Alec and decided to take pity on him and returned his attention to Lorenzo.

“You’re such a softie at heart,” Magnus teased.

“Don’t tell; you will ruin my reputation for being an arrogant prick,” Lorenzo gave back.

“Don’t worry; nothing can do that,” Magnus remarked deadpan.

Lorenzo laughed at that. However, he quickly sobered when he felt Andrew sway a bit, being unsteady on his feet.

“Mon amor _[‘my love’ in Spanish]_ , are you alright?” Lorenzo asked worried, holding tightly around Andrew’s waist. He guided him to a chair and helped him sit down.

“I’m ok, Alpha. Just a dizzy spell,” Andrew insisted, smiling reassuringly up at him, one hand on his belly.

“You should have told me! No exhausting yourself,” Lorenzo scolded worried.

“I have barely been doing anything!” Andrew protested, reaching up the hand he didn’t have on his belly towards Lorenzo.

Lorenzo took his hand and kissed it tenderly, making Andrew blush and smile fondly at his mate.

“You have been getting the mansion ready for our daughter. It is a huge task,” Lorenzo insisted.

“I have been shopping on this marvelous thing you showed me and clicking at things with the small arrow. Sitting in a chair. With a black thing doing all the work,” Andrew protested.

Jace, Alec, Meliorn and Magnus looked confused at Andrew.

“What is he talking about?” Magnus asked for all of them.

“He has been shopping for baby equipment online with my Amex black card,” Lorenzo translated, fond amusement in his tone as he looked from Andrew and over at them.

Magnus laughed while Jace, Meliorn and Alec looked amused but slightly confused as they didn’t really get what online shopping was either. Andrew poked his mate in the ribs with the hand he didn’t have on his belly.

“Hey!” Andrew protested, not sure what he was protesting but it seemed the right thing to do.

Lorenzo just smiled fondly and bent down and kissed him tenderly, Andrew easily and eagerly melting into his arms and submitted under the kiss.

“I have been wondering a lot about this whole thing I have to admit,” Jace said after a few moments of them all observing the couple.

“What?” Meliorn asked when Lorenzo and Andrew separated, Lorenzo still standing by Andrew’s chair, holding his hand with both of his.

“I thought Warlocks were infertile,” Jace admitted, frowning in confusion.

“Warlocks _are_ infertile,” Lorenzo replied matter of fact.

Alec and Jace shared a confused look.

“Then how….” Jace began and then gestured to Andrew’s growing belly as he went on, “Did _that_ happen?”

“Warlocks and Vampires, both races are infertile. But they can get children with angel-blooded beings so Nephilim and Seelies. Werewolves can bear children with angel-blooded as well as Mundanes,” Meliorn explained.

“Really?” Alec asked, intrigued.

“Why?” Jace asked puzzled.

“The Angel-blood create life and life always wins out,” Meliorn went on.

“That’s amazing,” Jace admitted as he and Alec shared a look of wonder at hearing that.

No one in Idris had explained that. The story had been all Downworlders were infertile and that this was a sign of their ‘evilness’, that they could not have any children.

Thinking of children lead Alec’s thoughts to bonding and that made him think of his sister and his smile became a worried frown.

“What’s wrong, Alexander? You look worried,” Magnus asked concerned, noticing his change in mood right away, almost quicker than Jace did when he felt Alec’s worry in the parabatai bond.

“As you know my sister is still in Idris and to be mated to Aldertree. Time is starting to run out for her,” Alec reminded him.

“We will free her, I promise,” Jace insisted, squeezing Alec’s hand comforting.

Alec smiled at him, grateful for the kind words but he couldn’t help but ask helplessly, “How?”

“We will find a way,” Magnus said with certainty, squeezing Alec’s other hand.

“May I suggest something, my Prince?” Meliorn said slowly, thoughtfully.

“Yes, King Meliorn, of course,” Magnus allowed.

Everyone looked intensely at Meliorn as he spoke, eager for hope.

“Let me extend an invitation to the Lightwoods to attend my coronation. They would then have to send your sister to attend and then she would be here, in the Seelie Realm and she would be safe here,” Meliorn explained as a smile started to spread over his lips at his plan.

Magnus nodded, smiling widely as he proclaimed happily, “Brilliant.”

“How would that work?” Alec asked thoughtfully, hopeful.

“As part angel blooded the Nephilim and even Valentine himself has struggled with how to deal with the Seelies. They want to kill us due to our Demon blood, but they claim superiority due to their angel blood which we also have. The Queen ruled for millennia and a change in ruler is rare in the Seelie Realm. Attending a coronation is a sign of honor and importance. However, due to the demon blood in Seelies it is unlikely your parents would attend. As you are here and your brother is too young they are left with sending Isabelle; someone related by blood and thus important enough to satisfy the invitation without causing offence but by not coming themselves your parents show their support for Valentine and his blood purity politics,” Meliorn elaborated.

Jace and Alec shared a look filled with hope.

“That would work,” Jace agreed, relieved.

“That is indeed clever, Your Majesty,” Alec said happily, gratefully, nodding in agreement to the plan.

“Thank you. I shall go send off the invitation right away,” Meliorn said with small smile.

“Thank you, King Meliorn,” Magnus said with a reassured smile at the solution the King had found.

“I am a King thanks to you, my Prince, but I was your friend before I was a King and will always remain as such,” Meliorn reminded him with a kind look.

“I apricate that most of all,” Magnus assured him, giving him a soft look.

Meliorn nodded to him and shared a look with the others before he left the room to send off the invitation.

“That will hopefully help Izzy but how will we change things in Idris for good?” Alec thought out loud, frowning in concern.

“We have the same problem as before I was enchanted; Idris is too heavily guarded,” Magnus admitted with a worried frown.

“We could break it down from within,” Jace suggested.

“That would take ages!” Lorenzo protested.

“Or…we could lure Valentine out of Alicante,” Alec suggested thoughtfully.

“How? He knows he is well guarded there and enemy number one for all Downworlders. He is a sitting duck as soon as he leaves Alicante and he knows it,” Andrew protested.

“Me. He would come for me,” Magnus said after a few moments of silence.

“Putting yourself in harms way again is not what I had in mind,” Alec protested.

“I don’t like it, but he is right; Valentine hates that he couldn’t kill Magnus. He would indeed come for him. He would have to; to prove his point of Nephilim superiority,” Lorenzo admitted reluctantly, giving Magnus a worried look.

“I appreciate your worry, Alexander, and yours, Lorenzo, and the worried looks you two are giving me,” Magnus said, nodding to Jace and Andrew, “But I can deal with Valentine if the coward ever has the courage to meet me face to face.”

“How will you make Valentine believe he has a lead on Magnus’ location? He has been looking for the Prince for years,” Andrew reminded them.

“We go back,” Alec said strongly after a few seconds of silence.

“Go back?” Magnus repeated, looking pale at the very thought. He shook his head as he said strongly, “I don’t like that idea. At all!”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand in comfort as he went on, “We tell Aldertree we were captured by Downworlders.”

“Why Downworlders? Can’t it be evil Nephilim for once?!” Lorenzo complained with an eyeroll.

“Aldertree would not really buy that,” Jace reminded him, but still smiled a bit at his tone, getting both the humor and the very real complaint behind it.

“Fine. But when we _do_ win this war on Valentine, we better get assurances history is reported properly from thereon forward,” Lorenzo grumbled, needing something to focus on so not to worry about this insane plan that would lead Magnus back in harm’s way after they had just gotten him back.

“Of course,” Jace readily agreed, nodding. When everyone looked at him, he blushed as he amended, “Well, if we have anything to say about it.”

“So, we tell Aldertree the Downworlders talked of an injured wolf, Magnus,” Alec revealed his plan, looking at the others in turn.

“Vulnerable and wounded; Valentine would love it,” Jace agreed darkly, nodding.

“He would come to kill the Prince himself,” Lorenzo postulated, caught between worry and hope the plan might actually work.

Magnus gave Alec an anxious look as he said firmly, “You are not going back.” He ignored Alec’s stunned and slightly worried look as he nodded to Jace as he said, “Jace can do it.”

“I can,” Jace agreed. He gave Alec a worried look, sending reassuring vibes through the parabatai bond. Seeing the hurt in Alec’s eyes Jace squeezed his hand and reassured him, “Safer that way, Alec.”

“What? No!” Alec protested loudly, shaking his head. “My plan. I’m going.” He paused before he added with strong conviction in his voice, looking from Magnus to Jace, “Besides Aldertree would be suspicious if Jace returned alone. We are parabatai; he would only ever return without me if I were dead and if I were dead, he would be changed, his soul forever in agony. That is not something that can easily be faked.”

“I forbid it!” Magnus blurted out in a firm and strong tone, his cat eyes ablaze with concern, his worry overruling all sense of reason, his Alpha protectiveness flaring. _His_ omega! He had to protect him at _any_ cost!

“You forbid it?” Alec repeated, looking at Magnus with a confused and hurt expression. He was the Prince so he could do so but why? Didn't he trust him? Didn't he think he could do it?

Jace also looked slightly taken back by Magnus’ strong reaction. Andrew and Lorenzo shared a meaningful look and Andrew nodded towards Magnus and did a ‘go on’ motion to his mate.

“Prince, Magnus, friend… cálmese _[‘Calm down’ in Spanish]_ ,” Lorenzo said strongly but respectfully, hoping Alec and Jace didn’t speak Spanish. From the confused looks on their faces he was right.

“El es mi omega _[‘He’s my omega’ in Spanish]_!” Magnus protested, sounding very upset, almost anguished.

“Si pero no tu pareja _[‘Yes but not your mate’ in Spanish]_ ,” Lorenzo reminded him in a soft tone, filled with understanding.

Magnus took a deep and calming breath. He knew what Lorenzo meant. Shielding Andrew’s omega scent while they had been at the Institute took more effect for Lorenzo as he was his mate. If Magnus was to shield Alec’s omega scent and project his own Alpha scent over to him as before, he couldn’t do it as his mate; it would leave him too exposed, too drained. It was too dangerous. He had to get his inner Alpha, his protectiveness and possessiveness under control.

In an attempt to control himself Magnus asked in a voice that was slightly shaking from emotions, “Y tu compañero te obedece [‘ _And your mate obeys you’_ _in Spanish_ ]?.”

“Su compañero sabe español [‘ _His mate knows Spanish’_ _in Spanish_ ],” Andrew reminded them with a fond eyeroll. He looked up at his mate with a loving expression before he added in English, “And only when it makes sense.”

“What? You don’t think I can do it because I’m omega?” Alec accused Magnus, tears in the corner of his eyes he fought to control, hurt and pain in his tone. He turned to Jace as he added, “You don’t think I can do it either?!”

“Of course, I think you can!” Jace protested, taking both hands up in front of him and shaking them to amplify his denial. “You are my parabatai. You know I value you. You being omega has never mattered to me.” He paused before he added heartfelt, worried, “I just always hate to see you punished, to see you hurt. We both know Aldertree will punish us for being AWOL. We did leave the Institute without permission, no matter how good a lie we may come up with regarding getting captured by Downworlders for days thereafter.”

Alec took Jace’s hand and squeezed it reassuring, smiling, sending warmth through the bond and feeling the same back.

“I know. Thank you.”

Jace smiled fondly at that though he still looked worried. Alec released his hand and looked at Magnus, seeing how pained and sad he looked. His expression softened.

“And you?” Alec asked the Warlock Prince.

“Aldertree will punish you, you and Jace both. You are family, my pack to protect,” Magnus repeated Jace’s worry in a voice filled with pain.

Alec took one of Magnus’ hands and held it between both of his own. Impulsively Alec took Magnus’ hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly, making Magnus looked awed at him and his expression softened.

“You would be with me, shielding my scent,” Alec reminded him, stroking Magnus’ cheek hesitantly but comforting, his need to comfort Magnus overruling his embarrassment and shyness.

Magnus caught Alec’s hand and leaned into the touch for a few moments. Then he took Alec’s hand and planted a soft kiss to the palm, making Alec blush prettily. For a moment they were both caught up in the romantic moment. Then a shiver of fear for Alec ran through Magnus, making his eyes glow.

“You are asking me to watch you suffer when I can return to my true form and annihilate Aldertree?!” Magnus protested, horrified at the very idea. He shook his head, his lips a thin line as he said firmly, “Never!”

“We need this to lure Valentine out,” Alec pleaded with him. “Please…believe in me.”

Magnus took a deep breath, squeezing Alec’s hand tightly as he said pained, “I do but…I can’t watch you suffer.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile at the care and concern in Magnus’ words. He gave him a fond look and squeezed his hand back in comfort as he insisted, “I won’t when I know you are there.”

“You will,” Magnus insisted, tormented by the very idea.

“I can do it. Please let me do it,” Alec begged, fighting to make him understand.

“You can’t ask this of me,” Magnus asked, agonized, unaware tears had started to run down his cheeks.

Magnus released Alec’s hand and turned his back to him but stayed on the bed. Alec sat up in bed and put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder making him turn back to face him. Alec gave him a soft and encouraging smile, tears in the corners of his own eyes at seeing Magnus’ torment. He wiped Magnus’ tears away with a gentle touch.

“I’m sorry but I am,” Alec said quietly.

“Jace?” Magnus asked, turning to him for support with a pleading look.

Everyone held their breath and looked at the blond Nephilim warrior.

“I don’t like it, in fact I hate it and everything in me tells me to bring Alec somewhere safe – preferably surrounded by blankets and fluffy things,” Jace admitted, making everyone smile as he had hoped. He took a deep and calming breath as he reluctantly went on, “But Alec is right. He’s as much a Shadowhunter and warrior as I am. He can do it. He _has_ to do it for this to work.”

Magnus fought with himself and his protectiveness. Then forced himself to nod as he said in a pained tone, feeling like he was signing his own death warrant, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Alec said gratefully, giving Magnus a warm embrace.

Magnus closed his arms around Alec and held him close, breathing in his scent and his nearness. They hugged for a long while before reluctantly drawing apart.

“I will heal you after and when we have Valentine, I get to kill them both; Valentine _and_ Aldertree!” Magnus said darkly, his eyes aglow with the need to avenge any harm coming to his omega.

Alec smiled fondly at him as he nodded, “Deal.”

Magnus shook his head at him and stroked his cheek as he accused in a loving tone, “Clever omega.”

Alec leaned into the touch as he teased back in a voice filled with affection, “Protective Alpha.”

“ _Your_ Alpha,” Magnus assured him, his tone firm and filled with emotions.

“Thank you for believing in me,” Alec said heartfelt.

“I always will,” Magnus assured him in a voice thick with emotions.

“Me too,” Alec assured him huskily, unsure they were even still talking about believing in each other or something else, something deeper entirely.

Jace turned to look at Lorenzo and Andrew as he asked in a teasing tone, “Do you think they notice we are also in the room?”

“No,” Andrew replied with a grin, looking up at his mate.

Lorenzo grinned and nodded agreement with that before he bent down and kissed his mate tenderly.

Just then Meliorn returned, walking over to stand next to Lorenzo and Andrew.

“My Prince, I have sent off the coronation invitation to the Lightwoods. The coronation is in six weeks’ time in the mortal plane,” Meliorn revealed.

Magnus forced himself to look away from Alec to look at Meliorn as he nodded, “Good.”

“Luke, the Main Alpha and leader of the werewolves, is attending with his mate, Jocelyn and their little ones. I am in need of an escort for their daughter, Clarissa,” Meliorn admitted. He looked at Jace as he asked, “Jace, would you escort her to the banquet? She is Nephilim but raised in the wolf pack so she would be fascinated to know more about Idris.”

“Sure. If Alec and I are back at the time,” Jace agreed.

“You will be. The coronation won’t take place without the Prince; I would merely delay it till you are,” Meliorn assured him.

“How come Clarissa is Nephilim if her father is the werewolf Alpha and leader?” Alec asked curiously, confused.

“She is adopted. Jocelyn is Nephilim and she is the child of her and Valentine, the leader of Idris,” Magnus explained.

“Valentine never spoke of Jocelyn though it is well known she was his wife. However, he claimed she was killed in a Downworlder attack,” Alec revealed, giving Jace a sympathetic look and sending reassuring vibes through the bond at him, making Jace nod in thanks and sending the same back.

“She is my sister then,” Jace concluded, shocked to hear that.

Magnus and Lorenzo shared a meaningful look.

“Well, I assume you know you are adopted?” Lorenzo asked with his usual directness.

“What?” Jace asked shocked, staring confused at him.

Everyone looked almost accusingly at Lorenzo, except Jace and Alec who looked truly surpised.

“Sorry but I thought you knew,” Lorenzo said defensively. "I mean everyone with half a brain knew and who in their right minds believe a word Valentine says? That guy is a mass murdering psychopath!"

"Alpha!" Andrew said disapprovingly. 

Lorenzo looked a bit sheepish at Andrew before looking at Jace again as he said, "My mate wants me to apologise so sorry, Jace." 

Jace smiled and did a dismissive handwave, recovering a bit from the shock as he replied, "You're honest. Brutally honest but you are right. I am glad you told me."

“Communicating in my wolf form is very restricted and the enchantment forbad me from voicing anything relating to my Warlock past,” Magnus said regretfully, giving Jace an apologetic look.

“But in conclusion you are not related to Clarissa at all, in any way,” Lorenzo said firmly.

“Then…who am I?” Jace asked confused, trying to stay calm.

Jace wasn’t sad he wasn’t related to Valentine; on the contary he was relieved he wasn’t related to someone so evil. But if he wasn’t Valentine’s son then who was he?

“I have known the Nephilim elite for ages. I saw the star sharped birthmark on you. All males in the Herondale line have it. You are a Herondale,” Magnus revealed with absolute certainty.

“Really? That’s like….Idris royalty!” Jace got out, astonished. 

Magnus nodded, smiling as he said, “Yes, it is.”

“I can’t believe it. That’s amazing!” Jace exclaimed joyfully. Not only was he not related to Valentine but he was a Herondale.

“Congratulations, Jace. I am so happy for you,” Alec said warmly, opening his arms and Jace eagerly and quickly embraced him.

“Thank you,” Jace said fondly against Alec’s ear.

“But you know your blood has never mattered to me and never will,” Alec said firmly when they drew apart.

“I know. I love you, Alec,” Jace assured him strongly.

“I love you too, brother,” Alec said with an affectionate smile.

“You will like Clarissa I think,” Magnus said with a knowing look at Jace. “She’s a beta and quite a handful.”

“No one can resist the Jace charm,” Jace teased, knowing Magnus was using the teasing for him to settle down after the amazing news and it was working.

“I think you may have to work on it with this one. She went to a Mundane high school; it’s like surviving a war zone,” Lorenzo warned, adding to the banter.

“Sounds like that might be healthy for you; having to work for it,” Andrew joked, winking at Jace.

“Hey! I can’t help that I am irresistible!” Jace mock protested, sticking out his tongue at him, making everyone laugh.

Meliorn leaned close to Lorenzo, his lips inches from his ear.

“Does Alec know that…” Meliorn asked Lorenzo so quietly no one else heard over the amused laughter, nodding from Alec to Magnus, indicating their connection.

“No. And don’t tell him. This is between the Prince and him,” Lorenzo warned, his reply equally low.

Meliorn nodded respectfully as he said quietly, “Of course.”

“We should flesh out this lie of yours for Aldertree,” Andrew reminded everyone when the light and soft moment had passed.

Everyone got serious again, nodding in agreement.

“Alexander, I can’t bear the thought of you hurting when I can prevent it, but your plan is good so we will go ahead with it,” Magnus declared, giving Alec a worried but loving look.

“Thank you,” Alec said gratefully, smiling reassuringly at him.

Magnus smiled back and stroked his cheek as he said wishfully, longingly, “One day, hopefully soon, we will be free and at that day I have a particularly important question to ask you.”

“Oh?” Alec asked, puzzled but hopeful. He bit his lower lip as he asked shyly, “Will I like it?”

Magnus smiled widely as he replied, “I hope so. I do hope so.”

The love in Magnus’ expression made Alec’s heart burst with joy and he impulsively threw his arms around him and held him close, almost purring in contentment when Magnus closed his arms around him and held him tightly against him.

“Thank you, Magnus, for always being there and supporting me. I love you,” Alec said heartfelt against the skin of his neck, a bit embarrassed to say it to Magnus in his Warlock form but wanting him to know.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied emotionally.

“Are you still my wolf?” Alec whispered softly, a bit fearfully, his voice hopeful, blushing as he asked it.

Magnus pulled a bit back so he could look into Alec’s eyes. Alec looked down, blushing even more at the affection he saw in Magnus’ face. Magnus put a hand to his chin and tipped his face up, so they were eye to eye.

“I am always your wolf. _Always_. For eternity,” Magnus swore, having to fight tears of joy at the truth in the words for he could think of no better fate than to be Alec’s wolf, forever.

Alec smiled joyfully, unaware Magnus meant it quite literally. He was Alec’s wolf, Alpha, and Prince…for eternity. And soon Magnus would make sure Alec knew that and knew he would never let any harm come to him ever again.

_The end of chapter 7_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special day for me so a comment and/or kudos would be loved (well, it's always loved but anyway). Also, just look at that kudos button. So shiny! Try it out....clicky, clicky! LOL  
> Joking aside, I hope you are enjoying the story and as mentioned feedback is loved. :)


	8. Setting The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Alec, and Magnus are back at the New York Institute and sets the trap for Valentine and Aldertree. Things don’t quite go as planned and they barely escape with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Refenced beatings and stabbing. Magical healing. Mentions discrimination towards omegas and Downworlders. Hints at child abuse. Hints of sexual desire.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 8: Setting The Trap

Going back to the Institute had gone more or less as disastrous as Magnus had feared it would. The Warlock Prince felt he deserved a medal for not tearing Aldertree, Raj and the four other Shadowhunters who had been present at Alec and Jace’s ‘debriefing’ to shreds. No, more than a medal. A parade. The level of self-control Magnus had had to have on his Alpha instincts to protect his omega as well as his very human desire to shield, protect and care for the Nephilim who had cared for him when he had been nothing not an injured wolf he had found when Alec had been just a child was beyond compare.

The debriefing had started off more like an aggressive interrogation with Jace and Alec bound to chairs and Aldertree, Raj and their four friends asking questions they barely allowed them to answer before they would be hit in the face or torso, making both boys quickly break both ribs and their noses as the Nephilim hitting them had activated their runes for added power. Though Magnus knew Alec and Jace could take a beating, it was as painful for him to watch now as it had been when he had had to watch Valentine dish out his special type of parenting.

Aldertree was extremely interested in hearing that there was news regarding Magnus’ whereabouts, knowing how eagerly Valentine wanted to see his enemy destroyed once and for all. Alec and Jace were doing a good job explaining how they had picked up bits and pieces of intel and Aldertree had eagerly devoured it all.

There was no doubt that Aldertree was furious that Alec and Jace had gone AWOL, clearly seeing it as a threat to his authority. Magnus guessed at least half of the pain Aldertree had subjected Alec and Jace to had been pure malice due to this. Magnus’ suspicions were confirmed when Aldertree decided there needed to be a punishment for Jace and Alec having left the Institute without permission. Despite Jace’s loud protests Aldertree decided Alec should carry that punishment, reminding Jace that he would feel Alec’s pain in the parabatai bond and that would be his punishment. However, there was no doubt that Aldertree hesitated with harming Jace too much due to Jace being Valentine’s son. Jace was already, like Alec, bleeding and breathing heavily from the beating they had taken, but so far Aldertree could explain it away as being within his right as Head of the Institute.

Magnus and Jace had tensed in worry, unsure what punishment Aldertree would dish out. They had been unprepared for Aldertree pulling out his knife and stabbing Alec in the shoulder with it. The wound had bled profusely when Aldertree had pulled the knife out. Jace had been impatient to be allowed to apply an iratze to Alec’s wound. However, when Aldertree hadn’t allowed it, letting time pass while Alec fought to control the pain, bravely only whimpering in agony. Despite the pain Alec had still managed to mumble over and over again that he was ok, looking meaningfully to Magnus and Jace as he said it to try and get them to keep going along with the plan. They had but only barely.

Jace had been furious and Magnus even more so at having to accept watching Alec’s suffering. Jace could feel Alec’s pain in the bond and had to fight to send only waves of love and calm back to him and not the rage and anger he was feeling towards Aldertree. He had barely managed to subdue himself and not do whatever it took to murder Aldertree right there, let alone hold Magnus back. Only Alec’s strong gaze to the wolf that only Jace and he could see was in the room with them had held Magnus back. However, when Alec was close to passing out due to blood loss both Magnus and Jace were starting to consider just giving up on the whole plan and fighting their way out. In the nick of time Aldertree finally allowed Jace to apply one iratze to Alec, but one iratze only. As soon as he was freed from the chair he had been bound to, Jace quickly did so, shooting daggers with his eyes at Aldertree while drawing the healing rune near the shoulder wound. The iratze stopped the bleeding and closed the wound but still left the area red and tender.

As soon as Jace was allowed to help Alec to his room he did so. With the aid of his angelic blood Jace activated his runes which enabled him to support the beaten and battered Alec to his room. The door had barely closed before Magnus turned into his human form. Jace was too worried to much care for Magnus’ nakedness this time. Magnus hit the ground running, snapping his fingers to magic himself clothes while coming over and giving Alec a worried look. Magnus used his magic to easily carry Alec, bridal style, to the bed, ignoring Alec’s protests that he was ok. Magnus laid Alec gently down on his bed, making Alec have to fight tears of wonder at the tenderness of Magnus’ touch and the softness in his eyes. Jace sat on the bedside on the opposite side, eyeing Alec worriedly and touching his lower right arm in comfort, needing to reassure himself Alec was alright with the physical touch and the closeness of the omega’s true calming scent. Magnus let healing magic enter Alec, closing the remaining wounds and scars. When Magnus felt Alec was fully healed, he looked at Jace, seeing the multiple cuts and injuries he had sustained during the beating. Jace was less injured than Alec due to his pure angel blood but not by much as the Shadowhunters who had interrogated him had just gone that much harder on him. Magnus let magic enter the Alpha, healing his wounds and scrapes from the beating he had endured.

When Jace was healed Magnus returned his attention to Alec once more, pouring more healing magic into his body though there was no more scars or wounds visible.

Alec took a hold of Magnus’ hand that was still pouring healing magic into him, stopping him. Magnus did and Alec noticed Magnus’ hand was shaking slightly. Their eyes met and Alec saw the pain and worry in Magnus’ golden cat eyes.

“I’m fine. I really am,” Alec insisted softly, giving Magnus a reassuring smile.

Magnus frowned in concern.

“I have decided to not listen to you when you say that, Alexander,” Magnus remarked, trying for a calm and slightly teasing tone but Alec could hear the worry underneath.

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand, comforting him, trying to lighten the mood.

“Why?” Alec pouted, faking innocence, playing along in the hopes it would make Magnus less worried.

“Could be because you said it several times while almost bleeding to death!” Jace scowled, sounding as shaken up and worried as Magnus.

“You felt that, how close it was,” Alec realized, giving Jace a sorrowful look.

Alec had tried to prevent it, tried to block the bond, hoping Jace would not feel how bad it had been. He had known they had only one chance to get to Valentine and this was it so he had been determined to go through with it no matter what.

Jace shook his head at him, pain, worry, affection and concern reflected there. He ruffled Alec’s hair affectionately.

“I’m your parabatai; of course I felt it,” Jace reminded him, his tone light but Alec could feel his pain and worry in the bond. “Idiot,” Jace added fondly, making Alec smile.

Magnus cast Jace an accusing look.

“Don’t get started, blondie. You are not much better,” Magnus warned, shaking his head at him.

“Who me?” Jace asked in surprise, pointing a finger at himself. “What did I do?” Jace protested.

“You passed out, twice, before giving Aldertree any intel,” Magnus reminded him.

Jace looked very offended at that.

“I didn’t pass out!” Jace objected hotly. At the look Alec and Magnus were sending him he corrected, “I might have blanked out for a second or two when that idiot Raj hit me one too many times on the head. That guy always had it in for me.”

“Just proves my point,” Magnus reminded him with a shake of his head.

“What?” Jace objected. “It had to be believable.”

“It was false intel!” Magnus reminded him angrily, frustrated.

Magnus knew that Jace was right but having had to watch Alec, his omega, and Jace, a pack member, suffer and be forced to do nothing…it was the worst experience he could recall, and he had been through some pretty tough scrapes in his long immortal life.

“Yes, but Aldertree shouldn’t know that,” Jace reminded him, knowing Magnus knew that and thus his tone was warm, realizing Magnus was just worried for him. He paused before he added in a dark tone, “Besides, everyone knows I’m Valentine’s son. I can’t _ever_ be weak.”

Magnus gave Jace a thoughtful look, seeing the pain underneath the strength in Jace’s eyes.

“Jace, you and me…we are Alphas but that doesn’t make us invincible. You know that, right?” Magnus said sincerely, a rare softness in his voice as he addressed Jace.

Jace avoided his eyes, shifting his weight a bit uncomfortably but dutifully nodded, “Yes.”

Both Magnus and Alec gave Jace sympathetic looks, aware that Valentine’s teachings had left scars that ran deep. Seeing Jace needed a moment to collect himself Alec sent love and affection to him through the bond before turning his attention back to Magnus, squeezing Jace’s nearest hand in support, smiling when Jace squeezed his hand back although he was still looking away, composing himself after feeling Alec’s pain.

“Magnus, it’s not like we haven’t been punished before,” Alec reminded him, giving him a reassuring smile.

Magnus couldn’t help but marvel at Alec’s instinct to comfort Jace and him even now. Every day his love and admiration for the omega only grew to the point that the Warlock felt his heart would almost burst.

“I know but that doesn’t make it any better,” Magnus replied grimly, remembering with dread and horror the times he had had to watch Alec punished in the past.

The thing that had kept Magnus going back then had been the thought of revenge and revenge he had had on many of Alec’s tormenters. However, Valentine and Aldertree still breathed. A mistake Magnus looked forward to rectifying.

Hearing Magnus admit he too had had a hard time seeing Alec’s pain made Jace focus instead on cheering him up, feeling better at being able to do so.

“Just think of murdering Aldertree….and Valentine!” Jace told Magnus, his eyes shining golden with Angelic power and pure rage at the thought.

“Oh, I am!” Magnus said darkly, nodding, his cat eyes flashing in rage as he thought of all the painful ways he wanted to end them. “I _so_ am!”

They were all silent for a moment, lost in dark dreams of revenge and justice.

“Do you think they believed us?” Alec asked hopefully, looking from Jace to Magnus.

“I hope so,” Magnus replied, not adding that he was not doing a repeat performance of this if they didn’t.

Magnus was determined to never again watch Alec suffer. Ever! He didn’t care what reasons there could be, even if the fate of the whole world depended on it. It was not happening _ever_ again!

“I’ll go see if I can pick something up that would indicate if they believed us. I will glamour; with my pure angel-blood no one can see through it,” Jace reminded them as he rose from the bed.

“No!” Alec protested hotly, a flash of fear in his tone, his panic coming through in the bond, reaching out a hand towards Jace.

Jace had felt Alec’s pain in the bond but Alec had felt Jace’s too. Alec didn’t want to let him out of his sight just yet, wanting, needing, to know he was safe. Alphas were not the only ones who were protective after all….

Jace grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, their eyes meeting as Jace sent calm and strength through the bond.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right back,” Jace promised as he let go of Alec’s hand.

Before Alec could respond Jace was by the door. He winked at Alec, his eyes lighting up golden as he activated his glamour and disappeared from the naked eye. Jace opened the door and went outside, closing the door behind him quietly.

“Damn it!” Alec swore in worry and frustration, looking from the closed door to Magnus.

“Guess you are stuck with me, Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile, taking Alec’s nearest hand in his, trying to make him less worried.

Alec looked at their connected hands and took a calming breath, settling down at once by Magnus’ nearness and calming scent.

“No place I would rather be,” Alec admitted with a fond smile.

“Me neither,” Magnus said lovingly, stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly. He paused, frowning as he admitted frankly, “Well, to be honest….I would rather be anywhere else than here at the Institute but being with you makes everything feel like home.”

Alec blushed and smiled in joy at those words.

“I feel the same,” Alec said huskily, feeling captivated by Magnus’ words and the look in his eyes.

Had Magnus moved closer, or had he? Suddenly they were so close Alec could feel Magnus’ breath on his face. He almost forgot to breathe, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Why was Magnus so close? Had he smelled his interest for him? His changing feelings from an innocent love to so much more? But surely Magnus couldn’t return his affections….right?

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, their lips now inches apart. “Seeing you hurt today made me realize time is precious, even for an immortal.”

“Yeah?” Alec got out, unsure what it meant but needing to hear more, feeling drunk on love, drunk on Magnus.

Magnus’ lips were so close to Alec’s the omega had to strangle a needy moan, his eyes on Magnus’ lips.

“What would happen if I kissed you?” Magnus asked quietly, touched Alec’s upper lip with a finger, sending shivers down his spine.

Alec almost sobbed at the words. Had he heard right? Did he mean it? And if so, did he truly mean it with love or was it just physical interest?

“I don’t know,” Alec replied huskily, their eyes locked. “But I will die if you don’t.”

Magnus smiled tenderly, his hand on his cheek stroked Alec’s skin, leaving behind a trail of fire.

“Darling,” Magnus mumbled as he closed the distance between them.

When Magnus’ lips met Alec’s the omega’s world exploded in fire, color, flame, and light. Before Alec knew what he was doing, what was going on, his arms were around Magnus’ neck, pulling him in even closer. The kiss made Alec feel alive for the first time, awoken. When Magnus pulled back Alec realized he had closed his eyes and had almost forgotten how to breathe. When he opened his eyes again, and their gaze met, and Alec drowned in the passion and love he saw in the Alpha’s face.

“Kiss me again,” Alec pleaded or demanded, it was hard to tell the difference, but Alec just knew if he didn’t feel Magnus’ lips on his again he would die, he was sure of it. This had to be a dream but if so he never wanted to wake up.

Magnus grinned widely, joy and love in his eyes.

“Anything for you, my precious omega,” Magnus swore seriously as he drew in for a second kiss.

Alec smiled joyfully at the words, knowing that when Magnus called him omega it was with love and respect, care and consideration.

This kiss was just as explosive as the first one, shaking their world and sending them tumbling towards ecstasy. Their lips first parted when they ran out of oxygen and even then, only reluctantly.

Alec gave Magnus an adoring look, touching his cheek tenderly, his eyes filled with awe and wonder. Could this really be happening?

“Magnus, I lo….” Alec began, needing to say those words in this context, in this way, needing Magnus to know.

Just then the door to the room opened and Jace quickly deglamoured and closed the door behind him. The sudden intrusion had Magnus and Alec turn to look questioning at him.

“Guys, we….” Jace started to say but then stopped, taking in the scene before him, how close Magnus and Alec were, their hands touching, both of them smiling and looking so intimate and close, the look in their eyes filled with love and passion.

“I am interrupting something, aren’t I?” Jace concluded, giving them a sheepish look.

Alec pulled himself together and pulled a bit back from Magnus, giving Jace a reassuring look. He kept one hand on Magnus’, finding the touch calming and reassuring.

“No, of course not,” Alec quickly assured him.

“Yes,” Magnus replied frankly but in a teasing tone. “Go back out and wait ten minutes and then come back.”

Jace smiled at the familiar banter between them but then grew serious. He walked over to stand by the foot of the bed, eyeing them worried.

“Sorry, no can do,” Jace said seriously, all hints of playfulness gone.

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked apprehensively, now in full leader mode.

“I heard Raj talking to two of his horrible Alpha friends he had help with our debriefing,” Jace revealed, looking very concerned.

“And?” Alec pressed, sitting up properly, his back against the headboard.

Jace fiddled for a moment, clearly trying to find the right words.

“There was a brief moment during the debriefing….” Jace reminded them.

“Torture,” Magnus corrected darkly.

Jace just nodded at that before he continued, “Where Magnus got distracted by your pain and for the briefest of moments his hand was human, and he was visible. His hand touched your ankle, Alec, from behind, as he healed some of the worst of the blood loss from the dagger wound.”

Jace looked questioning at Alec, unsure if he remembered or he had been in too much pain to register it.

Alec looked from Jace to Magnus, giving him a questioning look. Only turning partly human would take immense power and strength. Magnus must have been exhausted and even more so now after healing them both but he had never said anything.

“You did?” Alec asked, awed.

Magnus nodded grimly.

“I had to,” Magnus insisted, aware of the risk to their plan he had taken. He gave Alec a searching look. “I won’t apologize for that. It was a calculated risk. I only let my hand show, nothing else.”

Alec saw the strength but also the question in Magnus’ eyes and was quick to reassure him.

“Of course not,” Alec insisted strongly. He paused as he admitted shyly, “I’m flattered.”

Jace smiled at the love be saw between his parabatai and Magnus before he went on. He had suspected since Magnus had turned human that there was something between them. He couldn’t think of a better match for either of them. He was happy as it would mean their little pack would stay intact, together.

“Well, long story short is that while it seemed no one saw then Raj smelled the change; with Magnus no longer fully glamoured Alec’s omega scent was noticeable for a brief second,” Jace explained. He paused as he warned, “He is coming here to test his theory that one of us is in fact an omega.”

They all shared worried looks at hearing that.

“That’s some leap,” Magnus remarked thoughtfully. “How does he think the scent has been hidden so far?”

“With magic. Raj and several other Nephilim have great fear – and therefore great hatred – towards Warlocks,” Jace replied grimly. Jace nodded towards Alec before he went on, “And unfortunately, he thinks it is Alec who is the omega as he, rightly so, believes Valentine would have disowned an omega son and not just mask his scent.”

Alec fought down his fear at hearing that. He had lived in fear of discovery for so long that now that he was faced with it, it was almost anticlimactic.

“So…now what?” Alec asked grimly, feeling oddly calm now that his worst fear was becoming true, looking from Jace to Magnus.

They all exchanged anxious looks, thinking about their options. Idris was out of the question due to Valentine and they couldn’t get a quick transfer to another Institute.

“We run,” Magnus decided, saying what they all knew had to be done.

“The trap for Valentine?” Jace asked worried. “Will he still bite if we have gone AWOL yet again?”

“Raj is an idiot and Aldertree likes to think he’s cleverer than he actually is,” Alec said reflectively, his eyes shining with contempt. “They won’t believe an omega tricked them. He will believe he knows where Magnus is because he wants to believe it. He wants to think he has unique intel for Valentine that will advance his position.”

“Their bigotry plays to our advantage this time,” Jace said with dark satisfaction, nodding slowly, thoughtfully.

“We need a way out of the Institute then,” Alec reminded them, looking from Magnus to Jace for ideas.

“I have a way,” Jace said after a few seconds of consideration, giving Alec and Magnus a playful smile and a wink that made them give him puzzled looks as he revealed, “The front door.”

“What?” Magnus and Alec said in surprise at the same time.

“I’m Valentine’s son,” Jace reminded them. “About time I put it to good use. They won’t dare stop me till it’s too late.”

Alec nodded after thinking about it for a moment, “Yes. True.”

“Very well,” Magnus agreed.

Alec started to move, and Magnus stood up. When Alec was sitting upon the bedside Magnus offered him a hand up that he took with a fond smile. Magnus helped Alec to his feet and for a moment they stayed like that, holding hands, getting lost in each other’s eyes. It was first when Jace politely cleared his throat that they drew apart.

“Let’s pack everything quickly and…” Alec began, looking around his room for objects to bring.

Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly only the generic furniture remained. All clothes and objects, anything personal was gone.

“There,” Magnus said with a smirk, showing Alec and Jace two small white dice in the palm of his right hand. “All packed in here. The other dice is for Jace’s room next door.”

“Those tiny dice?” Jace asked with disbelief and awe as he and Alec looked closely at them.

“Yes,” Magnus said with a grin as he put them both in his pocket.

“Brilliant,” Alec said, amazed.

“You’re the one with all the great ideas, darling,” Magnus reminded him with a warm smile.

“You really think so?” Alec said shyly, smiling widely at the compliment.

“I know so,” Magnus assured him, pulling him close with his hands on his hips. Their gaze met once more as Magnus went on lovingly, “You’re the most amazing person I have ever met, and I have been alive for hundreds of years.”

Alec gave him a shy look, fighting down his blush.

“You are…quite magical,” Alec got out, his cheeks red and his voice stuttering.

Jace rolled his eyes at them while giving them a fond look.

“That’s the height of romantic declarations from him,” Jace teased Magnus, making them both chuckle lightly before Magnus shook his head at him. Jace waved impatiently at them as he added, “So you two can just as well kiss already and then let’s get a move on.”

“Bossy, isn’t he?” Magnus said playfully, his eyes on Alec as he stroked his cheek tenderly.

Alec nodded as he got out, feeling out of breath, “Very.”

“But he does have good ideas at times,” Magnus said softly.

“Like what?” Alec asked huskily, his eyes on Magnus’ lips as they came closer and closer.

“This,” Magnus said playfully as his lips found Alec’s in a tender but passionate kiss.

“Yeah!” Jace cheered, grinning from ear to ear at seeing the kiss. “Well done!”

After forever or seconds, it was hard to tell, Magnus and Alec reluctantly drew apart again, needing to breathe.

“Good thing you have grown on me,” Magnus warned Jace but there was only affection in his eyes.

Jace playfully stuck out his tongue at him, making Alec chuckle and Magnus crack a smile. They all froze though when they heard voices coming from the corridor outside the room.

“Ok, guys. We really have to go,” Jace said more seriously.

Magnus and Alec nodded, both of them slipping into their warrior mindset. Jace went to the door, opened it, and looked carefully outside. Seeing the coast was clear he nodded to give the go ahead to Alec and Magnus. They started walking down the corridor, Jace in front and Magnus flanking Alec after returning to his glamoured wolf form. None of the Alphas were quite able to contain or control their protective feelings towards Alec after his ordeal. However, as Alec knew they both loved and respected him he didn’t mind. In fact, it just made him feel loved and cared for.

Despite all feeling the plan was solid, certain Raj didn’t have the balls to stop Jace, Valentine’s son, on a hunch, all three of them first drew relieved breaths when they had exited the Institute and were some distance away from the grounds of the old church.

Jace and Alec were leaving everything they knew behind but none of them were sad or worried. They had each other, they had Magnus. They had their pack. Soon they would see Izzy again, then Max. Soon they would have all the people they cared for near. This was a new beginning. A step towards a greater and better future. The look Alec and Jace shared and the feelings they sent each other in the bond ensured they both knew of their shared excitement and determination for seeking out a better tomorrow.

“Where will we go now? We can’t return here or to Idris or any other Nephilim controlled areas,” Alec warned, his eyes widening in surprise and awe when Magnus in mid-step returned to human form.

“Neither of us have had many good experiences in Idris or the Institute so I don’t see that as a great loss,” Jace replied honestly regarding them not seeing Nephilim grounds again anytime soon, making Alec nod in agreement.

Magnus returned to his human form and Jace respectfully looked elsewhere while Magnus was naked. Alec blushed and kept his eyes to Magnus’ chest but what a chest it was! He was sure Magnus could both see and smell how fascinated and aroused Alec was. Magnus gave Alec a sexy wink before he snapped his fingers and he was fully dressed with matching makeup, hair and jewelry in an instant.

“Let’s return to the new King in the Seelie Realm. He did invite us to his coronation after all,” Magnus reminded them, smiling fondly at Alec as he took his hand.

Alec beamed with joy as he held Magnus’ hand, feeling proud and overjoyed to be walking down the street with the Alpha, the Prince, towards a new future. No, that wasn’t quite right. With _his_ Alpha. _His_ Prince! And knowing that made Alec certain that no matter what happened then tomorrow could only ever be a good day.

_The end of part 8_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. Would mean a lot to me.


End file.
